Light and Darkness
by Marti-Kimitachi
Summary: Porque así era la vida del ninja: Luz y oscuridad, vida y muerte, felicidad y desesperación, soledad y compañerismo, odio y fraternidad, rivales y amigos... Light and darkness \ Fanfic en reparación...
1. Chapter 1: ¿Lueve?

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Naruto, junto a sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo desvarío inventando situaciones que él nunca relató.**_

_**.**_

"_Dejadme que os cuente mi cuento de herida y caricias, mi historia de nadie, mi nana del hambre, todas mis mentiras. Dejadme que invente que un tren es la libertad mía, que va a donde quiero, sin más trequeteo, sin más tonterías. Tal vez no reviente de ganas de andar por la vía, con penas a miles, borrando raíles, borrando los días"_

Marea.

_._

Capítulo 1: ¿Llueve?

.

.

.

Konoha, pintoresca aldea que se encuentra en el País del Fuego, regida por un sistema feudal , de la que provienen poderosos ninja reconocidos en todo el mundo y en la que se forman futuros ninja que en serán reconocidos de igual manera después de un tiempo…

Academia de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Dos y media del mediodía. Caritas de niños con sus cejas más juntas de lo normal. Maestro intentando hacerles comprender.

—Si un shuriken es lanzado a una distancia de diez metros y tarda cinco segundos en llegar… ¿Cuál es su velocidad?— Dictaba el maestro señalando la pizarra a una clase de niños un tanto aburridos.

Lo de siempre…

Los chicos y chicas de la clase miraban a Minato-sensei como si estuvieran hablando en otro idioma. Un silencio sepulcral envolvió la sala. Casi se podía oír a Chouza Akimichi comiendo patatas en algún lugar del patio exterior.

Minato les devolvió la mirada expectante. — ¿Comenzáis ahora… o dentro de un año?

—El año que viene…—Murmuró por lo bajo uno de los niños—… O dos más adelante mejor…

Sensei enarcó una ceja. ¿Se creía que estaba sordo o qué? Era el profesor sustituto, malditos niños insolentes. Carraspeó. —Empezad—Se desplazó a una de las esquinas de la clase, donde podría ver mejor a todos los alumnos. Pequeños monstruos… él debería de estar en una misión y no sustituyendo a Hiashi en la academia. Minato empezó a ver qué hacían los pequeños estudiantes.

Ibiki estaba pensando. Era un muchacho inteligente. Minato sonrió. A su derecha estaban Raidou y Ebisu, hablando. El sensei suspiró. Asuma parecía estar emocionado, quizá pensando en su padre, pero no haciendo el problema. Kurenai mantenía su mirada interesada en el pequeño Sarutobi. Genma meneaba la plumilla en su boca de un lado a otro. Shizune intentaba concentrarse, pero el ejercicio no quería salir. Tsume parecía ya haber resuelto su ejercicio. Gai la miraba con recelo. Y, en una esquina, los tres más pequeños de la clase: Obito miraba a Rin, Rin a Kakashi, Y Kakashi miraba el paisaje a través del ventanal.

Obito pareció desistir de llamar la atención de Rin, bufó sonoramente ganándose una mirada por parte de los alumnos, y se dispuso a intentar resolver el ejercicio. El Uchiha entornó los ojos, luego volteó su cabeza de forma lateral a la derecha e izquierda mirando la pizarra.

No, miraras como miraras la pizarra, el misterioso problema de ciencias naturales no te traía la solución.

—Obito—Minato le llamó la atención— ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, sensei… —Y dicho esto se recostó en su silla a mirar el techo.

En Konoha se formaban niños como ninjas. Más pequeños, o más mayores, con legendarios apellidos a sus espaldas o no, más talentosos o más convencionales…

…algunos con más espíritu y fuerza de voluntad que otros.

—Obito… ¿Te piensas quedar mirando las musarañas o vas a tratar de resolver el problema?—Exclamó Minato molesto.

—Sensei…— Preguntó el aludido— No sé lo que es una musaraña. No puedo mirarlas si no sé lo que son.

Ibiki y Genma retuvieron una carcajada.

—…— Minato se masajeó las sienes en busca de tranquilizarse. Llevó su mano hasta el porta kunais y lanzó uno de los cuchillos directo a la mesa de Obito. El kunai fue a parar justo al centro de la hoja y Obito se cayó de la mesa del susto.

Y entonces todos entraron en una carcajada colectiva.

— ¡Eh! No es gracioso—Dijo el niño colocando de su silla y se sentó de nuevo.

—Obito, trabaja un poco… ponte a hacer el problema— Le advirtió Minato.

—Va-va-va… vale — Respondió cogiendo su hoja. Retiró el kunai de la mesa con miedo y lo dejó a un lado lo más lejos posible.

Entonces se quedó mirando fijamente al papel, en busca de la ayuda del folio. No encontró mucho, solo veía una hoja blanca... blanca, blanca... ¡Eh! ¡Un punto!... y blanca, y blanca…

Minato dejó por un caso perdido al Uchiha y miró extrañado cómo Kakashi , que estaba sentado a la derecha de Rin, mantenía aún su hoja en blanco también. Parecía concentrado…en el paisaje. El sensei se acercó a la mesa.

— ¿No sabes resolverlo?—Le preguntó al niño.

—Sí—Respondió éste aun mirando por la ventana. Algo interesante debía de estar ocupando su cabeza.

—Pues venga, ¿Lo estás pensando?—Preguntó Minato extrañado. Kakashi no solía tomarse tanto tiempo para pensar las cosas, más bien tenía una mente rápida.

—No, estoy pensando… huele a humedad, va a llover, no he traído paraguas. El problema ya lo he hecho—Respondió—El del shuriken y el árbol. Porque, la solución al otro problema es, volver a casa corriendo y mojarme, esperar a que mis padre se den cuenta de que no vuelvo y que venga a buscarme o esperar a que deje de llover.

— Ah… ¿Y dónde lo has resuelto? El problema del shuriken, quiero decir—Le preguntó irónico— Yo lo único que veo es una hoja en blanco, Kakashi. — Dijo su sensei un poco molesto. La tranquilidad del niño y los rodeos que daba al hablar empezaban a sacarle de quicio.

—Se me ha acabado la tinta—Respondió como si fuera obvio— Lo recuerdo.

Minato le miró extrañado arqueando una ceja—Oh, bueno, pues apúntalo en la pizarra— Dijo sonriente tendiéndole una tiza. —No se te vaya a olvidar.

Kakashi tomó la tiza y se levantó suspirando. Con una lentitud llegó a la pizarra, y se puso de puntillas para escribir la solución. Con cinco años su altura dejaba un poco que desear y descontento con escribir en la parte baja de la pizarra tomó una silla y se subió encima. Apoyó la tiza en el encerado y comenzó a escribir las cifras _lentamente._

Al cabo de unos dos minutos terminó y bajó de la silla de un salto.

—Ya está— Dijo señalando la pizarra.

El sensei recorrió las cifras con los ojos y asintió.

—Está bien, puedes sentarte. — Minato dio el visto bueno_,_ no había quien pillase a ese niño por ningún lado, tenía más salidas que el metro.

Kakashi se sentó de nuevo en su sitio y justo sonó el timbre.

—Bien, hasta aquí la lección, nos vemos mañana — Dijo el sensei dando por finalizada la clase. Cogió algunas hojas y carpetas y salió del aula.

Los niños se levantaron, cogieron sus mochilas y salieron hacia el patio contentos de volver a casa. Algunos se quedaron hablando en la salida del edificio con sus amigos.

Obito decidió hacer una investigación exhaustiva sobre cómo había podido Kakashi hacer el problema antes de que Hatake se fuera. Apenas le conocía, pero fue a preguntarle.

—Oye, Hatake— le dijo Obito a Kakashi.

Kakashi se volteó —Ah, tú… Eras…—Hizo un gesto con la mano, intentando recordar el nombre del moreno.

—Obito, Obito Uchiha—Respondió haciendo énfasis en el "Uchiha"

—Ah…

—Esto, yo quería preguntarte, ¿Cómo decir de forma…? Eh… bueno. —Obito dudó— ¿De dónde lo has copiado?— Le preguntó finalmente con mirada cómplice.

— ¿Copiar?— Le "respondió."

—Tú ya sabes… el ejercicio—Insinuó Obito con retintín en la voz.

—No tiene misterio. Lo hice y…ya.

—Ya— Dijo Obito dándole codazos. —"Y ya"

Kakashi resopló y le enseñó el libro. Odiaba dar explicaciones. No, definitivamente él nunca sería profesor.

—Mira, se hace con la fórmula de V es igual a S partido de T, creo que es sencillo. Aunque, no sabes qué es una musaraña, puede resultarte complicado—Dijo cerrando el libro de nuevo

—Ah, Sí, entiendo, V es igual a… Espera... ¡¿Qué dijiste?— Contestó Obito enojado con un puño en alto. —Tú y yo. Ahora—Dijo poniéndose "en guardia" (si a esa pose extraña podía llamársele guardia).

Kakashi se dio la vuelta ignorándole para ir a su casa mirando al negro cielo —Va a llover…—Susurró para sí mismo.

— ¡Eh! Vuelve aquí cobarde—Gritó reclamando su atención

Rin llegó al corrillo de niños y se acercó a Obito riendo —No te esfuerces, Obito.

Uchiha suspiró y junto a Rin emprendieron el camino hacia casa.

Kakashi se quedó inmóvil en su lugar por unos minutos mientras los demás niños fueron a sus casas y se quedó solo, hasta que un trueno resonó y una suave llovizna que segundos más tarde ya no sería tan suave inundó el paisaje. Hatake sonrió.

—Lo sabía, iba a llover.

.

.

.

— ¡Kakashi!—Sakumo exclamó esto al ver a su hijo entrando por la puerta completamente mojado. El niño se encogió de hombros

—No cogí paraguas—Dijo quitándose las sandalias y escurriendo un poco su ropa.

—Creo que eso es evidente—Murmuró Sakumo— ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?, la presión atmosférica era baja, se lleva notando desde esta mañana. Eres usuario de elemento rayo, si no sabes esas cosas _básicas,_ no te enseñaré más.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros de nuevo—Supongo que no me fijé. —El niño se quitó la mojada camiseta y subió a su habitación en busca de una seca.

¡Qué niño de cinco años no detecta que la presión atmosférica es baja! (con suerte algún espabilado sabe qué es eso de "atmósfera")

—Entrena más tus sentidos, ¿Quieres ser gennin, no?—Dijo Sakumo desde el vestíbulo— ¡Y no olvides lo que te enseño!—El hombre volvió al salón para continuar con la tarea que estaba llevando a cabo antes de que llegara Kakashi. Cogió su tantô que descansaba en la mesa de la sala y se sentó de rodillas en el tatami para seguir limpiándolo.

El niño volvió de su habitación con ropa seca y se sentó silenciosamente al lado de Sakumo viendo interesado lo que hacía. Todo lo que Sakumo Hatake hacía era interesante para Kakashi. Además, pocas veces podía estar con su padre tranquilamente en casa, él tenía misiones continuas fuera de Konoha.

— ¿Puedo?—Dijo señalando el tantô, forjado con un metal especial que permitía su utilización a base de chakra para aumentar su fuerza destructiva. Esa espada era única e irrepetible, fabricada expresamente para el Colmillo Blanco.

Sakumo sonrió—Vuélvete ninja y luego hablamos.

Kakashi frunció el ceño—El exámenes el martes.

—Estamos a viernes, practica.

—Ya practiqué.

—Pues no supiste detectar la tormenta.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! **

**Pues he aquí mi primera historia larga.**

**(Edit Noviembre 2010: Posiblemente el fic que más cambios ha sufrido desde su publicación de la historia del fandom hispano (denme un premio o algo xD))**

**Yo solo secuestré a Kakashi para interrogarle, luego se lo devuelvo a Kishi-san, que últimamente no le quiere.**

**Me resulta difícil hacer hablar a niños pequeños, y más si son aprendices de ninja. Imagino que no serán iguales que un niño de 5 años de "nuestro mundo" (especialmente Kakashi es complicado de escribir. Se tiene que notar que es listo, pero un niño al fin y al cabo)**

**Ah, no sé si se lo imaginaron pero no le puse máscara, no aún. **

**Por muy rarito que sea alguien de 5 años, no creo que tuviera por costumbre llevar una máscara negra al cole xD**


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Vienes al parque? No creo

"_No olvides lo aprendido, no dejes de comprender. Rodéate de buenos y tú lo parecerás. Rodéate de sabios y algo en ti se quedará"_

_Mago de Oz, "La danza del fuego"_

_._

Capítulo 2: ¿Vienes al parque? No creo.

.

.

.

Lunes, 2.30 del mediodía.

Hiashi hablaba, hablaba y hablaba. Después de hablar, hablaba de nuevo. O eso pensaba Obito, no muy interesado en la teoría de circulación del chakra.

—El chakra es la energía que tenéis para hacer técnicas, la única, y por ello debéis utilizarla con cabeza para-

—La utilizaríamos mejor si pasáramos a la práctica—Cortó Obito repentinamente. La mayoría de la clase le dio la razón asintiendo, otros se mostraron impasibles.

—Uchiha…—Dijo Hiashi suspirando—Si no sabes la teoría, no podrás pasar a la práctica o quedarás sin chakra tirado en el suelo. Atiende. —Retornó su mirada al libro que tenía en sus manos y prosiguió la explicación, hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases.

—Recordad, mañana es el examen de graduación para los que se han presentado— Dijo Hiashi sacando un papel y dictando: —Shiranui Genma, Namiashi Raidoû, Tsume Inuzuka y Hatake Kakashi se presentarán mañana por la tarde al examen gennin.

Obito se sorprendió y levantó la mano para hablar— ¿Puedo presentarme yo también?

—No, Uchiha, no te has presentado previamente y además no estás cualificado. Espera unos años más. —Respondió Hiashi serio.

—Querrás decir unos siglos—Dijo Raidou burlón refiriéndose a Obito.

— ¡Eh!—El moreno protestó—No es justo, si Hatake se gradúa yo también, tenemos la misma edad.

—Obito, no te compares con los demás— Comentó Tsume. —Y menos con quien no debes.

La clase estalló en risas. Kakashi suspiró por quinta vez en una hora. Obito le miró indignado preguntándose cómo una persona que pasa de todo como ese niño podía graduarse antes que él.

—Se van a enterar… ¡Soy Uchiha, vale! ¡Del clan Uchiha! ¡Y por eso eré el mejor ninja de todos, de toda esta clase entera! Con mi sharingan, y mis súper jutsus de fuego. —Obito se subió al pupitre para dar un discurso, pero nadie parecía hacerle caso. Era un artista incomprendido.

Los alumnos fueron saliendo de clase sin notar a Obito, que seguía subido en la mesa en silencio con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Escuchadmeee!—Lloriqueó.

—Obito.

— ¿Qué, Hiashi-sensei?

—Creo que sería oportuno que te bajaras de la mesa. —Dijo el Hyuga intentando parecer tranquilo.

—Ah, si…—Riéndose, se bajó de la mesa de un salto y después de despedirse se fue corriendo a su casa.

—Qué niño tan… peculiar—Murmuró el sensei. La mayoría de los miembros del clan Uchiha eran educados para mantener la compostura y ser shinobis profesionales serios desde niños. Pero parecía que Obito tenía una personalidad tan marcada desde niño que las enseñanzas de los Uchiha no le habían llegado muy bien.

—Sayonara, sensei. — La voz de un niño sacó a Hiashi de sus pensamientos.

—Sayonara, Kakashi. Suerte para mañana.

El niño se dirigía a la puerta del aula pensando en si su padre habría vuelto ya de la misión de la que partió ayer por la tarde, le comentó que era bastante sencilla y que no iría muy lejos. Sakumo querría probar a Kakashi antes de que tomara su examen.

Su madre estaría en casa.

— ¡Kakashi-kun!—Exclamó a sus espaldas una chica pelirroja.

— ¿Hm?— El niño se giró.

—Esto… ¿Te acompaño a casa? Como vivimos cerca…pues…— Preguntó tímidamente.

El niño se encogió de hombros —Como sea—Respondió despreocupadamente.

Emprendieron el camino, ambos vivían en casa un poco apartadas del centro de Konoha y tenían que caminar unos minutos para llegar. No se llevaban demasiado mal, pero no eran amigos en la acepción más tradicional de la palabra, ser amigo de Kakashi era algo difícil.

En silencio llegaron hasta casa de Rin. Al fin y al cabo ella era algo tímida y él, poco hablador.

—Bueno, hasta mañana. — Se despidió ésta.

—Adiós.

—Eh... luego voy a ir a jugar al parque. Nunca vienes... ¿Quieres venir hoy?—Le preguntó Rin a Kakashi con esperanza.

— No—Respondió el niño negando con la cabeza.

— ¿P-porque?

—Tengo cosas que hacer. Mi padre vuelve de una misión hoy, y además… bueno… no se me perdió nada allí.

— ¿Qué? Por qué dices eso…

— Me voy, hasta mañana. —Kakashi dejó a Rin con la palabra en la boca y se alejó hacia su casa.

—Hasta mañana…— Se despidió Rin extrañada. La niña entró a su casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había visto a Kakashi en el parque. Bueno, tal vez una vez le vio, pero estaba leyendo un libro de texto en un banco, eso no contaba. También le vio otro día… entrenando taijutsu con su padre. Nunca le vio jugar con otros niños, y sus compañeros tampoco se acercaban mucho a él.

Kakashi no se comportaba mal con la gente, pero no era precisamente la persona más sociable de Konoha. Prefería quedarse en casa practicando, leyendo o haciendo cosas de su gusto en vez de salir al parque. Los niños encontraban esto extraño, y no se juntaban mucho con él. El hecho de ser el hijo de Hatake Sakumo, uno de los ninjas más reconocidos de las cinco naciones no era de ayuda. La gente se acercaba a él por interés y Kakashi aprendió a distinguir eso.

Hatake entró en su casa, un edificio de madera con dos pisos, un pequeño jardín y un dôjo. El pasillo de la entrada desembocaba en tres puertas. Una era otro pasillo acristalado que daba al jardín. La otra era el dôjo, y la última en la derecha era la cocina. Al lado de la cocina estaban las escaleras que ascendían hasta las habitaciones, el estudio y el baño.

— Ya estoy en casa—Dijo Kakashi esperando respuesta. Como no la obtuvo se dirigió a la escalera y repitió la llamada.

— ¡Ahora bajo, Kakashi!—Escuchó desde arriba. Kakashi escuchó movimiento es una de las habitaciones del piso superior y luego oyó resignado como algo de cristal caía al suelo. Sin duda, la que estaba arriba era su madre. No conocía a nadie más torpe que ella.

— ¡Hola!— Su madre al fin bajó la escalera. Nanako Hatake era historiadora y pasaba largos ratos en el estudio escribiendo sobre Konoha, copiando libros, o buscando información consultando los archivos de la aldea. Había sido ninja chunnin tiempo atrás, pero su salud débil le obligó a dejarlo. También prefirió dedicarse a su familia como muchas otras esposas de ninjas.

Su aspecto denotaba que había estado todo el tiempo trabajando, tenía su cabello moreno recogido en un desecho moño, y sobre su nariz descansaban las gafas que utilizaba para leer letras pequeñas. Una mancha de tinta en su delantal denotaba que era una mujer un tanto descuidada.

—Hola, Okaa-san. ¿Otou-san aún no ha vuelto?

—Sí, pero, estará hablando con el Hokage— Nanako suspiró. Ya sabemos de dónde saco el niño la manía de suspirar cansinamente tantas veces seguidas.

—Ajá…— Kakashi asintió— Yo voy a repasar para el examen de mañana.

—Ale, repasa, repasa—Le dijo su madre, dándole palmaditas en el hombro— Pero no rompas nada. Quítate las sandalias que he fregado el dôjo y no me haría gracia hacerlo por segunda vez. —Dicho esto, Nanako fue directa a la cocina a coger la fregona para arreglar el lío que seguramente había formado en su estudio derramar tinta.

Kakashi pensó en la caradura que tenía su madre para advertirle que no rompiera nada cuando acababa de escuchar perfectamente cómo uno de los frascos de tinta caía al suelo.

.

.

.

***Otou-san- Padre**

***Okaa-san- Madre**

**(Creo, si no es así díganme que estoy equivocada xD)**

"**Padre" y "Madre" suenan muy serio. Y "Papá" o "Mamá" muy poco serio xD Como no encuentro nada intermedio, opté por ponerlo en japo.**

"**Era una mujer un tanto descuidada" - *río tontamente* No sé de dónde saqué eso (8) *Marta silba despreocupadamente y se aleja hacia el horizonte* (8)**


	3. Chapter 3: Familia Hatake

"_Hoy el día ha venido a buscarte y la vida huele a besos de jazmín. La mañana está recién bañada, el sol la ha traído a invitarte a vivir. Y verás que tú puedes volar y que todo lo consigues. Y verás que no existe el dolor. Hoy te toca ser feliz"_

_Mago de Oz "Hoy toca ser feliz"_

_._

Capítulo 3: Familia Hatake

.

.

.

La noche caía en la aldea de Konoha. Minato traspasó la puerta de su apartamento deseando un poco de tranquilidad después de un largo día de charlas con el Hokage sobre el estado y la administración de la academia y el progreso de los niños durante los días que había tenido que encargarse él porque Hiashi estaba ausente.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa!

— ¡Hola!— Dijo Kushina, muy emocionada como de costumbre, abrazando a su novio.

—Vale, vale— Respondió Minato quitándosela de encima. Se dejó caer en el sofá dispuesto a no moverse en todo el día— ¡Ah! ¡Me alegro de haber terminado mis turnos en la academia! Hoy ya vino Hiashi para librarme de la condena— Dijo con las manos despreocupadamente posadas sobre su cabeza.

—Pero Minato, si a ti se te dan bien los niños, seguro que no te fue mal.

—Esos niños me vacilan…—Dijo Minato haciendo caso omiso a Kushina y fulminando la pared con la mirada.

— ¿Me estas escuchando?— Pregunto Kushina, un tanto molesta.

—Sí, sí… Eh…. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Minato…—Protestó Kushina apretando los puños

—Perdón—Se disculpó riendo. — ¿Sabes? Había dos opciones para sustituir a Hiashi: yo, o Jiraiya-sensei, y no podía permitir que Jiraiya malograra a los niños con su perversa mente— Contestó Minato "serio."

Kushina soltó una carcajada.

Cómo le gustaba el sentido del humor que tenía Minato.

.

.

.

Mientras, en otro lugar del mundo…, ejem, de Konoha quiero decir…

— ¡Tsunade! Vamos a salir a algún lado, anda , conmigo— Proclamaba Jiraiya gritando a los cuatro vientos.

— ¡Quita!— Tsunade mandó a Jiraiya por los aires en un momento.

—Eres una bruta…— Dijo Jiraiya, frotándose la herida que la caída le había producido— Nunca te casarás a este paso…

— ¿Quieres otro golpe?

—No…no… linda y delicada Princesa Tsunade…—Respondió Jiraiya asustado.

—Ajá, como yo pensaba, eso está mejor…—Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

.

.

.

— ¡Estoy en ca-¡Ay!

— ¡Hasta que llegas! … ya te vale, vienes y te vuelves a ir, Kakashi se va a creer que no tiene padre— Nanako golpeó a Sakumo en la cabeza en cuanto le vio entrar por la puerta. De hecho, era la única persona en Konoha, y probablemente en el mundo ninja, capaz de tratar a Sakumo como si tuviera cinco años. Incluso Kakashi guardaba respeto a su padre, pero a Nanako esas formalidades no le interesaban.

Sakumo sonrió y se disculpó— Lo siento, lo siento, pero me necesitaban para esa misión…— Y , para qué mentir, Sakumo no tenía el valor suficiente para reprochar a su mujer.

—"…para completar el grupo" ¿No? — Dijo Nanako imitando a Sakumo—Siempre dices lo mismo, disco rayado—Suspiró y entró hacia el salón con su marido, que iba desprendiéndose de su chaleco. — Estás hecho una pena, Sakumo— Dijo al ver la ropa rota del hombre. Sakumo solo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Otou-san?—Kakashi salió del dôjo blandiendo una katana.

— Kakashi… Eh… ¿Qué haces con eso? ¡Suelta esa katana ahora mismo!— Sakumo Hatake salió corriendo por el pasillo detrás de su hijo, que al ver la intenciones de su padre huyó por el jardín.

Nanako miró divertida la escena— _No le volveré a creer nunca cuando me diga que ha vuelto cansado de una misión…—_ Pensó al ver la energía que tenía Sakumo cuando quería.

Al rato aparecieron por el marco de la puerta dos figuras: Sakumo y Kakashi, que ahora lo veía todo del revés, porque su padre era muy _simpático _y le tenía colgado boca abajo del tobillo.

— ¡No le dejes coger las katanas!— Dijo el Colmillo Blanco.

—Es que… bueno…yo…— Dijo Nanako sin poder parar de reír mientras su hijo intentaba soltarse (sin éxito) del agarre de Sakumo.

—Y tú, microbio… ¡Un día te vas a cortar en un ojo y ya verás!*

—Bah…—Dijo Kakashi, aún boca abajo.

—Oye,…Sakumo— Dijo Nanako viendo que algo no cuadraba.

— ¿Si?

—Quieres… ¡¿Quieres dejar a Kakashi en el suelo ya? Se le va a subir la sangre a la cabeza y se le va a olvidar todo para el examen de mañana.

— ¡Oh! Claro, se me olvidó— Sakumo miró al niño pensativo por unos momentos, aún sin soltarle.

— ¡Venga!—Le dijo Nanako sin saber a qué esperaba.

—Kakashi, suéltate—Le dijo Sakumo al niño.

Nanako suspiró resignada y se apartó temiéndose lo que iba a pasar. Si tuviera un casco a mano, en esos momentos estén seguros los lectores de que se lo habría puesto.

—Yo me voy—Dijo la mujer—Como rompáis algo os vais a enterar.

El niño aceptó divertido el nuevo desafío de su padre. Intentó acceder al agarre de Sakumo con los brazos, lo que le llevó tiempo y no pudo alcanzar. Su fuerza dejaba bastante que desear.

El hombre se recargó en la pared—Estoy esperando…

Con el talón del pie que tenía libre, Kakashi golpeó la muñeca de Sakumo en el hueco que hay entre el dedo gordo y el brazo. El agarre de su padre se deshizo al instante. Para no caer al suelo, Kakashi saltó sobre sus manos y de un impulso, se puso de pie satisfecho. Lo que no esperó fue un barrido de Sakumo que le tiró al suelo. El hombre le arrebató la katana que el niño portaba y la dirigió al cuello de su hijo a gran velocidad. Kakashi rodó por debajo de las piernas de Sakumo y se "puso a salvo" detrás de él.

Sakumo quedó en silencio un momento y luego rió—Vale—Dijo revolviéndole el pelo a Kakashi. —Pero muévete más rápido o acabarás cortado en pedacitos la próxima vez. Y no es muy divertido.

Nanako estaba pálida, pero una ya se va a acostumbrando a ese tipo de cosas como cuando, por ejemplo, Kakashi aprendió a lanzar kunais a los tres años, o como cuando Sakumo le enseñó a manejar la katana a los cuatro. Pero, bueno, había que acostumbrase a ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? , era normal que alguien de cinco años supiese manejar armas de filo a nivel casi avanzado.

—Podrías ser un poco más delicado… cariño— Dijo, esto último con sarcasmo.

—Si no dejaras las armas por ahí…corazón—Respondió Sakumo en el mismo tono.

— ¡Habló el que tiene la culpa de que tengamos que cerrar el armario con llave porque está lleno de armas de destrucción masiva!—Reprochó Nanako exagerando.

—Escusas, escusas…

—Já

—Bueno, es tarde, voy a ducharme y me iré a dormir—Sakumo cambió de tema, era inútil discutir con Nanako, siempre ganaba ella—, vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo. Pero antes…—El hombre miró al niño y el niño miró al hombre— Me vas a enseñar unas cositas—Dicho esto, Sakumo entró al baño para ducharse.

Kakashi siempre se ponía nervioso cuando tenía que enseñarle algo a su padre, incluso más que cuando tenía que hacerlo en público o en la academia. Le gustaba que Sakumo estuviera orgulloso de él, aunque raramente éste se lo decía a su hijo. Era un padre exigente. No le decía nada a Kakashi porque sabía que su hijo era bastante vago y se confiaría. Sakumo quería que Kakashi aprovechase al máximo su talento, que era enorme, y se sentía orgulloso de él aunque nunca se lo dijera. Sería un gran ninja, él estaba seguro.

.

.

.

Y empezó la ronda de preguntas…_Who wants to be millonaire?_

—Definición de chakra

—Energía vital que posee todo ninja y que utiliza para realizar jutsus o como herramienta de apoyo. —Recitó Kakashi de memoria.

—Diferencia entre taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu.

—Taijutsu: Técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo, incluyendo armas pero sin usar chakra para técnicas. Ninjutsu: técnicas ninja basadas en elementos de la naturaleza, ataques directos. Genjutsu: Jutsus ilusorios, su principal objetivo es confundir, no atacar.

—Fundadores de Konoha.

—Hashirama Senjû y Uchiha Madara.

—Dónde se enfrentaron.

—En el Valle del Fin, afueras de Konoha en el bosque sur. Madara Murió.

—Nombre del primer y segundo Hokage.

—Hashirama, uno de los fundadores, y Tobirama Senjû, su hermano.

—Dôjutsu del clan Hatake.

—Pues...espera… ¿Eh? ¿Dôjutsu? ¿Desde cuándo…?

—Casi te pillo. —Sakumo rió—No está mal.

Kakashi asintió pero se decepcionó un poco, esperaba algo más que un: "No está mal". Le había costado aprenderse todos esos datos.

Nanako se dio cuenta de la mueca de decepción de Kakashi y sonrió levemente.

Sakumo se levantó del suelo para ir a su habitación. —Buenas noches.

— Es cierto, se nos ha hecho muy tarde… Kakashi, ¿Quieres que leamos algo y luego vamos a dormir?—Nanako le guiñó un ojo, era la seña de "ahora te cuento una cosa", para que nadie más se enterase.

El niño asintió—Vale.

Nanako esperó hasta que Sakumo se marchó a la habitación y entonces se acercó hasta quedar al lado del niño y le sonrió.

—Muy bien, Kakashi-kun—Le dijo a su hijo al oído. Kakashi sonrió, pero le gustaría escuchar esas palabras en boca de su padre. Él de alguna manera sabía que Sakumo estaba satisfecho con lo que hacía, pero le faltaba _ese algo_ de decir: _"Muy bien, hijo"_.

Nanako en cambio era más consentida con Kakashi. Le había enseñado desde que apenas comenzó a hablar, y le hacía mucha ilusión ver cómo su hijo aprendía nuevas cosas conforme se hacía mayor. Nanako había sido su maestra en casa: le enseñó a escribir y a leer antes de que Kakashi comenzara la academia.

Nanako leyó algo a Kakashi y los dos fueron a dormir. La mujer entró en la habitación que compartía con Sakumo en silencio.

La familia Hatake distaba bastante de ser convencional.

.

.

.

"**Te vas a cortar en un ojo"**

…**. Tengo un humor un tanto negro.**

**Las madres consienten más a su hijos/as por norma general XP. Pero a Sakumo también le hace ilusión ver que Kakashi aprende lo que él y Nanako le enseñan, aunque no lo muestre. (Tiene que mantener su faceta de padre exigente japonés de hijo genio, si no, no vale, ¿Verdad, Fugaku? xD)**

**Saludos desde Madrid ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Nervios

"_Puedes arrancarme el corazón del pecho y convertir en murmullo tenue mi voz, reducir toda una vida sólo a un renglón .Puedes sobre mí dar opinión sesgada, criticar mi oficio ¡que no es porvenir!, que alimento la hoguera de la imaginación._

_Jamás podré dejarla, mi vida es una canción. Soy escultor del alma. Soy músico y amo en clave de sol. Hasta que aguante mi voz. Hasta que el cuerpo aguante, hasta que quiera mi voz. Hasta que el cuerpo aguante seguiré viviendo tal y como soy"_

Mago de Oz_ Hasta que el cuerpo aguante._

_._

Capítulo 4: Nervios.

.

.

.

Nanako entró en la habitación en penumbra y encontró a Sakumo adormecido en la cama. Cerró la puerta y encendió una pequeña lamparilla que estaba en la mesilla.

—Sakumo… Sakumo, ¿Estás dormido?— Le preguntó Nanako en voz tenue.

De Sakumo salió un ruido indescriptible

—Hey—Nanako le zarandeó suavemente.

—Estaba…dormido…ESTABA—El hombre se incorporó sobre los codos con los ojos medio cerrados— ¿Sucede algo?

—Si… bueno, no, no... No sé— Dijo Nanako confundida sentándose en el borde de la cama.

— Buena respuesta— Dijo Sakumo aún adormecido.

—Es que…—Nanako dudó— No quiero que Kakashi –kun se gradúe. Bueno… entiéndeme, sí que quiero. No es que me moleste que sea ninja, al contrario, se le ve muy emocionado, quiere ser como tú—La mujer sonrió—Pero, la verdad es que nunca creí que resultara ser tan talentoso cuando le inscribimos en la academia un año atrás. Ni siquiera imaginé que se graduaría tan pronto, como mínimo tardaría dos años o tres…

Sakumo se quedó pensativo un tiempo —Lo sé, Nanako, yo pensé lo mismo. Pero Kakashi ya sabía mucho antes de entrar en la academia. Le vimos con capacidad y le inscribimos, no lo pienses más. Lo quieras o no, mañana se graduará, y se volverá shinobi. Aun así, el Hokage me ha comentado algo de no mandarle a misiones. Ya sabes….

Nanako asintió. —Eso está bien, pero aun así…

—De momento, confiemos en él—Finalizó Sakumo sonriendo.

—Si…bueno, ya te dejo dormir —Dijo riendo, y se acostó a su lado. —Ah, y otra cosa, debería decirle de vez en cuando a Kakashi que lo ha hecho bien.

Sakumo sonrió con los ojos cerrados—Se confiaría.

Nanako bufó dando a entender que esa era la respuesta que le daba siempre. Quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Sakumo murmuró—Kakashi-kun se hace mayor…

Nanako abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporó de nuevo de la cama— ¡Mentira! Queda mucho para que se haga mayor.

—Oh, créeme, va rápido. En unos tres años será chunnin, y luego jounnin…cuando nos queramos dar cuenta ya tendrá hasta alumnos, y luego se echará novia y… ¡Ouch!

— ¡Calla!—Nanako le dio un golpe en el hombro. —Queda mucho para todo eso. Kakashi-kun tiene cinco añitos y por mucho que crezca para mí los seguirá teniendo.

Sakumo rió—Venga, vamos a dormir.

Nanako sonrió y volvió a recostarse. De repente empezó a toser y tuvo que volver a incorporarse.

— ¿Estás bien? llevas unos días tosiendo así—Dijo Sakumo tendiéndole un pañuelo.

—Sí…—Nanako tomó el pañuelo—Debo de estar resfriada, constantemente me pasa.

Sakumo sonrió—Eres tan frágil como siempre—Le dijo recostándose con ella y acariciando su pelo.

Nanako se acomodó a su lado—Lo que tú digas—Dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos para dormir.

.

.

.

Nanako se despertó molesta, llevaba varios días sin poder dormir bien por fiebre. Suspiró tocándose la frente con la mano y se incorporó de la cama tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Sakumo. El reloj aún marcaba las dos de la maña. Entró en el baño y se mareó un poco, teniéndose que agarrar al lavabo para no caer. Cerró los ojos y se niveló. De repente comenzó a toser fuertemente y se tapó con un pañuelo la boca. Le dolió el pecho.

—Guau… he pillado un buen resfriado…—Susurró. Se dispuso a tirar el pañuelo cuando vio algo raro.

— ¿Qué…?—Nanako lo miró más fijamente. El pañuelo tenía sangre.

— ¿Sangre…? Qué…. Pero… —Se quedó confundida—Esto… esto no es un simple resfriado—Susurró para sí misma asustada. —Mañana tendré que mirar esto en un libro…o le pregunto a Tsunade.

La mujer oyó de repente un ruido en el pasillo.

—Okaa-san…—Nanako escuchó la voz de un Kakashi adormilado. Se limpió rápidamente la sangre de la mano, tiró el pañuelo y abrió la puerta del baño, encontrando la figura de su hijo en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Estás bien? Has tosido mucho—Preguntó el niño con los ojos entrecerrados de sueño. A Nanako no le extrañaba haberle despertado. Al contrario que Sakumo, Kakashi tenía un sueño muy ligero, aunque no lo pareciera.

—Sí, estoy bien—Respondió Nanako intentando sonreír.

—Ah… vuelvo a la cama entonces—Kakashi se dio la vuelta para volver a su cuarto. Nanako entonces se agachó y le cogió del brazo dándole la vuelta para quedar en frente de él —Que…—La mujer abrazó a Kakashi y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Okaa-san,… qué haces…—Preguntó el niño aún adormilado extrañado ante tan repentina acción.

—No crezcas, Kakashi-kun…—Murmuró Nanako cerca de su oído. A los pocos segundos, deshizo el abrazo y se levantó. Volvió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

—Se intentara…pero no prometo nada—Murmuró Kakashi yendo hacia su habitación.

Su madre estaba extraña, más cariñosa que de costumbre. Nanako era muy amable y buena con él, pero no solía darle abrazos por que sí. El niño llegó hasta su cama, e intentó apartar a Inu, que había aprovechado para acomodarse en las sábanas.

Su amiguito Inu era un perro de la raza akita que Sakumo había traído a la casa dos años atrás. Era blanco, y en dos años había crecido bastante, ya no era un cachorro.

—Hnn…—Protestó—Inu, quita. —Kakashi empujó al perro sin resultados, era casi tan grande como él.

Bufó molesto y se tumbó al lado del perro apartándolo un poco con el codo. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido pensando en su madre.

.

.

.

—Guau

—Hn..

— ¡Guau, guau!—En idioma perro esto significa: _Levántate, quiero mi desayuno, humano._

—Inu… calla, intento dormir…

Inu dio un brinco y saltó fuera de la cama. Con el hocico le dio un golpecito a Kakashi. Éste se dio la vuelta molesto. Sí, el perro era su despertador, el de sus padres y el de todo el vecindario. Sakumo entró en su habitación. Eran las siete y media, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. En la casa Hatake, disciplina militar.

—Kakashi—Dijo mientras se ponía su chaleco—Levántate y dale de comer a Inu. O empezará a montar escándalo.

—Tsk…—El niño se incorporó adormilado y se quedó sentado en la cama buscando fuerza de voluntad suficiente para levantarse.

—Kakashi—Replicó Sakumo de nuevo—Hoy tienes el examen, será mejor que te prepares, ya.

—Examen… ¿Qué… examen?—Murmuró el niño—el… ¡El examen!—Se levantó de golpe y sacó rápidamente la ropa de su armario para vestirse.

—Así me gusta, arreando que es gerundio—Dijo Sakumo saliendo de la habitación para ir a desayunar al piso de abajo, a la cocina.

— ¡Guau!—Inu ladró de nuevo. Kakashi le puso un collar y le cogió de él para que bajara con sus padres. Entraron los dos en la cocina y el niño le puso su plato con comida. Inu ladró contento y comenzó su desayuno.

Kakashi se sentó en la mesa con su padre para desayunar y en seguida notó la ausencia de Nanako.

— ¿Y Okaa-san?—Preguntó mientras comía un bol de arroz.

—Está en su cuarto, no se encontraba muy bien—Respondió Sakumo mientras desayunaban. —Antes de irte pasa a verla.

Kakashi asintió. Antes de que Sakumo se diese cuenta, ya había acabado su desayuno y se levantó de la mesa dejándolo todo en el fregadero deprisa y corriendo. Su padre sonrió, estaba nervioso por la prueba. Inu siguió al niño dando brincos, el animal notaba algo especial en el ambiente.

Kakashi subió corriendo a su habitación y abrió el armario lanzando un pantalón y una camiseta azules fuera de él. Se vistió rápidamente y se peinó (si a pasarse la mano por el pelo de esa forma se le puede llamar peinarse).

—Inu, eres un pesado—Dijo al perro, que le había seguido desde que terminaron de desayunar—Ve a hacerle compañía a mamá. —Le ordenó señalando el estudio de su madre. Inu le miró sin comprender y se hizo el silencio. Kakashi suspiró resignado: lo había decidido, cuando fuera ninja tendría un perro que hablara.

Cogió a Inu del collar y lo llevó con él al estudio de Nanako. Abrió la puerta y entró.

—Buenos días, Okaa-san—Saludó respetuosamente entrando en la habitación. Nanako, que estaba en el escritorio se giró para mirarle. Inu entró y se acomodó en el sofá que había en una de las paredes del estudio.

—Hola, Kakashi, ¿Ya estás preparado?

—Sí.

— ¿Has cogido los kunai y todo?

—Sí, todo.

—Pero por lo que veo no te has peinado—Nanako suspiró resignada, el pelo de Kakashi era imposible, como el de Sakumo (y eso que el suyo propio también tendía a la anti gravedad). Pasó la mano por el pelo del niño y le apartó unos mechones de la cara. —Así mejor. —Nanako sonrió y miró el reloj. —Tienes que irte ya.

Kakashi asintió—Luego vengo a la hora de comer. —Nanako se despidió y Kakashi salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

Sakumo Hatake salió a dar un paseo en su día libre mientras su hijo volvía de tomar el examen. Nanako se había quedado en casa porque decía que tenía trabajo, pero Sakumo tenía la sensación de que algo no iba bien, la mujer estaba mística, ella siempre le acompañaba a pasear.

— ¡Sakumo-sempai!—El hombre oyó una voz que le llamaba a sus espaldas.

— ¡Ah! , Minato-san, ¿Estuviste presente en el examen?—Preguntó Sakumo al encontrarse a Minato en la calle.

—Sí. Fue todo muy bien, supongo que ya lo esperabas. Es genial, Sakumo, nunca había visto a nadie como Kakashi-kun. Tiene mucho talento.

Sakumo asintió orgulloso. — Quería preguntarte algo—Dijo dudando. — ¿Qué hará Kakashi ahora? ¿Un equipo?

Minato se rascó la cabeza—… no creo… no pueden meterle en un equipo todavía. Es muy pequeño.

Sakumo se quedó pensativo… — Pues… no sé, haced lo que creas conveniente. Yo pensé lo mismo, pero no se ocurre una solución.

—Creo que es mejor esperar unos dos años, hasta que se gradúen sus compañeros—Prosiguió Minato—Y mientras, podemos darle un tiempo. También si quiere puede seguir viniendo a clases, así no se separa totalmente de gente de su edad como Gai, Obito o Rin.

— Sí, creo que puede ser buena idea— Respondió el Colmillo Blanco asintiendo. —Ese Maito Gai es un buen chico, un poco escandaloso. No estaría mal que a mi hijo se le pegara algo de él, Kakashi tiene poca sangre.

Minato rió—Sí, estará bien. —Suspiró—Me despido, Sakumo-san, el hokage me espera.

—Adiós, buenas tardes.

Los shinobis se despidieron y Minato fue hacia la oficina del Hokage.

.

.

.

— ¿Hokage-sama?

—Pasa, Minato, ¿Vienes a darme la lista de los aprobados como gennin de la clase de Hiashi, no?— Preguntó el Hokage.

—En efecto, tome— Minato le entregó una lista.

El Hokage comenzó a recorrer la lista con la mirada— Shiranui Genma, Namiashi Raidoû, Tsume Inuzuka y Hatake Kakashi — Comentó asombrado al leer el último nombre. —El hijo de Shiroi Kiba, ¿No?

—Correcto, Hokage-sama.

Sarutobi sonrió—Ya veo .Espero grandes cosas de estos niños… —El Hokage quedó un tiempo en silencio. Su expresión se volvió más seria — Minato, tengo que comentarte otra cosa.

El aludido asintió—Dígame.

Hiruzen suspiró y apoyó los codos en la mesa—Tengo un mal presentimiento. Los ninja de la roca están andando cerca de nuestra frontera.

— ¿Espías?—Dijo Minato averiguando lo que el Hokage sospechaba.

—Me temo que planean algo. No dudaría mucho al decir que habrá un ataque dentro de poco. Llama a los jounnin en cuanto puedas—Prosiguió Hiruzen.

—Si… Sandaime-sama— Respondió Minato.

— Puedes irte, Minato.

— Entendido, Hokage-sama.

Y Minato salió del despacho del Hokage rumbo a su casa.

.

.

.

Kakashi se sentó en su cama mirando su nueva bandana ninja. La cogió entre sus manos y se la puso en la frente, llevándose algún mechón de pelo por delante y atándosela en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Lo conseguí…—Murmuró para sí mismo sonriendo. Se quedó en silencio un tiempo hasta que pareció darse cuenta de algo. Saltó de la cama y bajó corriendo por las escaleras en busca de su padre, que estaba en el salón escribiendo un informe de una misión. Cuando ya estuvo en frente de él, Sakumo levantó la vista del papel cuando creyó oportuno y le miró pensativo.

— ¿Si?—El hombre enarcó una ceja buscando la razón de la repentina visita de Kakashi y su sonrisa.

—Ya soy un ninja. —Pronunció sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ya veo…—Dijo denotando lo evidente y señalando su bandana—Me alegro por ello…

—Me dijiste que cuando fuera ninja podría coger el tantô.

Sakumo sonrió, ya comprendió a dónde querría llegar a parar el niño, así que decidió ponerle a prueba. —Nunca dije eso. —Respondió Sakumo divertido.

Kakashi frunció el ceño deshaciendo su expresión de felicidad—Sí que lo dijiste.

—Dije que ya veríamos. —Dijo sin borrar su evidente sonrisa.

—Bueno… Pues…eso, ¿Lo vemos ahora?

—Cuando me venzas, te lo dejaré—Dicho esto, volvió a posar su vista en el papel.

—P-pero…—Kakashi le miró horrorizado. Ni en un millón de años derrotaría a su padre en una pelea. —Pero…

—He dicho—Cortó Sakumo dando por finalizada la conversación.

Kakashi dejó caer sus hombros resignado y fue hacia el estudio de su madre. Subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta. Desde adentro se escuchó un "adelante". Kakashi pasó a la habitación y le preguntó a su madre en voz baja, como si fuera secreto de estado: — ¿Cómo puedo ganar a otou-san?

— ¿Ganar a Otou-san?—Nanako se giró en la silla hacia Kakashi— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Me dijo que si le vencía me dejaría su tantô.

Nanako rió—No te especificó en qué tienes que ganarle

Kakashi abrió la boca sorprendido. —Claro…—Se dio la vuelta emocionado y volvió a bajar las escaleras. Nanako sonrió y volvió la vista al libro que tenía delante suspirando y cambiando su expresión a una más seria. Estaba leyendo un libro de medicina.

_Síntomas: Tos, posiblemente con sangre por más de quince días, fiebre, mareos, escalofríos y pérdida de peso._ —Leyó Nanako en el libro.

Nanako se levantó y ojeó otro libro de la estantería.

_Enfermedades pulmonares…¿Tisis?_

La mujer se quedó un momento sin moverse. El libro se le cayó de las manos y se sentó en el escritorio enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos.

.

.

.

Un Kakashi triunfante miró a su padre después de vencerle al gen ken pon.

Sakumo echó a reír—Ahora me toca cumplir mi parte de la promesa, ¿No?

Kakashi asintió esperanzado. Sakumo se levantó y cogió su tantô. Se sentó de nuevo en frente de Kakashi y desenfundó el arma. La cogió con cuidado por la hoja y le ofreció al niño el mango. Éste lo cogió interesado y levantó el tantô en alto mirando su reflejo en el metal.

—Ten cuidado no te vayas a cortar—Dijo Sakumo.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza— ¿Cómo se le aplica chakra?

—Haz que el chakra fluya más allá de la mano. Primero lleva la energía a la palma y ahí haz que siga adelante. El tantô está hecho de un material conductor de chakra, así que debería de pasar de la mano.

Kakashi asintió y se concentró, pero nada pasó. Frunció el ceño y lo volvió a intentar si resultados de nuevo. Chasqueó la lengua molesto. —No puedo.

—Nunca digas nunca—Dijo Sakumo sonriendo—Todo lleva un trabajo, Kakashi, no pretendas conseguirlo todo de la noche a la mañana.

El niño le tendió el tantô de regreso a su padre—Ya trataré otro día entonces.

En ese momento, Nanako bajó la escalera deprisa dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

— ¿Nanako?—Preguntó Sakumo incorporándose.

—Voy a salir… un rato—Dijo Nanako sin parase y sin dar muchos detalles

Sakumo frunció el ceño— ¿A dónde vas? Tengo el día libre, te puedo…—Nanako salió por la puerta casi corriendo cerrándola tras de sí—… acompañar.

Kakashi miró la escena extrañado

—Kakashi, quédate aquí, voy a ver—Dijo Sakumo calzándose.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?—Preguntó el niño.

Sakumo dudó—No lo sé—Se puso su chaleco verde y salió por la puerta.

.

.

.

**Dramón, dramón, dramón xD**

**Todo lo de Nanako es totalmente inventado, sabéis que de la madre de Kakashi no sabemos ni el nombre. **

**Saludos **


	5. Chapter 5: ¿No hay remedio?

"_Estando yo sabed que en tu cuerpo también hay fecha de caducidad. Se tiene que librar una batalla más, que mañana otra habrá. _

_Me puso la salud los cuernos y mi sentencia dictó. Pero en mis tinieblas hay una luz que al final alumbra mi corazón"_

Mago de Oz_, "Alma"_

_._

Capítulo 5: ¿No hay remedio?

.

.

.

Sakumo salió a la calle y corrió hacia Nanako, que andaba unos metros más adelante. Después de dar unos pasos llegó a su altura.

—Nanako, ¿Cómo te vas de repente?—Le dijo molesto.

La mujer no respondió y siguió andando con prisa bajando el rostro.

Sakumo se puso delante de ella y la tomó por los hombros deteniéndola— ¡Escúchame cuándo te hablo!

Nanako subió la mirada para ver a Sakumo sin hablar. Sintió que se mareaba y empezó a toser recostándose en una pared de la calle.

—Qué te pasa…—Murmuró el hombre sin saber qué hacer.

Nanako dejó de toser y se abrazó a Sakumo. El hombre miró su mano manchada de sangre.

—Vamos al médico—Le dijo Sakumo al oído.

.

.

.

— ¿Tisis?

—Así es—Respondió la enfermera seria

—…— Sakumo se quedó en silencio. — ¿Qué…?

—Es una enfermedad pulmonar que-

— ¡Ya sé lo que es!— Sakumo se levantó molesto. La enfermera se sobresaltó. El hombre se dejó caer en la silla de la sala de espera resoplando. —Se muere...—Sakumo posó su mirada en el vacío. No, no estaba pasando. No podía ser verdad.

La mujer simplemente se inclinó para despedirse y se fue.

—Tengo que marcharme, Sakumo-san. Sayonara—Se fue por el pasillo, respirando agitadamente por el aura asesina que irradiaba Sakumo.

El Colmillo Blanco dejó su mente en blanco e intentó respirar. La salud de Nanako nunca había sido la mejor. Enfermaba constantemente y su condición física no fue lo suficientemente buena para el servicio ninja. Pero Sakumo nunca contempló la posibilidad de que enfermara de gravedad.

Y ahora mismo, él, se sentía totalmente impotente.

—Sakumo

Sin ganas, el hombre levantó la mirada y encontró los ojos marrones de Tsunade— ¿Ya te dijeron…?

—Sí—Contestó Sakumo con voz ronca.

Tsunade se sentó a su lado y cruzó los brazos —Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda por ella, ya lo sabes

—Tsunade—Sakumo volvió a posar su mirada en el vacío—Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. La tisis…

—No tiene cura, lo sé—Tsunade le cortó—Nanako ha tenido muy mala suerte. Es una enfermedad poco común en esta aldea, y las investigaciones son escasas. Lo siento, Sakumo. Pero aun así, yo voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos.

Sakumo suspiró—Sí, Tsunade…—Se quedó en silencio por un tiempo— ¿Puedo verla ahora?

—Lo dudo. Están aún realizándola pruebas y es muy tarde. Mañana quizás…

—Oh..

—Sakumo, deberías ir a casa, con Kakashi. No tienes nada útil que hacer aquí y tu hijo debe de estar esperando alguna noticia.

El Colmillo Blanco asintió—Qué le digo, Tsunade. Cómo se lo digo. No puedo.

Tsunade y Sakumo se levantaron y fueron andando despacio hacia la salida del hospital—Di la verdad, Sakumo. Kakashi lo entenderá—Sakumo asintió.

Tsunade posó su mano sobre el hombro de sus compañero—Buenas noches, Sakumo. Nos vemos mañana.

.

.

.

— ¿Kakashi?

—Otou-san

Sakumo se quitó las sandalias. Siguió la vocecilla de Kakashi hasta el jardín. A la luz de la luna, Kakashi leía un libro. Su padre miró la hora.

—Las nueve...—Musitó el Colmillo Blanco—Entiendo…

A esa hora, Nanako solía leer un pasaje de la historia de Konoha a Kakashi. Ella siempre defendía que los ninjas debían de cultivar cuerpo y mente por igual. Sakumo sonrió levemente.

— ¿Y… cómo está mamá?— Preguntó el niño

—…—Sakumo no sabía qué contestar. Bajó la cabeza y se quedó en silencio. Los médicos con los que había hablado le habían dejado bastante claro que era posible que Nanako no se recuperara. ¿Para qué dar falsas ilusiones? Tsunade tenía razón. O decía la verdad, no mejor no decía nada.

—Ah… vaya…—El niño bajó la cabeza triste y siguió leyendo.

Si algo era Kakashi, era muy inteligente. A veces parecía leer la mente de las personas y adivinaba lo que querías expresar sólo con mirar el rostro. Por eso a Kakashi no hacía falta darle un abrazo para transmitirle cariño. Una mirada o un gesto eran suficientes para él.

Inu, el perro que vivía con los Hatake, entró en casa al ver que Sakumo había vuelto. Miró confundido a su alrededor, buscando a alguien. Aulló en bajito y arrugó la nariz.

Inu se había encariñado bastante con Nanako a pesar de que fue Sakumo quien le trajo a casa. El perro sabía que a esas horas de la noche la mujer siempre estaba en el hogar y le extrañaba su ausencia.

—Ahora Nanako no está, Inu— Sakumo se sentó al lado de Kakashi en la tarima, encarando el jardín. Inu se acomodó en las piernas de Kakashi, y éste comenzó a acariciarle el pelaje dejando el libro a un lado.

Era una noche agradable. Era el tipo de noche en la que, en otras circunstancias, la familia Hatake habría salido a dar un paseo tranquilamente, aprovechando el corto espacio de tiempo que Sakumo pasaba en Konoha. Hacía calor y la Luna se veía entre las pocas nubes, arrojando un brillo casi fantástico sobre el bosque de la villa. La brisa era suave y fresca. Desordenó los cabellos de Kakashi, que levantó la vista del libro y se quitó algunos rebeldes mechones grises de la cara para mirar directamente a Sakumo.

— ¿Y ahora, padre?

—Sólo nos queda esperar a mañana, Kakashi.

El niño le miró con ojos vacíos. Luego apartó la mirada y la posó en la nada. —Bueno.

Sakumo se entristeció. Este debía de ser un día feliz para Kakashi, se había graduado, ya era un ninja. Pero todo se había torcido irremediablemente.

—Kakashi, ve a dormir, es muy tarde.

—No tengo sueño.

—Pues haz que te duermes, túmbate en la cama, relájate y espera a mañana.

—Bueno

Kakashi apartó a Inu y se levantó. Anduvo con sus pies descalzos sobre la madera pulida y fue hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

—Buenas noches, padre

.

.

**n.n'' **

**Soy mala y cruel, y me gusta hacer sufrir a las personajes (¿)**

**Pobre Sakumo-san, pobre Kakashi-kun, pobre Minato, ..ei .. ¿Qué pinta aquí Minato? XD**

**Va, no seáis rancios, dejadme un review o si no… Si no... Bah, no puedo amenazar a mis lectores XD**

**Saludos desde Madrid.**


	6. Chapter 6: Siempre lo estaría

"_Aunque no te acuerdes ya de mí, ahora soy la flor que espera brotar en ti._

_Aunque no te acuerdes ya de mí, yo siempre cuido de ti, me he convertido en luz, para guiarte hasta mí"_

Mago de Oz, _"Sueños dormidos"_

_._

Capítulo 6: Siempre lo estaría.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakumo tocó la puerta de la habitación 103 del hospital de Konoha. Kakashi, detrás de él como de costumbre, esperó en silencio.

—Adelante.

El Colmillo entró, Kakashi en su sombra.

La enfermera hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación, dejando a la familia Hatake en la sala.

Hatake Nanako se puso una mascarilla. Hizo un gesto con la mano—No os acerquéis mucho, no quiero contagiaros…la tisis es peligrosa en ese sentido…—Sonrió.

Sakumo suspiró. Odiaba cuando Nanako intentaba aparentar que todo estaba perfectamente. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde.

—Sakumo… te he dicho que…—El hombre la abrazó protectoramente.

.

.

.

Nanako empeoraba irremediablemente. Los días pasaban y los tratamientos no funcionaban. Sakumo cada vez estaba más desesperado y Kakashi … bueno, nadie sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kakashi.

Pero un día Nanako cerró sus ojos para siempre, y en sus últimas palabras dijo que siempre estaría ahí para ellos.

.

.

.

—Lo siento Sakumo-sempai, podéis contar conmigo para lo que necesitéis

— Gracias , Minato… Kakashi, ¿Vamos a casa, eh?— Preguntó Sakumo

El niño tenía la mirada fija en el vacío. Desde que había fallecido Nanako estaba raro, menos sociable.

Sakumo estaba preocupado… y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Dale tiempo al tiempo, Sakumo…—Dijo Minato en voz baja al notar la mirada de preocupación del Jounnin.

—Sí, vamos a casa—Respondió finalmente Kakashi forzando una sonrisa.

Llegaron y el niño se sentó en el piano de Nanako

Sakumo se sentó a su lado. Inu vino con la bandana ninja de Nanako en la boca y miró a Sakumo expectante en forma de pregunta.

Kakashi lo vio y se agachó hasta la altura del perro y delicadamente le sacó la bandana de la boca.

—Nanako ya no está, Inu. —Le dijo.

El perro le miró extrañado, como diciendo que no le entendía. Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

—Se ha ido.

Inu se dio la vuelta, cogió la bandana y se fue con las orejas caídas.

Sakumo miró curioso la escena y luego se fijó en el piano.

— ¿Quieres tocar?— Le dijo a Kakashi señalándole el instrumento que tenían en frente suya.

— No sé, mamá nunca llegó a enseñarme— Respondió Kakashi—Y dicen que el el talento musical se salta una generación…

—Yo sí sé alguna canción, Nanako me enseñó. Pero definitivamente, nunca tocaré tan bien como ella…—Le respondió sonriendo.

Sakumo empezó a tocar y Kakashi se recostó en su hombro

— _¡Sakumo! ¿Y ese mi bemol que te has saltado?_

Alguien les observaba desde detrás.

—_Oh, venga, que mal… _

Ella estaba con Kakashi y Sakumo, no era una persona mentirosa…

—_Qué linda escena…. —Pensó mirándoles._

Nanako lo dijo, y lo cumplirá, siempre estaría con ellos.

.

.

**Bueno…**

**Ahí está.**

**Horrible, verdad? No he explicado nada.**

**Me sentía incapaz para ello T^T Es el gran hueco que tiene el fic, el cap 6 , que parece estar maldito… Se quedará como drabble.**


	7. Chapter 7: El comienzo de una guerra I

"_Y verás que en la vida hay que sufrir, y verás que en la vida hay que luchar. Y al final si eres fuerte ganarás. No queda sino batirnos, no queda sino luchar"_

Mago de Oz_ "No queda sino batirnos, no queda sino luchar"_

_._

Capítulo 7: El comienzo de una guerra.

.

.

.

— ¿¡Qué demonios ha sido eso!— Un estruendo había retumbado en toda la villa de la hoja.

—_Ya están aquí…._

La clase de la academia estaba desarrollándose cuando se oyeron las primeras explosiones. Los niños se asustaron y Kakashi y Gai quedaron atentos a las órdenes de Minato.

—Gai , Kakashi, llevaros a los alumnos al refugio del monte de los Hokages. Montad guardia y evitad enfrentamientos, ¿De acuerdo? Y tened mucho cuidado. – Ordenó Minato después de meditarlo durante unos segundos antes de salir al campo de batalla. También les tendió unas radios— Llegan a un kilómetro a la redonda, así podréis comunicaros conmigo si ocurre algo. —Con esto, Minato salió.

Los chicos asintieron y organizaron a los alumnos. Salieron del edificio. Gai se colocó delante del grupo y Kakashi detrás. Mientras avanzaban, un shinobi de la Villa de la Roca cogió a Kakashi, que no estaba demasiado concentrado después de todo lo que había pasado.

— ¿Qué parece si cojo a éste de rehén, eh?— Dijo el ninja.

— ¡Suéltame!—Protestó Kakashi

— ¡Oh! Un ninja en miniatura—Dijo el chunnin al ver la bandana en la frente del niño. —Qué lindo, ¿Nos lo podemos quedar? — Le preguntó en broma a su equipo, que le contestaron riendo.

El Kakashi al que había atrapado se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

— ¿Un kage bunshin?

El verdadero apareció por detrás y le propinó una patada en la espalda al ninja, que sólo sirvió para despistarle un poco. Con cinco años, poca fuerza física se podía tener.

El grupo se había parado, y Gai avanzaba hacia adelante para ayudar a Kakashi.

—Gai, vete, y ya os alcanzare— Dijo el niño. Gai asintió no muy convencido

—Bueno… pero ven pronto—Dicho esto se fue con el grupo de los demás niños.

De repente, una bola de fuego cubrió a los ninja de la roca y segundos después se desplomó.

— ¿Eh?—Kakashi miró a su alrededor buscando al autor del katon— ¿Quién anda ahí?

Entonces se topó con una mata de pelo blanco

— ¡Aquí!

— ¡Los sannin!

—Anda corre, no deberías de estar aquí— Espetó Tsunade

Kakashi tragó saliva y salió corriendo en busca de Gai y los demás.

— ¿Remato a éste?—Dijo la mujer señalando al chunnin

—Como usted guste, lady Tsunade—Le respondió Jiraiya con rin tintín.

.

.

Minato luchaba al lado del Hokage y éste daba órdenes a los ninjas que aún no tenían tarea.

Kushina se encontraba peleando con un jounnin de la villa rival. Entonces éste le propinó una patada que la tiró al suelo. Alzó su katana con intención de matarla. Pero el Rayo Amarillo hizo honor a su apodo, se colocó a toda velocidad detrás del ninja y acabó con su vida.

— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Minato , tendiendo una mano a Kushina para que pudiera levantarse.

—Sí, y no necesitaba tu ayuda— Respondió ésta , sacándole la lengua al rubio.

— Vamos — Le dijo Minato, guiñándole un ojo.

Kushina asintió y los dos fueron de nuevo al campo de batalla.

Unos cinco ninjas de la roca rodearon al Hokage, pero éste, con una poderosa técnica Dôton los derrotó. Uno de ellos era un clon, y el verdadero apareció detrás de Sarutobi. Con un destello azulado, el ninja quedó fuera de combate.

El Colmillo Blanco había llegado.

—¿Todo bien, Hokage-sama?— Preguntó.

—Sí, Sakumo …

El Hokage se dio cuenta de la expresión de Sakumo, tenía la mirada extraña.

—Sakumo, puedes ir al refugio con Kakashi si quieres, no sé si estas en buenas condiciones para pelear…— Le propuso.

—No, Hokage-sama, no puedo permitir que muera más gente, de momento seré útil a Konoha. Además sé que Kakashi está bien, puedo sentir su chakra aunque esté lejos.

—Como quieras. Ve al frente, hay unos veinte ninjas. Kushina y Minato están allí. Son chunnin , pero muy numerosos , ten cuidado— Le ordenó el Hokage.

—De acuerdo

Y después de esta afirmación, fue corriendo a donde le había indicado el Hokage.


	8. Chapter 8: El comienzo de una guerra II

"_Ten siempre cerca a un amigo, y al enemigo a tu par, para saber cómo piensa y cuando actúe reaccionar"_

_Mago de Oz "No queda sino batirnos, no queda sino luchar"_

_._

Capítulo 8: El comienzo de una guerra (Parte II)

.

.

.

Gai y Kakashi se encontraban sentados apoyados en la pared del refugio del monte de los Hokages, montando guardia. El oscuro lugar estaba en silencio, sólo roto por algunos de los niños más pequeños de entre los civiles, asustados por el ataque.

—Kakashi…—Gai le llamó

El niño pareció no hacerle el menor caso

— ¿Kakashi?

—…—

—¡Kakashi!

—Qué…— Dijo con desgana.

— ¡Estás en otro mundo! Ahora mismo viene otro ninja y te secuestra y ni me doy cuenta, y... ¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga? ¿Pasa algo?

—…Nada—

—Já, no me digas que no te pasa nada, antes casi te cogen de rehén— Replicó Gai

Silencio.

—Eh…—Gai pensó alguna forma de destensar el ambiente— ¿Conoces el chiste de yo-no-yo-tampoco?—Preguntó Gai

—No…— Respondió Kakashi.

—¡ Yo tampoco!

Silencio…

Gai estalló en risas — ¿No lo pillas? ¡! Yo…tampoco!

Silencio…

—Gai…— Dijo Kakashi con cara de resignación.

Gai dejó de reír. Pensó de nuevo en sacar algún tema—... no me gusta nada este sitio tan lúgubre... Preferiría estar fuera, ayudando. ¡Con el poder de nuestra juventud!

— Ya…

Entonces el suelo tembló y los niños se pusieron de pie de un salto. Gai conectó su radio para contactar con Minato.

— ¿Sensei? , Sensei, ¿Me oye? ¿Qué ocurre allá?

—_No os preocupéis, todo está bien, quedaros allí-—_Dijo Minato, al otro lado de la radio.

—Nosotros estamos bien, no hay ninguna baja.

—_De acuerdo, tengo que cortar, seguid alerta._

Y cortó la conexión.

.

.

Sakumo Hatake enarboló su sable de luz blanca para acabar con los ninja que tenía delante. No le fue demasiado difícil.

— ¿Estás bien?— Le preguntó a Minato.

—Sí, no te preocupes—Le contestó— ¿Cuántos ninjas quedan al frente?

—Creo que apenas ninguno—Contestó Sakumo—Oh, mira, ¡Ahí viene uno!

— ¡Dejádmelo a mí!—Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Un torbellino pelirrojo avanzó hasta el ninja, y le despistó con unos ataques con su kunai. Se consiguió poner detrás de él y acabó con su vida con una técnica de viento que le mandó volar por los aires

— ¿Me echabais de menos?— Dijo Kushina, sonriente.

Minato sonrió—Creo que nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado. Espera…

El jounnin rubio recibió otro mensaje por radio.

— _¡Minato-sensei! Han entrado en el refugio unos cinco ninjas de la roca! , ¡No podemos retenerlos!_

—¡Enseguida vamos hacia allá, aguantad un poco!— Minato miró serio a Kushina y a Sakumo—Necesitan ayuda en el refugio

—Vamos— Dijo Sakumo, saliendo corriendo hacia allí—_Kakashi, ten cuidado_…

Minato y Kushina le siguieron.

.

.

.

— Gai, ¿Estás bien?

—...Me han herido en el hombro—Dijo el niño, agarrando su herida con la mano.

—Quédate aquí, yo voy con los demás— Dijo Kakashi

Gai asintió.

Inoichi , Chouza y Shikaku se encontraban peleando con los ninjas que habían preparado la emboscada al refugio. Kakashi llegó hasta ellos.

—Hemos pedido refuerzos, ya vienen— Dijo.

— ¡Hay que evitar que entren!— Gritó Inoichi.

Un ninja fue hacia Kakashi, y éste paró su ataque con un kunai. Los movimientos del ninja eran torpes y Kakashi aprovechó eso. Con hilos le ató un pie y éste tropezó. Se disponía a lanzarle un sello explosivo cuando otro ninja le atacó por detrás, haciéndole una dolorosa herida en el costado.

Sakumo Hatake acabó con el ninja con el tantô que relucía Chakra blanco.

—Kakashi, Kakashi, ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Sakumo a su hijo

—Hm… Más o menos— Respondió.

—Venga, vámonos de aquí, Minato y Kushina se encargan— Sakumo se cargó a Kakashi en la espalda.

Una ninja médico se encargó de Gai, y Minato y Kushina acabaron con la emboscada en el refugio con ayuda de la formación Ino-Shika-Choû.

El ataque cesó y los ninjas de la roca se retiraron por las numerosas bajas.

Konoha por fin volvía a estar en paz.

.

.

**¡Todos felices! y comieron perdices**

**¡Yo también! ¡Gracias por leer! **

**Sigo dándolo todo XD**

**¡Sayonara!**


	9. Chapter 9: ¿Rivales?

"_Si siembras una amistad, con mimo plántala, y abónala con paciencia, pódala con la verdad y trasplántala con fe, pues necesita tiempo y crecer."_

_Mago de Oz," La rosa de los vientos."_

_._

Capítulo 9: ¿Rivales?

.

.

.

Konoha sufrió algunas bajas, pero los nombres de los valientes ninjas que habían protegido a la aldea se expandieron como la pólvora. El apodo de ''El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha'' ya era conocido más allá del país de la Olas, y los ninjas de la roca clasificaron a Sakumo Hatake como a un ninja de rango S que había acabado con más de quince de sus shinobis.

Tsunade Jiraiya y Orochimaru empezaron a ser conocidos como los tres grandes sannin fuera de Konoha, aunque, lamentablemente, Orochimaru abandonó la aldea tiempo después para dedicarse a sus oscuros fines y pasó a ser un ninja renegado.

El tercer Hokage decidió crear un cuerpo de ninjas especializados en cumplir con misiones de alto riesgo, lo llamó ANBU.

Unos nuevos exámenes chunnins e celebraron en Konoha, y Kakashi fue el aspirante más joven en presentarse, a los seis años, junto a su compañero Maito Gai, de siete.

.

.

.

La emoción de las gradas era plausible, todos los ojos estaban puestos en el inminente combate a punto de empezar. Muchos habían ido allí a ver pelear al hijo de Colmillo Blanco, se decía que parecía ser un prodigio. Con seis años estaba tomando el examen chunnin y ya había pasado las fases anteriores incluso sin contar con un equipo como los demás aspirantes.

Era costumbre entre los señores y nobles del país del Fuego asistir a los exámenes chunnin, concretamente al torneo de combates entre aspirantes, y apostar sobre el resultado de los mismos. Incluso venían daimyos de otros países, para controlar de alguna forma el poder militar de las aldeas, por medio de sus futuras generaciones de ninjas, los aspirantes a chunnin. Cuando dos shinobi de distintos países peleaban, se formaba una competitividad no sólo entre ellos, si no entre sus dos países de origen.

Pero ese no era el caso, afortunadamente, pensó Kakashi. La presión extra sería inútil y una carga. Ya tenía bastante con tener a cientos de personas pendientes de su victoria, porque todos estaban seguros de que iba a ganar. Pero bueno, ellos no conocían a Gai, su oponente en esa fase. Kakashi sabía que podía ganar, Gai era más inexperto que él, pero no por ser menos conocido era peor ninja.

De hecho, a Kakashi el único par de ojos que le importaba que le viese ganar, era el de su padre, el hombre por el cual ahora todo el público esperaba tanto de él. Sería una vergüenza que el primogénito e único hijo de Hatake Sakumo, el legendario Colmillo Blanco, perdiera contra un desconocido. Sakumo le había entrenado especialmente para el examen y Kakashi sabía lo mucho que darían algunas personas por poder contar con unos meros consejos de su padre. Él tenía la suerte de ser entrenado por él directamente. Claro que, cuando su hijo dejaba de dar resultados, Hatake Sakumo pasaba a ignorarlo completamente hasta nuevo aviso. Y Kakashi no quería eso, claro.

Sakumo, por su parte, en las gradas, formaba parte de la escolta del señor feudal de su propio país, el del Fuego, junto a Minato. Ambos esperando al comienzo del combate junto al daimyo, charlando amablemente con él. El señor feudal tuvo la precaución de conocer a los aspirantes para, luego, poder formular una pequeña puesta por diversión más que por interés económico. El dinero no le faltaba precisamente.

— ¿Quién es ese Maito Gai?—La pregunta fue queda y casi despectiva.

—Otro gennin de la Hoja, señor—Respondió Sakumo—Según dicen, trabaja taijutsu.

—Parece de la misma edad que tu Kakashi. Es extraño ver combates entre chicos tan jóvenes, pero puede ser interesante. Aunque no creo que ese Maito sea rival para Kakashi. —El señor feudal negó con la cabeza— Apuesto por el chico de Sakumo. —Informó en voz alta. Su séquito asintió. Algunos dieron algún veredicto más, la mayoría a favor de Kakashi. Sólo una o dos personas, intrigadas ante lo desconocido, se pusieron a favor de Maito Gai.

El Hokage tomó la palabra— ¿Seguro? Gai es perseverante y tiene una gran voluntad—Rió— Tú qué piensas, ¿Sakumo?

Sakumo sonrió—No lo sé. Cuando vea el comienzo del combate quizás. — Sabía la presión que Kakashi ahora mismo llevaba encima.

— ¿Minato?

—Yo apoyo a Kakashi, realmente no creo que Gai hubiese debido participar en el examen. Es bueno, claro que lo es, tiene una fuerza de voluntad increíble… pero debería haberse esperado un año o dos.

El señor feudal sonrió—El maestro orgulloso de su alumno, ¿eh, Minato? Kakashi tiene que estar contento de teneros a los dos ayudándole—Dijo refiriéndose a Sakumo y Minato—... ¿Qué sabes del otro chico? ¿Cómo se mueve?

Minato contestó—Gai trabaja taijutsu, se le da bastante mal el ninjutsu, y no sabe nada de genjutsu, sólo salir de ellos. Tiene más fuerza de Kakashi, pero éste más conocimientos. Querrá atraerle para combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Kakashi se resistirá e intentará acabar la pelea cuanto antes. Ahí Gai tiene ventaja, puede aguantar horas realizando ejercicio físico, creo que es su mejor punto. Pero no creo que pueda ganar a Kakashi, le falta trabajar su mente y aprender estrategias. Además, prácticamente acaba de salir de la academia ninja, Kakashi ya lleva un año y medio entrenando fuera de ella.

—Son opuestos—Dijo Sakumo cruzando sus brazos. —Como el hielo y el fuego. Y nunca mejor dicho. Pero algo me dice que Maito no se lo va a poner nada fácil a mi Kakashi.

El señor feudal asintió—Veamos, voy a decir que comiencen—Hizo una seña al examinador que estaba en el terreno del estadio.

El hombre levantó un brazo y se apartó. —Podéis comenzar.

Ninguno se movió.

Pasó un largo minuto y el estadio se vio envuelto en un silencio sepulcral.

— ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué no comienzan?—Preguntó el daimyô frunciendo el ceño.

—Gai está inquieto porque Kakashi no se mueve, y Kakashi aprovecha para relajarse y pensar antes de comenzar. Una pescadilla que se muerde la cola, siempre pasa lo mismo cuando hay un combate en el que participa Kakashi. Pero no se preocupe, enseguida alguien romperá el hielo y ese será…

Un puño, dos tres.

…Gai—Minato sonrió.

Kakashi retrocedió esquivando los puños con dificultad. Gai lanzó una patada, Kakashi rodó por el suelo y nada más incorporarse arrojó un kunai. Maito lo esquivó y se quedó quieto.

Kakashi se incorporó. Hizo algunos sellos.

— ¡Ninjutsu!—Exclamó el señor feudal emocionado. Sakumo hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

—No se crea… mire

— ¿Hm?

Kakashi finalizó los sellos. Era un día soleado, hacía bastante calor. Pero de repente, el tiempo cambió totalmente, el cielo se cubrió y se impuso un trueno a todos los demás sonidos del estadio.

—Matsu no Arashi—Susurró Kakashi con los ojos cerrados.

Gai se quedó muy quieto y tragó saliva. No contrarrestaba muy bien los genjutsus y los ninjutsus. Esperó en guardia.

Un trueno rompió el silencio de nuevo, y relámpagos iluminaron el cielo.

El daimyo se sorprendió— ¡Acaba de crear una tormenta!

Sakumo sonrió y retuvo una carcajada—Este chico…

Gai avanzó rápidamente hasta Kakashi, intentando atacarle con taijutsu esperando incapacitarle para que acabase el jutsu, pero Kakashi ya lo había finalizado. Gai alcanzó a lanzarle una patada. Hatake la paró y barrió a Gai, que cayó al suelo.

Maito se movió rápidamente antes de que Kakashi consiguiera alcanzarle. Otro trueno resonó. Gai se preocupó ¿Qué era ese jutsu?

Kakashi aprovechó su confusión. Desenvainó el tantô de Hatake Sakumo.

Se escucharon los murmullos del público.

El pequeño Hatake corrió hasta Gai, con un limpio movimiento de mano giró el tantô y golpeó al experto en taijutsu en uno de sus brazos con el mango.

Gai inmediatamente se agarró el brazo y retuvo un quejido.

—¿Qué ha hecho?—Preguntó Minato. Nunca le había visto a Kakashi utilizar el tantô así.

Sakumo se lo explicó—Es algo parecido al Juuken de los Hyûga, pero a un nivel bastante más bajo, claro. Se lo he enseñado yo para contrarrestar su poca fuerza física. Kakashi golpea con el mango un punto vital del enemigo y es capaz de que éste sienta molestias por un tiempo, lo que le da una ventaja a nivel de taijutsu sobre él. Requiere mucha precisión y velocidad, pero no fuerza.

—Aah… Y ¿Lo de la tormenta?

—Hm, ahora lo veréis—Sakumo sonrió—Seguro que os sorprenderá.

Gai se recuperó un poco del golpe en su brazo, pero se quedó quieto. Resonó otro trueno y chispeó algo de lluvia. Kakashi tampoco de movió.

—Tienes que agradecerme algo. —Dijo Kakashi visiblemente divertido.

— ¿Eh?—Gai levantó la mirada.

— ¿No crees que hacía mucho calor?— Ahora se está mucho mejor. Hm…—Kakashi suspiró oliendo la lluvia y subió la cabeza dejándose mojar por las gotas. —Sí, mucho mejor…—Bajó la cabeza de vuelta, encontrando la mirada atónita de Gai.

— ¿Qué?—Gai levantó su mirada al cielo horrorizado. Se le cayó el alma a los pies — ¿Sólo era…?

—Oh, siento decepcionarte.

Sakumo tuvo que sujetar a Minato para que no se fuera a caer de la grada de la impresión.

— ¿UNA DISTRACCIÓN?

Sakumo soltó una carcajada—Sí, pero bastante útil, ¿no crees? Ese jutsu no sirve absolutamente para nada, sólo para intimidar un poco. Y, créeme, con la carita de niño bueno que tiene Kakashi, necesita intimidar si quiere que le tomen en serio. Además, para Gai ha sido una distracción. Teme los ninjutsu porque no los controla, y Kakashi sólo se ha aprovechado de eso. Ha podido semi-paralizarle el brazo derecho, ahora tiene cierta ventaja. Si sigue concentrado la pelea puede terminar en poco tiempo.

—Increíble, parece una tontería pero es una estrategia que no está nada mal. A Gai… aún le falta. Pero hay que reconocer que su taijutsu es increíble.

Gai apretó los dientes molesto. ¡El Hatake le había tomado el pelo!

Kakashi se movió entonces hacia Gai. Éste le esquivó con la gracilidad de un gato. Y le contestó con un puñetazo. Puño tras puño, patada tras patada, los dos se enzarzaron en un baile. Kakashi empezó a perder fuelle, pero Gai parecía no cansarse.

_Ésta es la mía ¡Vendetta!_—Pensó Gai, pegándole una fuerte patada en el estómago. Las patadas de Gai, no eran cosa de chiste si te alcanzaban de lleno. Kakashi se quedó sin respiración. Cayó al suelo.

—Tsk—Sakumo frunció el ceño y se acercó a la barandilla—Vamos, Kakashi, levántate…—Murmuró entre dientes. Kakashi no se movió apenas, luchando por respirar—Sólo un poco más, le tienes… ya le tienes… no puede usar su brazo derecho…aguanta un poco más y el combate es tuyo. —Agarró la barandilla fuertemente.

Gai aprovechó para recuperarse un poco. Kakashi levantó la mirada dolorido y encontró entre el público los ojos de su padre.

Maito corrió hacia él, dispuesto a encajarle algún golpe más.

— ¡LEVANTA, KAKASHI!—Sakumo gritó desde la grada.

El mango del tantô paró la patada de Gai. El experto en taijutsu cayó al suelo con la pierna adormecida. Soltó un fuerte alarido de dolor.

—Vaya…—Minato se sorprendió. Una sola palabra de Sakumo, una sola, y Kakashi ya estaba de nuevo en pie sacando fuerzas de nadie sabe dónde.

Kakashi se incorporó jadeando. El combate se había alargado demasiado.

Gai trató de levantarse sin éxito. —Tsk…—Levantó su mano lentamente.

—No, no puede ser que Gai…—Murmuró Minato.

—Me rindo, no puedo continuar.

El Rayo Amrillo se sorprendió. ¿Gai se estaba rindiendo? No, imposible. ¡Gai nunca se rendía! ¡Era un kamikaze!

—Peeero—Gai consiguió sentarse en el suelo con dificultad—Tomémoslo como un 1-0, ¿Vale?

— ¿Eh?

—Aunque gane este combate no voy a ser chunnin, Kakashi. No me vale la pena lesionarme más…¡Porque tú acaparas todo la atención! Bien…te voy a proponer una cosa ¡Seamos rivales, Kakashi! ¡Necesito tener rivales poderosos, para mejorar! ¡y vencerte la próxima vez! ¡Juro que la próxima vez que peleemos te ganaré, y si no, haré mil flexiones al día durante una semana! ¡Entonces hablarán de mí y no de ti, tooodos se sorprenderán ante _Gai the greatest_! ¿Qué me dices, eh, Kakashi? Es una buenísima idea, útil para ti también, ya que me tendrás de meta a superar. —Los dientes le brillaron a Gai como en anuncio de dentífrico— ¿Ves? Pienso en los dos, mi plan es infalible.

—Esto...pues creo que me llaman ¿sabes?…me voy yendo — Kakashi disimuló. ¿Qué decía ese chalado?—Luego si eso… hablamos y tal, ¿eh?— _Pienso correr como no he corrido en mi vida antes que tener que aguantar3 a este raro._

— ¡Lo sabía!— Dijo Gai, poniéndose en pie milagrosamente ¿Pero no se suponía que no podía seguir peleando?— ¡Te gusta la idea de competir con alguien tan cool como yo! Es normal, te comprendo. Suele pasar. Soy la estrella de Konoha y todos me adoran—Otra vez ese brillito. ¿Con qué se lavaba los dientes? ¿Con lejía?

—Pues… No exactamente…—Respondió el niño.

Por la cara de Gai caían cascadas y cascadas de lágrimas, corrió hacia Kakashi y le abrazó como si fuera un osito de peluche.

— ¡Me has emocionado, definitivamente eres el único digno de ser mi rival!

_._

.

.

Kakashi Hatake se graduó a los 6 años como chunnin, convirtiéndose en el shinobi más joven en logarlo en la historia de la villa de la hoja (sólo igualado por Tenzô dos años después). Maito Gai se graduó al cumplir ocho años y declaró a Kakashi su eterno rival, obteniendo una respuesta bastante neutra por parte de éste…

Kushina y Minato, después del examen chunnin, formalizaron su relación casándose, aumentando esto el estrés del rubio al tener que convivir con una mujer tan escandalosa y enérgica. Pero en el fondo no podía vivir sin ella, dicen que los opuestos se atraen.

El devenir del tiempo hizo que transcurriera un año más.

Dicen que todo lo que ocurre en Konoha, se archiva y guarda para la posteridad. Pero no siempre. Hay veces, en las que no interesa que _ciertos hechos_ se archiven. Y lo que ocurrió pasado un año, no le interesó a Konoha que fuese guardado.

Actualmente, todo acerca de lo que pasó, quedó en la memoria de algunos, pero nunca reflejado en un papel para la posteridad. No figura en ningún archivo.

Pero a Kakashi no le hará falta ningún archivo para recordar lo que sucedió, porque se le quedará grabado con fuego en la memoria durante toda su vida.

.

.

.

**Lo dejo con intriga (¿?) xD Bah, todos sabéis qué viene ahora.**

**Bueno, espero haber narrado bien la pelea de Gai y Kakashi. Me resulta difícil narrar combates (si lo notan, no hay muchos en este fic)**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews**

**¡Y sobre todo muchas gracias por leer! **

**¡Saludos!**


	10. Chapter 10: Visita

"_Capital del reino de mentiras llena. Todos eran buenos chicos, y ahora quién se acuerda"_

_Amaral "El artista del alambre" _

_._

Capítulo 10: Visita

.

.

.

Estaba ya anocheciendo y Kakashi se encontraba entrenando en el jardín cuando oyó que su padre entraba en casa, volvía después de una semana fuera de Konoha.

Kakashi le preguntó a su padre con anterioridad en qué consistía la misión que le habían encomendado.

Él le explicó que debía infiltrarse en la Villa de la Roca y robar los archivos de los planes de ataque, o en su defecto, obtener algo de información de algún prisionero que debían de secuestrar. Era una misión sumamente importante para el desarrollo de la guerra que azotaba a ambas villas, y Konoha confiaba fielmente que Sakumo podría completarla con éxito.

Kakashi fue corriendo hacia la puerta para recibir a su padre. Pero vio que Sakumo no venía solo, los consejeros y el Hokage le seguían.

El niño detuvo sus pasos— ¿Sucede algo?— Preguntó Kakashi retrocediendo extrañado al ver a las personas que acompañaban a su padre.

—Kakashi, vete a tu habitación, es tarde—Respondió Sakumo en tono brusco.

—Pero…

—He dicho que vayas—Sakumo levantó el rostro. Su expresión era de molestia. Mantenía su mano en el costado, probablemente le habían herido.

Algo había pasado. No había misión tan complicada de la que su padre saliera tan mal

—Ya has oído, niño. No tienes nada que oír de esta conversación. —Dijo Homura.

Pocas cosas podían llegar a molestar de verdad a Kakashi, y una de ellas era que le tratasen como un niño. Acababa de cumplir ocho años, pero era un chunnin y tenía derecho a enterarse de lo que pasaba. ¡Por dios! Esos consejeros como-se-llamasen ni siquiera eran ninja.

—La verdad es que sí que me importa—Después de decir esto, Kakashi se tapó la boca con una mano y se dio cuenta de que no debería de haber dicho nada.

— Kakashi, vete a tu habitación y luego ya hablaremos—Espetó Sakumo enfadado pero sin levantar la voz.

El chico se sobresaltó. No recordó ninguna vez en la que Sakumo se hubiese enfadado así, ni siquiera cuando rompió un cristal con un shuriken. Eso quiere decir que realmente estaba muy molesto y era mejor obedecer. Fue hacia su habitación subiendo las escaleras resignado y cerró la puerta con un estrépito. Se tumbó en el suelo boca abajo y pegó la oreja a la tarima, concentrándose y afinando el oído para escuchar.

Para algo servirá el entrenamiento de espionaje, ¿No?

Sakumo, el Hokage y los consejeros se sentaron en la mesa encima del tatami del dôjo.

Hiruzen inició la conversación suspirando—Sakumo, entiendes la gravedad del asunto, ¿No?—Dijo pausadamente.

—Sí, hokage-sama—Respondió el aludido tenue.

Koharu tomó la palabra—Era una misión importantísima y fracasaste.

Kakashi se sorprendió mucho. ¿Su padre? ¿El Colmillo Blanco? ¿Fracasar en una misión? Creía que no viviría para presenciar ese momento.

—No podía dejar a esos hombres a su suerte. Volví a por ellos y… Seguro que hay alguna forma de arreglarlo, estoy dispuesto a salir de nuevo con otro grupo-

— Basta—Interrumpió el consejero— Sabes mejor que nadie que no hay vuelta atrás, creo que has perdido demasiada sangre. ¿En qué consiste esa norma del código ninja? ¡Lo primordial para un shinobi es la misión, por encima de lo demás! Y más aún si la misión es tan importante.

— ¡¿Incluso por encima de las vidas de sus compañeros?—Sakumo se levantó del suelo indignado. — ¡¿Así funcionan las cosas en Konoha? ¿Tiramos la vida de nuestros camaradas por la borda en cuanto surgen dificultades? ¡¿Somos como los shinobis de la _Aldea de la niebla sangrienta_?

Kakashi se agarró al suelo y empezó a temblar. Sakumo daba mucho, mucho miedo cuando se enfadaba.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—No me levantes la voz, Sakumo...Ahora entiendo lo mal educado que tienes a tu hijo

Sakumo abrió la boca para decir algo y subió la mano señalando a Koharu. Cerró los ojos y por un segundo se relajó bajando la mano en tensión.

— Vale, fuera de aquí—Dijo el jounnin templando sus nervios señalando la puerta.

— ¿Nos estás echando, Colmillo Blanco?—Escupió las palabras Homura

—Sakumo, cálmate, se te abrirá de nuevo la herida—Dijo tranquilizadoramente el Hokage—Sólo estamos intentando arreglar esto—Hiruzen se levantó para quedar a la altura de Sakumo y poniendo una mano en su hombro le animó a sentarse de nuevo.

— ¿Arreglar? ¿Arreglar el qué? Todo está perdido—Dijo Koharu mirando a Sakumo— ¡Hatake! ¡Esto no tiene arreglo! ¡La guerra no va a tener fin!

Kakashi no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. A su padre le había ocurrido algo en la última misión, y había fracasado.

La verdad es que no entendía nada ¿Tan importante fue esa misión? Muchas misiones no tienen éxito día a día. No recordaba haber visto a su padre fracasar en ninguna, pero era algo que pasaba a menudo.

El niño escuchó cómo hablaban por un tiempo más. Luego oyó un portazo y sobreentendió que los "invitados" de habían ido.

¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Bajar con su padre al salón y preguntar por lo ocurrido o hacerse el dormido y esperar a mañana?

Salió de su cuarto en silencio y bajó las escaleras encontrando a su padre sentado en el salón sujetándose el costado donde estaba herido con la mirada perdida en la nada.

.

.

Kakashi enarcó una ceja sin saber cómo actuar.

—Qué haces ahí como un pasmarote…muévete—Dijo Sakumo entre dientes. Kakashi dio un respingo.

El hombre cerró los ojos y negó—Bien…—Suspiró—Vale, no tengo que pagarla contigo—Kakashi se relajó y se sentó al lado de su padre esperando por unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos.

—Trae agua, gasas y unas vendas, por favor— Dijo finalmente Sakumo en voz baja abriendo los ojos.

Kakashi se levantó y fue al baño del piso de arriba a por el botiquín. Luego se dirigió a la cocina y llenó un recipiente de agua. Entró en el salón de nuevo y dejó el recipiente encima de la mesa del Kotatsu * Sakumo cogió una gasa y la mojó en agua para limpiar la sangre de la herida, teniendo que quedar en una posición no muy cómoda para alcanzarla. Chasqueó la lengua— ¿Me ayudas?

Kakashi asintió y cogió la gasa para limpiar la sangre. Cuando acabó se dispuso a vendar la herida, intentado recordar cómo lo hacía Rin. Acabó y guardó todo lo que había sacado en el baño y la cocina y se volvió a sentar de rodillas al lado de Sakumo. Iba a hablar cuando su padre le interrumpió—No me preguntes nada, Kakashi, porque ni yo sé decirte qué ha pasado…

Kakashi asintió sin convencimiento. Sakumo miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared del salón y tomó la palabra de nuevo— Vete a dormir, Kakashi, casi es medianoche—Dijo pasándole la mano por el pelo. —Si quieres hablamos mañana, ¿sí?

—Bueno…—Kakashi se levantó y fue a su cuarto en el piso de arriba. Aunque estaba seguro de que no iba a pegar ojo, y Sakumo tampoco.

.

.

.

***Los kotatsus son las mesas bajitas japonesas en las que en invierno se las pone una mantita y una estufa debajo para estar calentitos xD En Shin-Chan sale muy a menudo **


	11. Chapter 11: Lo siento

"_Han pasado demasiados años desde los días dorados, cuando fue portada de todos los diarios._

_Y ahora que todo ha acabado, que tu vida cae en picado, ¿quién te va a querer ahora?, quién te va a querer ahora…, y ahora que la luz del día brilla sobre tus pupilas, ¿quién se va a creer tu historia?, quién se va a creer tu historia…"_

Amaral _"El artista del alambre"_

_._

Capítulo 11: Sayonara.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días y la situación de guerra empeoró. Los ataques eran más frecuentes. Pero también empeoró la salud física y mental de Sakumo, al cual la aldea rechazaba. Ya casi no salía de casa. Cuando salía, la gente ni siquiera le saludaba, y muchas veces le hablaban mal. Kakashi se estaba empezando a preocupar bastante. Se preguntaba una y otra vez si tan malo era lo que había hecho su padre.

Un día, los antiguos camaradas de Sakumo vinieron a hablar con él.

—_No necesitábamos tu ayuda, tendrías que haber acabado es maldita misión, o... ¿Es que querías hacerte el héroe?—_Le decían.

Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Al día siguiente, Kakashi había salido a hacer algunas compras, ya que su padre no se mostraba animado para salir. Cada vez estaba peor, especialmente después de la visita de sus compañeros.

—Kakashi.

— ¿Sí?— El niño se acercó hasta su padre para ver qué quería.

—No nos queda casi arroz.

—Bueno, pues vamos a comprar… ¿No?—Dijo Kakashi esperanzado cogiendo las sandalias para salir.

Sakumo quedó en silencio. Kakashi estaba preparado para salir y su padre seguía sentado de rodillas en el dôjo.

—Venga, vamos—Dijo el niño sonriente.

—Kakashi...

—Padre…van a cerrar, se hace tarde— Kakashi trataba de que Sakumo saliera con él. — Mira, está oscureciendo— Dijo señalando la ventana

—…

Kakashi suspiró y salió de casa.

.

.

"_No necesitábamos tu ayuda…"_

"_¿Querías hacerte el héroe?"_

"_Todo está fastidiado, no tiene arreglo…"_

"_Por tu culpa los ninja de la roca han asesinado a mi marido. Te odio"_

"_La guerra no acabará nunca… si hubieras acabado la misión todo sería más fácil y no moriría más gente"_

"_No quiero que mis hijos te llegaran a tener como sensei. Retírate"_

"_Lo importante son las reglas, las normas, los sentimientos son innecesarios, estorban las misiones, un jounnin debería de saber eso,_

… _lo primordial es acabar la misión"_

Las mismas palabras de repetían en la cabeza de Sakumo un día tras otro. Las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes. La aldea le odiaba. Pronto Kakashi también lo haría, porque esto le estaba afectando a los dos. Por su _"error",_ la gente también le guardaba cierto rencor al niño, y esto estaba haciendo daño a su hijo. Kakashi ya no sabía lo que era correcto, estaba confundido y releía el código ninja todos los días con el ceño fruncido encontrando contradicción entre las normas y las enseñanzas de su padre y su sensei. El niño le hacía muchas preguntas, y Sakumo no sabía que decirle.

"_¿Por qué te odian tus compañeros? Les salvaste"_

"_¿Cuándo se va a pasar esto? ¿Cuándo vas a volver a hacer misiones, padre?"_

"_¿Qué pasó malo en esa misión? ¿Por qué ya no hablas con la gente?"_

"_Minato sensei siempre dice que el trabajo en equipo y los camaradas son lo más importante… ¿Por qué en las normas pone que lo primordial es la misión?"_

"_¿Por qué la gente me mira raro? ¿He hecho algo mal?"_

No… no podía contestarle a nada de eso. Ni él mismo sabía lo que era correcto ahora. Se quedó pensativo de nuevo. No había salida.

¿O sí la había…?

_Quizá…sólo quizá…_

La única salida posible ahora era…

Repentinamente, Sakumo subió a su habitación y se vistió con un holgado kimono blanco. Cogió su sable de chakra blanco que reposaba en la esquina del cuarto y papel, un pincel y tinta que habían pertenecido a Nanako.

Acarició una foto de su mujer. _Lo siento…_Murmuró. _Lo siento de veras…Pero ¿qué más puedo hacer? _

Bajó hasta el piso inferior y se sentó de rodillas en el centro del dôjo. Tomó el papel y los instrumentos de escritura, buscando las palabras adecuadas para un poema de despedida.

Pero no pudo encontrarlas.

Suspiró y dejó el pincel. Rezó una oración en silencio. Cogió su espada con las manos temblorosas y la dirigió hacia la zona donde se encontraba su estómago. Cerró los ojos y de un tirón y sin pensarlo más, se clavó el ninjatô en su cuerpo, completando el ritual del harakiri.

_Quizá así todo esté bien…_

En el tiempo que le quedaba de vida, una hora de agonía hasta desangrarse por completo, pensó que acababa de dejar solo a su hijo, y esperó que le fuera todo bien_._ Todo iría biensi el desaparecía de Konoha. Se sintió cobarde, muy cobarde. Ya no era el Colmillo Blanco, ya no era una persona respetada, ya no era ni un buen padre, no era nadie.Esa era el tipo de muerte de los cobardes que habían perdido su honor.

—Lo-sie-nto, Nanako…—Murmuró a su esposa. Ella le pidió que estuviera siempre al lado de Kakashi. Sakumo había incumplido esa promesa.

Se derrumbó sobre la tarima del dôjo, cubriéndolo de sangre. A duras penas cogió el pincel mojado en tinta negra y escribió una disculpa en la madera. Entonces simplemente bajó la cabeza y esperó su inminente muerte sufriendo. Cuanto más dolor mejor, pensó. Así le recordaría hasta su último aliento todos los errores que había cometido.

.

.

.

— ¿Otou-san?—Preguntó Kakashi en la entrada, sin obtener respuesta. — ¡Padre, ya tengo el arroz!

—Padre, va a empezar a llover— Se quejó mirando las nubes negras que se habían formado en el cielo—_Las luces están apagadas. Qué raro… ¿Habrá salido?_

Volvió a preguntar y de nuevo no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, así que optó por forzar la puerta. Después de darle un buen golpe entró y se quitó las sandalias. Preguntó otra vez por su padre. Miró en el jardín, pero no había nadie. Repitió el mismo proceso en la cocina. Miraría en el dôjo luego, no se le permitía entrar cuando no estaba acompañado. Subió al primer piso, y no le encontró por ninguna parte.

Se detuvo en la puerta del dôjo y se percató de algo.

_Huele como si… esto…huele a sangre…_

Rápidamente abrió de un tirón la puerta de la habitación. La estancia estaba oscura, y Kakashi no vio nada hasta que un trueno iluminó la sala.

Pero Kakashi prefirió no haber visto.

— Sangre… sí…era sangre…

El niño empezó a respirar agitadamente.

— ¿Qué…?

Kakashi salió corriendo del dôjo y lo primero que hizo por costumbre fue recorrer la casa de nuevo en busca de algún ninja enemigo. Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Subió hasta el piso de arriba, pero no encontró a nadie, ni ningún indicio de que hubiera entrado alguien en la casa. Registró los dos pisos. Sin saber qué hacer volvió al dôjo.

—No puede ser…

Un trueno iluminó la estancia, donde se podía leer algo en el suelo: Lo siento

_Estoy soñando_

Kakashi cayó de rodillas, sin poder creerse lo que había ocurrido.

_Esto no es real_

—Padre… ¿Qué te has hecho…?—Quiso gritar, pero no pudo.

Kakashi por una vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer. Se quedó quieto, muy quieto, temblando y respirando con dificultad. Parecía que se ahogaba. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo, pero no podía mover un solo dedo. Solo podía ver a su padre y no despegar la vista de él. Todas las imágenes de los últimos días vinieron a su mente, como un torrente. Lo único que pudo hacer después de coger una gran bocanada de aire fue gritar.

_Era un mal sueño, sólo eso._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Lindo ¿Eh?**

**Me documenté en Wikipedia sobre el Harakiri y por poco me traumo. Estos japos y su honor… están todos locos :'D, toooodos como cabras. No se especifica en ninguna parte que Sakumo se suicidara así, pero es lo más lógico. Un ninja, japonés, pierde su honor… no sé, todo apunta al seppuku y creo que todos lo hemos asumido así.**


	12. Chapter 12: Ya no siento nada

"_No quedan días de verano para pedirte perdón, para borrar del pasado el daño que te hice yo. Si pienso en ti siento que esta vida no es justa, si pienso en ti y en la luz de esa mirada tuya. _

_No quedan días de verano, el viento se los llevó. Un cielo de nubes negras cubría el último adiós. Y fue sentir de repente tu ausencia, como un eclipse de sol… ¿Por qué no vas a mi vera?"_

_Amaral, "Días de verano"_

_._

Capítulo 12: Ya no siento nada.

.

.

.

Minato caminaba tranquilo hacia la casa Hatake, un tanto alejada de la aldea, pero que prometía un paseo agradable. Sacó su paraguas, había empezado a llover, _una tormenta de verano_, pensó el jounnin. Vislumbró la casa de su sempai, se dispuso a ir andando hasta ella.

Escuchó un grito, y empezó a correr hacia la entrada.

—Parece Kakashi—Se dijo a sí mismo preocupado. Olvidó el pedir permiso para entrar y vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Plegó su paraguas y se internó en la oscura casa. Cogió un kunai y anduvo con sigilo por el pasillo de la entrada durante un tiempo.

— ¿Kakashi? ¿Sakumo-sempai? ¿Estáis bien? — Minato siguió andando. Algo no iba bien.

Entró en el dôjo. El kunai se le resbaló de la mano. Los truenos de la tormenta iluminaban el interior. El jounnin obvió el quitarse las sandalias y se internó en la habitación. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Después se acercó.

Kakashi se volvió asustado. El jounnin se acercó lentamente al niño y vio enseguida lo que había ocurrido. Tomó a Kakashi del hombro y le alejó del cadáver.

—Minato-sensei, hay…creo que hay que llamar a un ninja médico…—Dijo Kakashi desde atrás.

Minato comprobó que Sakumo no tenía pulso y llevaba muerto por lo menos un rato. Observó con atención la forma en la que la espada estaba clavada en el cuerpo y se fijó también en que Sakumo vestía un kimono blanco.— _No me lo puedo creer_ —Pensó.

—Minato-sensei…

El hombre negó con la cabeza. Lo primordial ahora era sacar a Kakashi de allí antes de que el niño entrara en pánico. Se dio la vuelta.

—Sal, voy a buscar ayuda…—Le dijo al niño.

— ¿Va a llamar a un médico?

—Si…—Mintió—Ahora sal, espera en el jardín...—Kakashi no se movió ni un ápice. Minato le cogió en brazos y le condujo fuera de la casa. El niño se apoyó en la valla del jardín y se quedó sentado allí.

—Vale…s-si va a llamar a un médico… todo estará bien…—Dijo Kakashi aún en shock. No le importó mojarse con la lluvia, ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que estaba lloviendo. El niño tenía los ojos muy abiertos y temblaba.

—Sí, Kakashi-kun. Todo estará bien…—Le dijo el sensei entristecido posando su mano sobre la cabeza del niño.

.

.

.

La policía de los Uchiha llegó a la casa un tiempo después y acordonó la zona.

—Minato-san, explíquenos lo que ha ocurrido—Dijo Fugaku. Iba acompañado de su subordinado, que apuntaba toda la información en una libreta. —Con todo detalle, por favor.

Minato se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró antes de hablar—Bien… ehm , bueno, llegué aquí hace aproximadamente unas dos horas. Entré y…

— ¿Entró? ¿Sin permiso?—Le cortó el Uchiha. —Eso no es muy normal.

—Escuché un grito proveniente del interior, como comprenderá no iba a quedarme quieto.

—Por favor, Minato-san, cuéntelo todo.

El jounnin rubio suspiró de nuevo—De acuerdo, lo siento. Bueno, como escuché un grito entré con precaución, cogiendo un kunai.

— ¿Para qué quería hablar con Hatake Sakumo?—Cortó Fugaku de nuevo.

Minato frunció el ceño—Eso es confidencial, no les incumbe.

Fugaku sonrió—Nos incumbe, bastante.

—Le conozco desde hace años, quería hablar con él. De vez en cuando ayudo a Kakashi con su entrenamiento, es normal que tenga contacto con su padre. —Respondió Minato molesto.

El Uchiha asintió—Qué relación tenía específicamente con Hatake Sakumo?

Minato dudó y luego frunció el ceño—Oiga, ¿No estará pensando que asesiné al padre de mi alumno, no?—Dijo enojado.

—Yo no insinúo nada, cumplo con mi deber—Explicó Fugaku tranquilo—No se lo tome como algo personal. Además del chico, es usted el único testigo antes de que llegáramos.

—Mire, Hatake Sakumo se suicidó. No le dé más vueltas— Explicó Minato sereno. —Ya sabe en qué situación se encontraba.

El policía Uchiha le miró fijamente—Cualquier ninja con el suficiente conocimiento puede hacer que un asesinato parezca un suicidio. Y más es la situación en la que se encontraba la víctima. Sé que lo más probable es que Hatake-san cometiera el harakiri, pero tenemos que barajar todas las posibilidades. Algunas personas incluso seguramente se alegren cuando oigan que el Colmillo Blanco ha muerto.

Minato asintió. Fugaku tomó la palabra de nuevo—Voy a ver el escenario. Kanzuo, tú habla con el chico y sigue apuntando todo. Tienes mejor tacto con los niños—El Uchiha se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa.

Kanzuo dirigió su vista a Kakashi, que estaba sentado en uno de los muros del jardín.

— ¿Podría dejarlo para otro momento?—Preguntó Minato—No creo que Kakashi tenga ganas de hablar, y, por experiencia le digo, que si no quiere hablar no lo hará.

—Bueno…Fugaku-san me lo ordenó… Pero creo que puedo dejarlo para mañana. —El joven se dio la vuelta para ir hacia otra parte del jardín para hablar con los demás policías.

Minato se quedó de pie sin moverse durante unos minutos. Fugaku volvió al cabo de un tiempo y le dijo al jounnin—Todo indica a que ha sido un suicidio.

Minato suspiró tranquilo, no quería volverse sospechoso de asesinato.

—No hay ni rastro de que hubiese podido entrar alguien en la casa antes de que lo hiciera Kakashi, y Hatake Sakumo llevaba muerto un tiempo antes de que su hijo llegara.—Prosiguió el Uchiha.—Mis hombres están retirando el cuerpo , y cuando terminen nos marcharemos. Mañana hablaremos con el chico y daremos por cerrado el caso. —Fugaku se fue con los demás policías. Al cabo de un tiempo terminaron y se fueron de la casa.

Minato se acercó hasta Kakashi, que seguía sentado en el muro. Se había puesto su máscara negra y el jounnin no pudo ver bien qué expresión tenía, pero parecía que había salido del shock inicial y estaba más tranquilo.

El niño habló en voz baja— ¿Ya se han ido?

—Sí. Aunque mañana probablemente te busquen para hablar contigo—Respondió Minato. Kakashi asintió tranquilo. El jounnin miró su reloj de muñeca y vio que eran cerca de la una de la mañana.

—Kakashi, ¿Quieres venir a dormir a mi casa esta noche? Tengo una habitación libre. —Preguntó Minato. —Además Kushina no está

El niño levantó su mirada hacia Minato—No hace falta, me quedo aquí.

—… ¿Seguro?

—Si…

—Bueno, pues… hasta mañana entonces—Se despidió Minato antes de irse, no muy convencido de dejar al niño solo. —Entra pronto en casa, vas a resfriarte. Y siempre puedes venir si quieres, sabes donde vivo—El jounnin se fue.

Pero Kakashi no entró en casa. Se quedó toda la noche en el jardín pensando y dándose cuenta de que se acababa de quedar solo, era el último miembro del clan Hatake.

_._

_._

_._

—Archivo #6254—

_Hatake Sakumo.__ "Konoha no Shiroi Kiba"_

Jounnin de Konoha no sato

Fallecido con 36 años de edad.

_Causa de muerte: _Traición, Harakiri.

_Familia: _

Sûo Nanako, esposa (fallecida con 32 años de edad)

Hatake Kakashi (hijo) chunnin de Konoha en activo.

_Habilidades: _Especialidad en armas de filo. Chakra de naturaleza desconocida.

.

.

.

Minato decidió ir a hacer una visita a la tumba de Sakumo. Había admirado mucho a esa persona y lamentaba enormemente que todo hubiera tenido que acabar así. Se acercó a la lápida y le sacudió el polvo.

—No creo que Kakashi venga… Así que... — Minato suspiró. —No sé si llamarlo así, pero se ha enfadado contigo, sempai. Está algo confundido, intentaré hacer algo.

Minato dejó una flor y se fue.

.

.

.

—Llegué a casa a las siete y cuarto después de salir a comprar arroz. Entré y… lo vi.—Dudó— Recorrí la casa por si había entrado alguien, pero yo estaba solo, así que volví a bajar al dôjo y si mal no recuerdo entonces llegó Minato-sensei—Relató Kakashi a Kanzou y Fugaku.

El policía más joven dejó de apuntar y miró a Kakashi pensativo— ¿No tienes otra familia, aunque sea de fuera de Konoha?

—No…no creo, no sé. —Dijo Kakashi cansado de preguntas. Él sólo quería estar solo.

—Bueno…—Kanzou se giró hasta Fugaku con lo mirada preocupada.

Fugaku tomó la palabra y le tendió un papel a Kakashi—Los siguientes bienes patrimoniales quedan reflejados en los documentos oficiales como tuyos—Kakashi guardó el papel en el bolsillo sin mucho interés. Kanzou tomó el famoso tantô de Sakumo y se lo tendió a Kakashi.

—…así como esto. —El niño tomó el arma con cuidado y se la colgó a la espalda. Recordó cómo le fascinaba de pequeño el poder tener ese tantô entre las manos.

Pero ahora ya no sentía nada.

.

.

.

**Sin mucho que decir.**

**Saludos desde Madrid**


	13. Chapter 13: Aburrimiento

"_Quiero vivir, quiero gritar, quiero sentir el universo sobre mí como un náufrago en el mar, quiero encontrar mi sitio"_

_Amaral "El universo sobre mí"_

_._

Capítulo 13: Aburrimiento.

.

.

.

Minato fue a dar un paseo al parque, llegó y se tumbó sobre la hierba despreocupadamente.

—No puedo creerlo —El chico suspiró. —Ahora estoy demasiado libre… Antes estaba estresado... ¡Ahora me aburro demasiado! ¿Es que no hay término medio?—Dijo hablando solo—Debería de vigilar a Kakashi. Sé que no le gusta, pero un niño de ocho años no va a poder vivir totalmente solo…Hm, Ahora que lo pienso... El Hokage no me manda a misiones con tanta frecuencia como antes… Trama algo._ Un momento, ¡¿Qué hago hablando solo? ! Voy a asustar a la gente! ¡Necesito entretenimiento ya! _

—¡Minato!

— ¿Jiraiya-sensei?—Dijo Minato quedando ahora sentado en la hierba—Podrías ser más discreto…

— ¡Te veo aburrido! , y con una cara un poco larga — Dijo Jiraiya.

— ¿No te has enterado aún de lo que ha pasado?—Preguntó Minato extrañado.

—No… no he estado en Konoha, estaba en una misión. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?—Preguntó Jiraiya sentándose al lado de Minato.

—Sakumo…—Dijo Minato mirando a Jiraiya.

— ¿Sakumo Hatake? Con él tenía que hablar. No tiene que hacer caso de las tonterías de unos cuantos ignorantes que le dicen lo que tiene que hacer ¡Es el Colmillo Blanco!… ¿Qué ha pasado con él…?

Minato dirigió su mirada al suelo—Ha fallecido.

— ¿Q-qué…? … Cómo han podido… ¿Quién? No me digas que han llegado tan lejos…—Preguntó Jiraiya enfadado.

Su alumno negó con la cabeza—No le ha matado nadie… se ha suicidado.

— ¿Que se ha qué…?— Dijo Jiraiya apenado— No le conocí especialmente, pero parecía una persona fuerte… nunca creí que esto llegase a estos extremos.

—Si…

Jiraiya suspiró— ¿Y Kakashi?

—Bueno, Kakashi ya… es chunnin y es el hijo de Sakumo, nadie va a mover un dedo por él—Dijo Minato apenado— Mucha gente considera que cuando eres chunnin te puedes apañar tú solo… claro, los ninjas alcanzan ese rango ya con doce años o más. Pero Kakashi es la excepción de confirma la regla. Fue chunnin a los seis años, y ahora con ocho su padre, la única persona que siempre había estado a su lado, se ha ido. Cuando yo tenía diez años, mi tío se suicidó tras una depresión, y yo pensaba: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no nos tiene al resto de la familia? Nos ha dejado, ¿no significábamos nada para él? Puedo comprender un poco cómo se siente Kakashi ahora. Debe de pensar que no significaba nada para su padre, pues cuando alguien se suicida es que ya no encuentra ninguna razón para vivir. ¿Kakashi no era una razón de vida para Sakumo?—Minato suspiró cansado—Nunca sabré qué se le pasaba a Sakumo por la cabeza, Jiraiya. Él le dejó solo.

—Sakumo pensó que sería una molestia—Minato se sorprendió—Pensó que si se fuera, tal vez Kakashi no sufriría más, y la gente de la aldea olvidaría lo que pasó.

Su alumno suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo—Todo esto es complicado…

—Deberías entretenerte en algo… ¡Mira!,! Este es el borrador del primer capítulo de mi próximo libro. Se titulara: Icha Icha Paradise— Dijo tendiéndole a Minato unas hojas

—Hm… No voy a leer eso—Respondió Minato temiéndose el contenido del libro.

— Pues… entretente en otra cosa…

— ¿Como qué?

—Hm… en algo entretenido—Dijo Jiraiya como si fuera lo más normal del mundo…

—No me digas— Dijo Minato resoplando.

Jiraiya se quedó pensativo un tiempo… — ¿Los de la academia se gradúan dentro de poco , no?

—Sí…pasado mañana…—Respondió Minato extrañado por la pregunta de Jiraiya.

—Entonces... ya tengo entretenimiento para ti— Dijo.

— ¿? ¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntó Minato, aún más extrañado que antes.

Jiraiya puso una de sus poses ultra -fantásticas y dijo:

— ¡Entrena gennins!

A Minato le dio de todo. ¿Entrenar gennins? Qué clase de broma era esa… Lo de las clases en la academia ya fue muy fuerte para él…

—Así que eso tramaba el Hokage — Murmuró— No, Jiraiya, eso es más de tu estilo, olvídalo.

— ¡Anda ya! ¡Si cada vez que te llaman Minato-sensei se te forma una sonrisa en la jeta!— Dijo Jiraiya intentándolo convencer.

— ¡Calla!—Dijo Minato dándole una palmada quizá demasiado fuerte en el hombro y poniéndose de pie—Bueno, me tengo que ir yendo a casa.

— ¡Hasta luego, Minato-kun, piensa sobre lo que te he dicho! Y mira a ver cómo está Kakashi, yo me tengo que ir de nuevo—Se despidió Jiraiya.

—Que sí... Que sí… ¡Lo pensare!— Respondió el rubio. —Y luego me paso por la casa Hatake.

Minato empezó a caminar hasta su casa.

— _¿Sensei…?_—Pensó sonriendo.

.

.

.

Los aspirantes a gennin se graduaron en la academia a una edad que no superaba los diez años. Rin, Obito, Kurenai, Iruka… Y llegó el momento de organizarlos en equipos.

Rin estalló de alegría en su interior al descubrir que iba a ser compañera de Kakashi. Obito Uchiha le caía muy bien también. Tuvo un buen presentimiento respecto a su nuevo equipo.

Obito contempló con horror cómo iba a ser compañero de Hatake Kakashi. Lo compensó el tener a Rin también en el equipo. Presintió que iba a tener problemas con Kakashi, pero todo se solucionaría cuando su compañero descubriese lo ultra alucinante que era él.

Kakashi reaccionó con indiferencia cuando vio que Obito Uchiha y Namiashi Rin iban a ser sus compañeros de equipo. Realmente, no tuvo ningún presentimiento. Esperó que no entorpecieran demasiado su entrenamiento.

.

.

.

**Sin nada que añadir.**

**Saludos desde Madrid : )**


	14. Chapter 14: Equipo

"_On and on, does anybody know what we're living for? The show must go on. Inside muy heart is breaking. But my smile still stays on"_

(Sigue y sigue ¿Alguien sabe para qué estamos viviendo? El show debe continuar. Dentro mi corazón se está partiendo. Pero mi sonrisa aún permanece)

Queen, "_The show must go on"_

_._

Capítulo 14: Equipo

.

.

.

Konoha amaneció al día siguiente, un día en el que los miembros de los nuevos equipos debían reunirse con sus nuevos capitanes.

Rin se dirigía hacia el punto de encuentro, el puente de Konoha, tarareando una pegadiza cancioncilla y recogiendo flores por el camino. Cuando llegó y vio que sus compañeros no habían llegado aún se sentó en la barandilla del puente para esperarles.

A las nueve en punto vislumbró la figura de Kakashi, que se colocó de pie a su lado.

—Hola— Saludó Rin sonriendo.

Kakashi respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Poco después llegó Minato en una nube de humo — Buenos días—Saludó—De repente se dio cuenta de que faltaba un miembro de su futuro equipo— Eh… esperemos al que falta.

Rin se puso a montar un ramo con las flores que había recogido y Kakashi sacó un libro y se puso a leer. Minato se sentó a esperar.

Mientras, cierto pelinegro con gafas anaranjadas y alergia al polen se dignó a presentarse.

—Mirad, es que no os lo vais a creer, pero cuando venía para acá me he encontrado con una prima mía que acababa de tener un niño y resulta que no sabía que nombre ponerle. Total, he tenido que decirle cualquier nombre chorra que se me ha ocurrido. Vi una comadreja por ahí, y le dije que le llamara Itachi (*) ¿Qué nombre más ridículo, verdad? Además después me tropecé con un puesto de fruta y luego me entró algo en el ojo. Y bueno... la verdad es que por eso acabo de llegar tan tarde…. ¿A que es alucinante que me pasen tantas cosas en poco tiempo?

—Si...la verdad es que sí que es muy extraño…demasiado diría yo—Dijo Minato alucinando más él que el niño.

—Obito…. —Rin se resignó.

—…Idiota—Resumió finalmente Kakashi

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?—Dijo Obito mirando amenazadoramente a Kakashi.

—Quizá si te quitaras esas cosas de las orejas lo oirías mejor —Respondió el niño señalándole los cascos que llevaba.

—Venga, venga, dejadlo—Intentó tranquilizarles Rin.

—A ver... Obito, Intenta llegar más pronto la próxima vez, ¿Vale?—Dijo Minato riéndose de forma nerviosa—Bien, ahora que estamos todos os tenéis que presentar.

—Pero… si ya nos conocemos, sensei—Dijo Obito extrañado—De hecho me acabas de llamar por mi nombre.

—Lo sé,… pero es tradición—Dijo el rubio despreocupadamente con una mano tras la nuca

Los niños le miraron extrañados.

—Venga, anda, empieza tú, Obito

— ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que decir?

—Pues... lo que te gusta, lo que no, tus sueños para el futuro, algo así—Respondió Minato.

—Ah…bueno , pues escuchadme bien ¿Eh?, Soy Obito Uchiha ,del Clan Uchiha, tengo ocho años...bueno , no creo que eso sea importante, todos tenemos ocho años...excepto sensei, claro hm él es mayor…bueno, … me gustan las vacaciones , el color naranja ,…_Me gusta Rin … —_Pensó sonrojado—No me gusta primavera porque tengo alergia al polen ... y mis sueños …¡Convertirme en el mejor Jounnin de Konoha!—Durante su discurso, Obito se había levantado en pose triunfal-heroica.

—Esto...vale, puedes sentarte y eso… —Obito se sentó—bien, ¡Siguiente!—Dijo Minato.

—Soy Kakashi. —El niño obvió su apellido— Me gusta mayormente leer, entrenar y escuchar música a veces. No me gusta la gente escandalosa —Kakashi miró a Obito y este le contestó con un resoplido —Sueños para el futuro… de momento no tengo.

Minato se quedó helado después de la declaración de Kakashi—Bueno, prosigue, Rin.

—Soy Rin Namiashi. Me gusta Kak... digo... las flores —Rectificó la niña sonrojada—y las clases que me da mi shishou Tsunade-sama. No me gusta el taijutsu porque se me da mal. Mi sueño para el futuro es llegar a ser una gran ninja médico como mi maestra.

—Perfecto—Dijo Minato—Pues…

—No no no, algo no va bien, sensei tienes que presentarte tú también, si no, no vale. —Dijo Obito molesto.

Minato le miró como si hubiera dicho un disparate.

—Sensei…

—Que no.

— ¡Sensei! Predica con el ejemplo.

—... Me llamo Minato Namikaze, me gusta jugar al futbol y hacer el pino, ¡No te digo niño!

— Hm… — Obito no se quedó conforme, pero se calló. ¡Ya se lo sacaría otro día!—Por lo menos te saqué el apellido.

—En fin, normalmente se hace una segunda prueba a los gennin, pero como vosotros tenéis distintos niveles, ya que Kakashi es chunnin, no haremos esa prueba.

— ¡Genial!—Obito se alegró al oír eso.

— No tan rápido, no sé exactamente a qué nivel estáis, así que se me ha ocurrido una cosa.

— ¿El qué?—Preguntó Rin nerviosa. — _Que no se aun combate contra Kakashi, que no sea un combate contra Kakashi—_Pensó cruzando los dedos

—Rin y Obito, pelearéis contra Kakashi.

Rin maldijo por lo bajo.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Rin?—Preguntó Minato al ver el careto que había puesto la niña.

—No, no, nada—Respondió Rin.

— ¿Dos contra uno? Eso es pan comido—Dijo Obito muy convencido de sí mismo.

—Ale, ale, pues podéis id empezando...—Minato dio una señal y se apartó.

Obito se lanzó a por Kakashi con un puño en alto. Éste le paró con facilidad y con una patada le mandó lejos.

—Muy lento—Murmuró Kakashi.

Rin le esperaba por detrás con un kunai que puso en su cuello.

—Rápida, pero…— El niño desapareció en una nube de humo

Obito y Rin miraron hacia todos los lados buscando a Kakashi.

—_No está ni a mi derecha... ni a mi izquierda… ¿Esta era la izquierda no? Hm...Sí. .. Porque con esta mano cojo el boli y...—_Obito acabó pensando en otra cosa.

—_Arriba, es lo más lógico—_Pensó Rin preparada para defenderse hacia arriba.

— ¡Abajo!—Gritó Kakashi saliendo del suelo e intentando agarrar del tobillo de la pelirroja. Rin apartó el pie rápidamente y con la katana que portaba intentó atacar a Kakashi, que paró esta con la mano. Quedaron frente a frente.

— ¿Qué clase de ataque es ese?— Preguntó Kakashi arqueando una ceja—No quieres darme—Dijo soltando la katana de Rin— Y además...—Con el sable de luz blanca atravesó a la niña—… Eres un clon— Y esta Rin desapareció en una nube de humo.

Obito lanzó un kunai en dirección a Kakashi y éste lo paró sin ni siquiera volverse a él.

—No me había olvidado de ti.

—_Kakashi… ha mejorado enormemente en estos… ¿¡Últimos días! Supuse que no se encontraría bien por lo que ha pasado pero…. —_Pensó Minato

Obito realizó un katon que Kakashi esquivó saltando hacia un lado. En medio de la confusión del humo Rin lanzó un puño al niño y acertó, pero Kakashi despareció dejando tras de sí un tronco de árbol.

Apareció detrás de ella blandiendo el sable de luz blanca, que colocó en la mejilla de Rin y le hizo un pequeño corte.

—Tú no eres un clon —Se aseguró Kakashi.

Obito avanzó corriendo hacia el niño, pero un kage bunshin de éste le detuvo con una llave.

—Vale, vale, está bien. —Minato les indicó que pararan.

Kakashi retiró el tantô y Rin respiró aliviada. Por un momento Rin notó instinto asesino en su compañero.

—Vale, ya puedo decir bastante de vosotros…Veamos… Obito: eres muy lento, pero tienes algo de talento para el ninjutsu. Rin, en cambio tú eres rápida pero no tienes una base de ninjutsu buena. No sé a qué nivel estas de técnicas médicas, pero por lo que dicen, es bueno. Kakashi, intercalas bien los bunshins y los kawarimis en tus movimientos y estás aprendiendo a utilizar esa espada—Minato se fijó en que Kakashi estaba respirando agitadamente y tenía aspecto cansado— Pero tal como te veo ahora deduzco que no tienes una gran cantidad de chakra e intentas jugártelo todo en peleas no muy largas— Finalizó Minato—Muy bien, por hoy está bien , mañana quedamos aquí a la misma hora , de acuerdo? , Tendremos la nuestra primera misión. Minato se fue en una nube de humo.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó Obito.

Los niños se despidieron y fueron hacia sus casas.

.

.

.

**(*) Itachi es el nombre que se le da en Japón a la comadreja amarilla.**

**¡Hola! espero que les haya gustado la primera toma de contacto XDD**

**¡Saludos! **


	15. Chapter 15: Rutina y cambios

"_Dices que yo no tengo casi nada en la cabeza. Me miras, me juzgas, me condenas. No importa mi opinión. Dices que yo no he combatido en un millón de guerras, que me da igual la voz de la experiencia. Dices que yo, a veces te resulto incomprensible, mitad vulgar, mitad de un ser sensible. Dices que yo escribo solamente tonterías, El blues de una generación perdida"_

_Amaral, "El blues de una generación perdida"_

_._

Capítulo 15: Rutina y cambios.

.

.

.

Kakashi abrió los ojos al día siguiente. El sol acababa de asomarse por el monte de los Hokages. Miró el reloj, que marcaba la cinco y media. Suspiró y se levantó.

No había dormido apenas nada. Simplemente se relajaba y empezaba a darle vueltas a las cosas.

Fue a desayunar a la cocina y luego se vistió. Salió al jardín a entrenar un poco antes de marcharse.

Se le estaba resistiendo el Kuchiyose no jutsu, no conseguía invocar a los 8 ninken a la vez, como mucho a Pakkun y a Uuhei. Por ejemplo, le era imposible llamar a Buru. Era una técnica que había encontrado hace poco curioseando en un archivo de recopilación de jutsus realizado por su madre y, como le gustaban los perros, se interesó por ella.

Quizás se sentía solo en la gran casa Hatake.

.

_Unos días después antes de la muerte de Sakumo…_

Iba a probar por primera vez esa técnica de invocación. Hizo los sellos después de sacarse un poco de sangre y después de unos varios intentos consiguió lo que se proponía.

Un pequeño perro marrón que portaba una bandana ninja apareció delante de él.

—Vaya... Alguien me invocó—Dijo el perro con tono aburrido mirando a su alrededor—Hacía mucho desde la última vez ¿quién fue?

—Yo—Respondió Kakashi sonriendo.

— ¿Tú?—Preguntó el perro incrédulo.

—Yo...

—…. Un niño…

—... Si

—Hm… ¿Nombre?

—Kakashi

—Qué raro

—… ¿Y el tuyo?

—Pakkun

— También es raro…—Dijo el niño subiendo los hombros

—Si te digo la verdad yo no tengo muchas ganas de ser invocado... Así que... ¿Por qué no dejamos las cosas tal y como están y eso y nos dejamos de tonterías?—Preguntó Pakkun esperanzado.

Kakashi enarcó una ceja.

—Oh venga, no me digas que esto no te ha salido de casualidad

—... No, llevaba un tiempo practicando...

—Así que vas en serio.

—Me temo que sí

—Rayos…—Maldijo el perro por lo bajo—Y... bueno… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Ocho

—Vale, ahora en serio, no vas en broma, ¿No?

—No…

El perro suspiró y se quedó en silencio

— ¿Quieres tocar mis patitas?—Preguntó finalmente.

— ¿Qué...?

—Son suaves—Dijo el perro mostrando su pata volteada hacia arriba.

Kakashi con un dedo pulsó la pata del perro.

—Hm...Sí... Son blanditas—Respondió extrañado.

Pakkun miró la casa— ¿Vives aquí?

—Sí... Con mi padre. Bueno, e Inu

— ¿Tu padre?

—Sakumo Hatake—Dijo el niño orgulloso.

— ¡Colmillo blanco! Ya sabía que me sonabas de algo, chico. ¿Y quién es Inu?

—Un perro, pero no es un ninken, no sabe hablar

—Los perros que no hablan no me caen bien…

—Bueno…

—En fin, me tengo que pirar, nos vemos, chao pescao, agur yogurt, pero tienes que echarme una firmita aquí en el contrato…

_._

Kakashi siguió entrenando hasta las 9 menos cuarto, cuando fue yendo hacia donde habían quedado con sus sensei.

.

.

.

Rin se despertó a las 8 y media y fue a desayunar

—Buenos días, oka-san— Saludó Rin a su madre.

—Konichiwa, tienes el desayuno en la mesa—Respondió su madre sonriendo— Tengo que irme ya, tu padre volverá por la tarde.

—Vale, yo ahora también tengo que irme, volveré mañana creo.

—Muy bien hija, ten cuidado, me voy ¡Nos vemos!— Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La madre de Rin salió por la puerta. La niña acabó de desayunar, se vistió y se peinó y finalmente se fue.

.

.

.

Eran las 9…

—Obito…

Del niño solo salieron ruidos incomprensibles.

— ¡Obito…!

—Hm…— Obito protestó tirando de la manta.

—¡Obito, levanta de una vez!— Dijo su padre tirándole un cubo de agua, que por cierto, ya tenía preparado.

— ¡Ah! ¡Qué fío!— Dijo el niño saltando de la cama.

—Venga, que son las nueve— Dijo el padre saliendo por la puerta de la habitación.

Obito procesó la información

— ¿LAS NUEVE?

El niño se vistió atropelladamente. Llegó a la cocina, donde estaba desayunando su madre.

— ¿Obito?

— ¿Vale? ¡Adiós!— Dijo atropelladamente Obito después de quitarle a su madre la tostada que tenía en la mano y salió pitando por la puerta.

Eran las 9 y cuarto.

El moreno corría a una velocidad que sería envidiada por el mismísimo Michael Schumacher por las calles de Konoha, chocando con algún que otro viandante.

Eran las 9 y 20 y Obito se dignó a aparecer.

—Perdón por el retraso, es que, cuando venía hacia aquí, le he tirado a un frutero todo el stand y he tenido que hacerle un favor para compensarle, entonces me mandó que…

— ¿Pero tú qué tienes en la cabeza?— Preguntó seriamente enfadado Kakashi.

Minato miró de soslayo a Kakashi.

— ¡Oye, que es verdad!—Protestó Obito mirándole.

—Y un cuerno—Bufó Kakashi. —Un ninja por lo menos debería respetar los horarios, ¡Es parte de las normas! El otro día igual.

—_Normas…normas, normas …—_Minato empezó a atar cabos.

—Venga, no seáis así, al final no partimos nunca— Rin intentó tranquilizar el ambiente.

—Bueno, nos vamos ya, os explico por el camino... —Dijo Minato.

Y salieron de la villa de Konoha.

La rutina era siempre la misma. Salían a misiones sencillas y volvían a casa. Minato notó bruscos cambios en el comportamiento de Kakashi. Aparentemente no había cambiado mucho a los ojos de la gente, excepto de los que le conocían bien. Se había obsesionado con las normas, y nada es exceso es bueno.

Decidió ir a hacerle una visita.

.

.

.

**Esta es mi teoría de cómo de conocieron Pakkun y Kakashi XD**

**Me despido, ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	16. Chapter 16: Jounnin

"_Si tus lágrimas se quieren suicidar, guárdalas, pues vas a llorar. Duérmete, ya no hay dolor"_

Mago de Oz_, "La cantata del diablo"_

_. _

Capítulo 16: Jounnin.

.

.

.

Minato llamo a la puerta de la casa Hatake. Desde dentro de escuchó un ''adelante''. El rubio entró.

— ¿Kakashi?

—En el jardín—Respondió éste.

Minato llegó hasta el jardín de la casa y encontró a Kakashi sentado en el poyete con Inu.

— ¿Qué haces?— Preguntó el sensei.

—Nada— Respondió el niño acariciando al perro con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Quieres salir a algún lado? Te invito a un helado, o a ramen—Dijo Minato sacando su mejor sonrisa.

—Eh... No, no tengo ganas—Respondió.

Minato quedó en silencio. Anduvo hasta quedarse a su lado, y se sentó con él en el jardín. Se fijó en que el niño tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos y unas ojeras que ya se empezaban a notar bastante.

—Kakashi, ¿Duermes bien?—Preguntó.

—A veces —Dudó.

— ¿Quieres un té? Tranquiliza bastante y ayuda a dormir mejor— Le preguntó Minato.

—Bueno.

Minato fue hasta la cocina y preparó té para los dos. Cuando volvía con la bandeja vio que la puerta del dôjo aún conservaba el precinto de la policía. Ya había pasado una semana desde aquello.

—Kakashi, no has entrado al dôjo, ¿Verdad?

—No…—Respondió Kakashi sin girarse a mirar a su sensei.

Minato suspiró. Dejó la bandeja en el suelo y retiró el precinto. Con un trapo húmedo que cogió en la cocina limpió un poco la sangre que quedaba en el suelo—_Sakumo-sempai... ¿Por qué…?_

Cuando acabó volvió con Kakashi al jardín y se sentó a su lado dándole un vaso con té. Éste lo cogió, se bajó la máscara y le dio un sorbo. Luego se quedó pensativo.

—Sensei...—Dijo pausadamente.

— ¿Si?

—Las... normas son muy importantes, ¿No?

Minato dirigió su mirada a la de Kakashi—_Debí imaginarlo, no para de darle vueltas…Allá voy._ Minato trató de escoger bien lo que decía. Estaba hablando con un niño que acababa de perder a su padre, y básicamente Kakashi le estaba preocupado de forma indirecta por qué Sakumo había cometido suicidio._ —_Bueno... las normas… sí que lo son, son importantes, por algo están. Pero son adaptables a la situación, los ninjas no son máquinas de cumplir órdenes, deben pensar lo que es correcto a veces por ellos mismos. —Le respondió buscando las palabras adecuadas. —Escucha, Kakashi, en este mundo es muy difícil determinar lo que es correcto y lo que es incorrecto. La línea entre esos dos conceptos es muy fina. Las normas de la aldea han sido diseñadas para conseguir el mayor número de éxitos en misiones posible. Pero no es siempre lo correcto.

—Ah…— Dijo Kakashi no muy convencido.

Cayó la noche, y Minato tuvo que volver a su casa después de haber pasado la tarde hablando (o intentándolo al menos) con Kakashi. No dejaba de ser su deber.

.

.

.

Kakashi vagaba errático por las calles de Konoha. Un paseo, simplemente, para intentar despejar su mente. Su sensei podía tener razón en parte, pensó. Pero entonces, ¿por qué su padre fue deshonrado de esa forma? ¿Por qué sólo encontró salida en el harakiri? Tomó la decisión que le pareció oportuna.

Suspiró. Todo era demasiado difícil.

De repente se cruzó con una vecina que le saludó.

— ¡Kakashi-kun! Cielo, siento mucho lo de tu padre…—La mujer le dijo apenada. —Era un gran hombre.

—Está bien…—Murmuró Kakashi más para sí mismo que para la vecina.

—Pero murió en batalla, como le hubiese gustado, protegiendo Konoha. Él siembre había sido una persona muy noble…

La mente de Kakashi dio un vuelco. ¿Batalla? ¿De qué hablaba esa mujer?

Ella siguió hablando— Siempre le recordaremos como a un héroe, Kakashi-kun, así que está orgulloso de tu padre.

Kakashi lo entendió entonces. Konohakure no satô había dado dos versiones de la muerte de Sakumo. Para los ciudadanos, él seguía siendo el héroe, el magnífico ninja que había muerto protegiendo su aldea. Y pocos sabían la trágica verdad.

Porque Kakashi era joven, pero su inocencia se acabó el día en el que tiró un kunai con intención de matar, y percibía bien lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sería un escándalo que el pueblo se enterase de que el consejo había juzgado tan duramente a un shinobi por fallar en una misión en la que, además, había salvado a su equipo, y esa deshonra le había costado, incluso, su propio suicidio. Sí, los consejeros eran listos, pensó Kakashi, y siempre les gustaba mantener su pulcra imagen ante los demás. Defendían su nobleza a base de mentiras. Eran unos hipócritas.

Kakashi mantuvo la compostura. Bien, mejor mantener el secreto si así lo querían. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué más da? La gente vivía feliz en su mentira, y a él lo mismo le daba, su padre le había dejado solo y punto. Pocas cosas tenían claras ahora Kakashi, pero esa, más que el agua.

La señora siguió hablando como un loro, pero Kakashi se metió en sus propios pensamientos esperando desesperadamente que se callara. Pero algo que dijo su vecina retomó su atención de nuevo.

—… cada vez te pareces más a tu padre. ¡Deberías estar orgulloso!

—….—

En otro momento habría estado orgulloso de lo que le habían dicho. Pero no ahora. Ahora, después de que su padre le hubiera dejado solo, después de que se hubiera suicidado sin despedirse.

No, no podía tolerar que le dijeran que se parecía a su padre. A partir de ahora, utilizaría la máscara más a menudo, pensó. Él no era como Hatake Sakumo. Él iba a seguir las normas, para no acabar como su padre. No era tan difícil. Memorizarlas, llevarlas a cabo.

Y ser una herramienta.

_._

.

.

.

Así pasaron los días, y los años. Obito y Rin se graduaron como chunnin a los doce. Rin tuvo la suerte de poder seguir su especialización médica con Tsunade, y Obito entrenó con su familia. Kakashi superó la muerte de su padre, pero se obstinó en cumplir las reglas a toda costa.

Los ataques a la villa de Konoha no cesaban y la Tercera Guerra parecía interminable. Necesitaban desesperadamente más unidades, más chunnin y jounnin. El Hokage decidió nombrarlos, ascender antes de tiempo a los que ya había pensado para esos cargos. Era un riesgo, pero había que correrlo.

.

.

.

—Hokage-sama, ¿Tiene ya decidido a quién ascender?— Preguntó Homura durante la reunión.

Se habían reunido el Hokage, los consejeros y todos los jounnin de Konoha para decidir a quién ascender a ese importante cargo.

—Sí, parcialmente.

—Díganos.

Hiruzen sacó varias carpetas—Chouza, Shikaku, Genma y Asuma— Pasó los archivos con los expedientes a los asistentes a la reunión para que pudieran revisarlos y dar su opinión.

—Me parece buena elección si es de Hokage-sama. Esos chicos tienen grandes habilidades. Estoy de acuerdo— Dijo un Jounnin después de revisar los papeles.

Los consejeros asintieron y dieron su visto bueno.

El Hokage dudó un momento tomando un último expediente entre sus manos —Mantengo mis dudas sobre alguien. Es joven, pero creo que podría llevar bien el cargo. Aun así…

— ¿Sobre quién exactamente?— Preguntó el consejero curioso.

—Hatake Kakashi

— ¿Hatake? Es un niño—Desaprobó Koharu.

El Hokage reflexionó unos segundos. Era cierto. Kakashi era muy joven, acababa de cumplir los trece años. Pero quería al equipo de Minato en una misión de infiltración para la que se necesitaban dos jounnin y dos chunnin al menos. Y en el equipo 7 eran tres chunnin y un jounnin. Decidió preguntar a la persona que mejor conocía a Kakashi—Minato. Necesito tu opinión antes de decidir nada. Es tu grupo.

Minato se quedó pensativo un momento—Bueno, Kakashi es joven, pero tiene características increíbles y es muy inteligente. Yo confío en que sería un buen jounnin. Sabe mantener la sangre fría en la mayoría de las situaciones y toma las decisiones cuidadosamente. Además, no podemos olvidar que es hijo de Sakumo Hatake. Quizás sea un poco extremista, pero eso se puede ir corrigiendo solo.

Muchos de los presentes asintieron.

Hiruzen asintió convencido—Estoy de acuerdo con tu opinión, Minato, no necesito pensarlo más.

Kakashi Hatake será jounnin_**.**_


	17. Chapter 17: Puntos de vista

"_Seguiré caminando por la vida sin volver la vista atrás, nunca dejo una partida, lucho siempre hasta el final. Viviré, peleando por la vida, venderé cara mi piel, sin lamerme las heridas, y si molesto me quedo y que os den"_

_Mago de Oz, "Si molesto me quedo"_

_._

Capítulo 17: Todo depende desde donde lo miras.

.

.

.

**-POV Kakashi-**

Parece ser que todo el entrenamiento ha valido la pena, me han ascendido a Jounnin.

Si me hubiera limitado a los entrenamientos con Minato-sensei y los demás no hubiera avanzado mucho. Ahora, tengo que quitarle a la gente de la cabeza que soy demasiado joven ser Jounnin, tengo que esforzarme al máximo.

Ahora que recuerdo, ayer fue mi cumpleaños. Creo que Minato lo sabía e intentó ser simpático conmigo.

Realmente odio cuando la gente hace eso. No lo hacen con mala intención, soy consciente, pero me estresa.

Sé cuidarme yo solito, de hecho lo llevo haciendo desde los ocho años por si no se acuerdan.

Rin también lo hace. Por cierto, algún día tendré que decirle a esa niña que no me interesa.

Obito no sé qué quiere de mí. Dice que me odia, que soy un egocéntrico obsesionado con las normas, un raro.

Y qué si lo soy.

Ese chico me odiará, pero no para de intentar acercarse a mí.

'' Kakashi , vamos a echar una carrera…'' '' Venga, a ver quién acaba la misión más rápido''

Y chorradas de esas.

No necesito competir contra alguien tan débil como él, espero que lo entienda.

…

Me acuerdo que con mi madre celebrábamos mi cumpleaños. Nunca me han importado mucho los regalos, aunque ella solía darme algo hecho a mano o me componía una pieza de piano.

Mi padre… le apreciaba, mucho. Sobre todo le admiraba. Pero ya no... Visto lo que le importaba yo a él.

Eligió el camino fácil, no puedo perdonarle eso.

Voy a dejar de pensar en ello. Me prometí que lo olvidaría…

Me acaba de llegar un mensaje: Mañana tenemos una misión importante.

A ver qué tal.

**-POV Obito-**

Acabo de llegar a casa ¡Estoy rendido! Algo hice mal, Minato-sensei me mandó dar diez vueltas al campo de entrenamiento. Debió ser porque casi incendio el bosque de un katon, o tal vez porque llegué media hora tarde…

Y como siempre allí estaba Kakashi, diciéndome lo **irresponsable** que soy. Es un pesado, siempre igual, no sé qué mosca le ha picado.

Rin siempre dice que me lleve bien con él, que en realidad no es así, tan serio y antipático.

Debe ser que Rin ve lo que le gustaría que fuese real, porque por lo que yo aprecio ese tío es un borde y punto.

Aunque... Debo reconocer que le admiro en cierto modo. Es un ninja genial. Y... también le envidio un poco. Yo, realmente lo único que tengo de increíble es un apellido.

Me gustaría ser su amigo, la verdad, pero es una persona totalmente contraria a mí.

Antes Rin me ha dicho algo de una graduación y de regalarle algo a Kakashi… la verdad es que no estaba escuchando y no me he enterado, pero qué más da.

Es que Rin es demasiado buena, ¡Es genial!, no sé cómo puedo tener a dos compañeros de equipo tan distintos. Rin es un ángel, es tan buena…

Oh vaya, estoy de nuevo pensando en Rin.

…

El próximo día le compraré flores… ¿Me atreveré a dárselas?

… No creo, pero en fin

¡Vaya! ¡Un mensaje!

Mañana tenemos una misión bastante peligrosa…

¡Es mi oportunidad, voy a demostrarle a Kakashi quién soy!

¡Se va a enterar de quién es Obito Uchiha!

**-POV: Rin-**

Acabo de llegar a casa, hemos estado entrenando y me he enterado de que han ascendido a Kakashi a jounnin. Me alegro por él, antes he estado hablando con Minato-sensei y Obito sobre regalarle algo. A sensei le parece buena idea. A Obito… La verdad es que no lo sé, no tenía cara de estar escuchándome, pero bueno.

Él es así.

Algún día él y Kakashi podrían ser amigos, aunque los dos tendrían que hacer un esfuerzo para comprenderse mutuamente.

Kakashi…Me sorprende lo que ha cambiado en estos años. No sé qué decir. Se ha vuelto tan frío…

Se ha puesto una barrera entre él y los demás. Si tenemos que hablar de algo, siempre tiene que ver con las misiones o el entrenamiento. Parece que no le importa nada más.

Y sé que no es así,... Pero bueno.

Minato-sensei también lo sabe, e intenta animarle y eso...Pero nada

Y yo sigo aún con mi ninjutsu médico. Sensei y Kakashi se me hacen lejanos, no estoy a su altura. Y Obito… es un Uchiha. Aún no ha despertado el sharingan, pero cuando lo haga notaremos que la sangre de su familia corre por sus venas. Yo estoy después de ellos tres. No soy de una familia importante, no tengo habilidades extraordinarias, ni nada. Tsunade-sama no tiene tiempo para mí porque está ocupada con Hokage-sama planeando los ataques...

Me acabo de acordar de que antes he recibido un mensaje: ¡Mañana tenemos misión!

Voy a prepararle a Kakashi lo que le quiero regalar. Será algo práctico, porque si no, no creo que le guste…

**Espero que mañana…**

**Todo salga bien**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué tal me salió? pequé de OoC? XDD ¡Quémenme en la hoguera!**

**En fin XD**

**¡Saludos desde Madrid!**


	18. Chapter 18: Escoria, lágrimas, dudas

"_Llorar, expurgar la pena, deshilachar todo el miedo que hay en ti, exudar la angustia que te llena. Lo llaman tristeza para poder ser feliz._

_Que llueva tristeza al llorar, y que sacie la amargura su sed. Las lágrimas son el jabón que limpian de penas tu piel"_

Mago de Oz_, "El poema de la lluvia triste"_

_._

Capítulo 18: Escoria, lágrimas, dudas.

.

.

.

Habían partido cuatro personas del país del Fuego.

Volvían tres.

Rin se detuvo mirando el suelo. Sus piernas le temblaban, como durante todo el camino. Minato paró y miró hacia atrás. Volvió sobre sus pasos para llegar hasta Rin. Kakashi se quedó en el sitio esperando mientras el sensei le hablaba en voz baja a Rin y le posaba la mano en su hombro invitándola a seguir. Ella negó con la cabeza y dijo algo que Kakashi no escuchó. Después se echó a llorar y Minato la cogió suavemente del brazo recargándola en su hombro mientras reemprendían la marcha. Kakashi les vio y siguió andando delante.

Pensando.

Sintiéndose lo peor de lo peor.

Y el ver a Rin tan mal le hacía ponerse peor aún.

**Escoria.**

Eso es lo que era.

Eso era, por pretender dejar a un compañero atrás, por no escuchar las palabras de su sensei. Porque por **su culpa** Obito no volvía a casa con ellos.

El equipo se había quebrado.

**Por su culpa.**

**Él **tendría que estar ahora muerto bajo esas rocas y no su compañero Uchiha.

Sin embargo Obito le había dado algo antes de morir, sin guardarle rencor. Después de haberle salvado la vida, incluso le daba algo.

Sharingan… su ojo izquierdo.

Le dolía y aún le sangraba. Pero se aguantaba, era el último con derecho a quejarse de algo.

Ese dolor le recordaba lo que acababa de suceder hace unas horas, el por qué su compañero no volvía.

Un momento... sí que volvía. Recordó sus palabras: _Veré el futuro a través de ti…_

Obito volvía en su ojo izquierdo. Lo notaba. Notaba otra alma dentro de la suya propia… Se sentía extraño, diferente a antes…

.

.

.

Minato, Rin y Kakashi llegaron finalmente a las puertas de la Villa de la Hoja, que ahora sonreía orgullosa por su "triunfo" en la guerra. Pero en las guerras nunca hay ganador, y Konoha, alegre por el fin de la masacre, iba a tener que llorar a sus muertos al igual que las otras villas.

Kakashi salió de sus divagaciones mientras atravesaban las casi desiertas calles de Konoha.

Había que darle la noticia a la familia.

El Hokage se ofreció pero Minato prefirió ir personalmente. Rin volvió a casa.

Kakashi detuvo a su sensei.

—Yo voy también— Dijo.

—No tienes por qué, Kakashi…— Dijo Minato sombrío.

—Voy.

—Bueno...— Cedió Minato asintiendo. Discutir ahora no entraba dentro de sus planes.

Entraron al complejo Uchiha y llamaron a la puerta de la casa de Obito. El padre abrió. Al ver a dos Jounnin en la puerta preguntó:

— ¿Qué… pasa?

Kakashi bajó el rostro. Se sentía incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

—Yuki-san…—Comenzó a hablar Minato. Ya había tenido que hacer esto antes, y no era agradable, pero alguien tenía que reportarlo— Sentimos informarle de que su hijo Obito ha fallecido en combate en la última misión. Como responsable de…

Kakashi se arrodilló y bajó la cabeza hasta el suelo.

—Yo era el responsable de su seguridad en ese momento.

Los ojos del padre de Obito se llenaron de lágrimas y se recargó en el marco de la puerta. Incapaz de decir nada, se quedó allí en silencio y perdió su mirada en la nada murmurando el nombre de su hijo.

—Lo siento, Yuki-san— Dijo Minato, que le cogió del brazo a Kakashi— Venga, Kakashi, vámonos…

Kakashi asintió, se levantó y se fueron. Caminaron en silencio hacia sus casas. Antes de que Kakashi girara en la próxima esquina para ir a la suya, Minato le detuvo.

—Ve al hospital, Kakashi.

Kakashi se paró en seco y se encogió de hombros—Quizá luego.

Minato le miró resignado—Ahora—Sabía que luego no iba a ir.

Kakashi suspiró—Está bien—Giró sobre sus talones y cambió su ruta hacia el hospital de Konoha. Minato le observó marcharse.

—Tapa el sharingan—Le dijo el sensei antes de que se fuera. Kakashi se dio la vuelta para escucharle—No está bien visto por los Uchiha que alguien más sepa de sus técnicas. Yuki-san no se ha fijado antes, pero pronto todos se darán cuenta, y mejor retrasar ese momento lo más posible. De momento no le digas nada a nadie y pide privacidad a la persona que te atienda en el hospital.

Kakashi asintió y retomó su camino. Minato hico lo mismo, pero para ir hacia su apartamento.

.

.

.

—Así que…Este… ¿No es tuyo?

Kakashi resopló mirando el techo blanquecino del hospital. Odiaba los hospitales. La incrédula enfermera le estaba revisando mientras él estaba tumbado en una camilla.

—No

— ¿Quién realizó el trasplante?

—Rin… Namiashi es su apellido si mal no recuerdo

—Aah… Rin—La enfermera se sorprendió. La conocía, era alumna de Tsunade, una chica muy talentosa. —Y ¿Hace cuánto se realizó?

—Hace veinticuatro horas aproximadamente.

—De acuerdo…—La mujer apuntó algo en una hoja—Voy a darte puntos. De momento hay que preocuparse de que la herida no se abra. Rin hizo un buen trabajo, no parece que tengas ningún problema de visión. Estaría bien que te revisara de nuevo ella en otro momento.

Kakashi asintió intentado asimilar todo.

—Bien—La mujer comenzó a coser la herida—Esto te va a molestar un poco.

¿Molestar? Esa enfermera no sabía lo que era un trasplante de ojo sin anestesia en medio de un campo de batalla.

Kakashi se quedó quieto mientras el médico acababa su trabajo.

—Ya está—finalizó—Vas a tener que mantener el ojo cerrado durante una semana. Al cabo de ese tiempo, vuelve para retirar los puntos, pero ven antes si sientes algo raro—Le dijo mientras le vendaba.

—De acuerdo.

Kakashi se levantó de la camilla y salió de la consulta para ir a su casa de una vez por todas. Estaba terriblemente cansado y sin chakra, el sharingan lo quemaba todo. Iba a tener que aprender a controlar eso si no quería acabar drenado en tres segundos.

El chico llegó a la puerta de su casa y la abrió para entrar. Nada más cerrarla, suspiró pesadamente y deslizó la espalda por la madera hasta acabar sentado en el piso.

…

Se quedó mirando el techo cuando el torrente de imágenes llegó a su mente. Y una gota de ese torrente resbaló por su ojo derecho. Por el suyo, no el de Obito.

Y fue unas de las pocas veces en su vida en las que Kakashi Hatake se permitió llorar y desahogarse, de una vez por todas. Lloró por lo que había ocurrido en todos estos años. Lloró lo que no había llorado cuando su padre murió. Lloró por lo estúpido que había sido, por haberse encerrado en sí mismo y no escuchar a nadie, por Obito, por no haber podido contar con su amistad algún día.

Por haber sido **escoria.**

.

.

.

—Tu primo Obito ha muerto, Itachi

La palabras de Fugaku fueron cortantes y sin rastro de lástima. El joven Itachi se sorprendió poco, nunca tuvo mucha relación con Obito. Siempre le pareció alguien demasiado distinto a él.

Fugaku volvió a hablar— Y…—resopló—va a arder Troya.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?—Preguntó Itachi curioso. Su padre estaba inquieto.

Fugaku sonrió con sorna— Hatake Kakashi luce un sharingan en su ojo izquierdo, según me han hecho saber— Chasqueó la lengua molesto. Le habían dicho lo que había ocurrido en la batalla de Kannabi, pero no podía entenderlo.

— ¿Qué?—Itachi se sobresaltó— ¿Obito ha…?

—Eso parece—Demonios, todo esto iba a ser un escándalo en el clan, pensó.

Obito y sus estupideces, Obito y sus sentimentalismos, Obito y su incapacidad para pensar por el clan Uchiha y su futuro.

Siempre fastidiando, siempre en medio. Obito siempre había sido la oveja negra de la familia, y ahora, antes de morir, no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que dar la más preciada técnica de los Uchiha, el más poderoso de los dôjutsus de Konoha, el sharingan. Lo había dado a la ligera sin pensar en las consecuencias que acarrearía.

Y no podía hacer nada con Hatake Kakashi, pensó. Porque estaba bajo la protección de Namikaze Minato, candidato a Hokage, según había dicho el tercero.

— ¿Qué va a hacer, padre?—Preguntó Itachi.

—De momento, esperar. Todos lo sabrán de un momento a otro. Con suerte, el sharingan puede con el chico, No es un Uchiha—Dijo haciendo hincapié en el no —Y aún no sabemos si su cuerpo va a poder soportar el dôjutsu.

Y entonces Fugaku se acordó. Además de Obito, Kakashi y en menor medida Minato, había una tercera persona implicada en todo el asunto. En el cuadro entraba Rin Namiashi, la chica que había realizado el trasplante. Fugaku imaginó lo que pasaría si resultaba ser efectivo y Hatake Kakashi controlaba el sharingan. Los trasplantes serían posibles, y el clan Uchiha (e incluso el Hyûga) y sus técnicas secretas al traste. ¿Cualquiera podía tener un sharingan? ¿Cualquiera podría manejar un byakugan? Una niña de trece años había conseguido lo que ningún médico se había planteado siquiera, y lo había hecho en un campo de batalla y sin ningún tipo de instrumental. Entonces, ¿cualquiera podría hacerlo?

Fugaku golpeó la pared furioso. Su mente se llenó de dudas.

.

.

.

Minato estaba sentado contemplando la foto del equipo siete, ahora reducido a tres componentes. Kushina entró en su cuarto.

— ¡Hola! , ya volví… Eh,... ¿Y esa cara tan larga?

Minato suspiró. Kushina se sentó a su lado.

—… ¿Te acuerdas de Obito?—Preguntó el rubio.

—Hm… refréscame la memoria—Le dijo Kushina pensativa.

Minato rió levemente—No era alguien que pasara muy desapercibido…Un Uchiha.

— ¡Sí! ¿Ese chico Uchiha, muy majo, que tenía tendencia a llegar tarde?—Le dijo Kushina.

—Si…—Respondió Minato sonriendo agridulcemente.

Kushina le miró extrañada. — ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Y por qué has dicho "era"? No me digas que…

Minato quedó un momento en silencio—Si… ha fallecido en esta última misión— Respondió triste.

—Minato-kun lo siento— Dijo Kushina abrazando al rubio— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—No lo sé muy bien. Sólo lo que me ha comentado Rin, que no es mucho, porque no estaba en condiciones para hablar. — Minato suspiró de nuevo— Parece ser que capturaron a Rin. Obito quiso ir a ayudarla, pero Kakashi se negó, ya sabes cómo es. Cuando finalmente fueron a rescatarla, la situación había empeorado. Lucharon, pero el enemigo realizó una técnica Dôton y Obito no consiguió escapar a tiempo. Me ha dicho Rin que al intentar apartar a Kakashi del ataque , recibió la roca de lleno… luego vinieron más ninja y , … si no hubiese llegado en ese momento … si hubiese tardado un poco más … ni Rin ni Kakashi hubieran vivido para contarlo… y si hubiese llegado a tiempo, o , si no les hubiese dejado solos... Quizá... Podría haberles ayudado y...Obito… no...—A Minato se le quebró la voz—Sólo era un niño— Finalmente dijo el Rayo Amarillo.

—Otro nombre para el cenotafio…—Kushina se entristeció—…otro héroe.

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Va, llorad xD**

**Bueno, estos han sido como los "puntos de vista" de tres de los personajes después de morir Obito. (Kakashi, Fugaku y Minato) Dos se sienten culpables y el otro enfadado con el mundo xD**

**En fin, para quién no haya visto el Kakashi Gaiden (o.O HEREGÍA!) le recomiendo que se lo vea. Son los capítulos 119-120 de Naruto Shippuden, y se cuenta lo que pasó en la misión de la que hablo en el fic. Está completamente desligado de la trama de la historia principal de Naruto así que no os preocupéis **

**Y no lloréis mucho **

**¡Matta ne!**


	19. Chapter 19: Maldito despertador

"_Otra mañana despierto, tengo más sueño que frío. Sabor a cama vacía y apenas ha amanecido. Otro tirar pa' lante, ya sabes lo que digo. Otra vez llegaré tarde a currar si ahora no me doy brío."_

_Amaral, "La barrera del sonido"_

_._

Capítulo 19: Maldito despertador.

.

.

.

La tercera gran guerra ninja finalizó, dejando tras de sí demasiados sacrificios. Las leyendas comenzaron a extenderse. Obito Uchiha se encontraría en dos mundos, el de los muertos y el de los vivos, hasta que Kakashi siguiera con vida.

El sharingan se acopló al cuerpo de Kakashi, como si siempre hubiese estado allí. El chico necesitó duros entrenamientos e intensivas investigaciones sobre el ojo Uchiha para llegar a comprender cómo utilizarlo, peor lo consiguió en parte.

Se nombró Hokage a Minato Namikaze. Este joven hokage tenía el deseo de proteger a toda la aldea, ya habían sufrido demasiada guerra, se merecían un descanso. Konoha vivió dos años de paz y estabilidad.

.

_._

_._

El sol se asomaba tímidamente por el monte de los Hokages y todos los ninjas iniciaban su actividad a primera hora de la mañana…bueno…casi todos.

El despertador llevaba ya un tiempo resonando en las paredes de la habitación de un chico, que, cansado del molesto sonido, le propinó un manotazo. El aparato cayó de la mesilla al suelo, arrastrando consigo los elementos que se encontraban con él: un kunai, un libro, y un marco de fotos que dejó el suelo lleno de cristales rotos. El simpático despertador seguía sonando aún.

Kakashi Hatake maldijo por lo bajo al oír al cristal chocar contra el suelo. Se levantó con los ojos aún nublados por el sueño y pisó con los pies descalzos los fragmentos de vidrio. Eso no fue algo demasiado agradable y le hizo soltar alguna que otra expresión malsonante, mientras apartaba los cristales y colocaba los elementos de nuevo en la mesilla. Miró el marco de la foto resignado y lo colocó en la mesa. El despertador no tuvo tanta suerte y fue apuñalado cruelmente con el kunai, la forma más efectiva de que el roto aparato dejase de sonar. Dejó los restos del despertador en la basura y se dispuso a la horrible tarea de recoger los fragmentos de cristal.

Aún con los pies doloridos buscó la escoba en la cocina. Ya de paso apuntó en un post-it en el frigorífico: "Comprar despertador y marco para foto equipo". Volvió a su habitación escoba en mano y cuando se dispuso a barrer el cristal, golpeó la maceta de la pobre planta Ukki (*) que cayó al suelo llenándolo de tierra.

—Esto no puede estar pasando…—Murmuró Kakashi Hatake entrando en la desesperación. Barrió de una vez por todas los malditos cristales y la tierra y colocó a Ukki en su lugar. Cuando volvió a la cocina a dejar la escoba añadió a la lista algo más: "Comprar despertador y marco para foto equipo y tierra Ikku". Vio la hora que marcaba el reloj de la cocina aterrado e hizo la cama rápidamente. Ayer recibió un mensaje: Yondaime le esperaba al día siguiente a las nueve, porque tenía un comunicado importante para él. Bien, pues ya eran las nueve del día siguiente, pero no estaba en el despacho del Hokage aún. Más bien estaba en su baño quitándose restos de tierra de su querida Ukki del pelo y lavándose la cara esperando que se le quitara el sueño que tenía. Parecía que lo que no había dormido en años lo estaba recuperando ahora.

Miró la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, especialmente su ojo izquierdo.

—No tiene gracia…Deja de reírte de mí—Preguntó desesperado a su imagen. —Te visito todos los días, Obito, eres malo conmigo.

El chico suspiró y se peinó desastrosamente con una mano mientras se colocaba la máscara en su sitio. Fue a su habitación y se vistió rápidamente, por lo menos para estar mínimamente presentable. Salió de su casa sin desayunar, esperando que Minato no se alargara mucho en su conversación y pudiera desayunar más tarde. No quería ser fulminado por el Hokage por llegar tan tarde.

A las diez menos cuarto entró por la puerta del despacho de Yondaime, que le esperaba en su mesa.

.

.

.

**(*)Ukki es una plantita medio reseca que tiene Kakashi en su habitación XD no sé si os habéis fijado que sale en una de las portadillas del manga, en uno de los primeros capítulos. Pobre planta, parece muy necesitada de riego.**

**Por cierto, se supone que Kakashi ahora ya no sigue viviendo en la casa de sus padres. Es muy grande y no sería nada práctico tener que mantener esa cacho de casa (¿)**

**Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, quizá sea por la forma en la que hice sufrir a Kakashi (lol). Eso es una mañana estresante y lo demás son tonterías. **

**Este fue un cap corto **


	20. Chapter 20: ANBU

"_Vente con nosotros y no mires atrás, estamos juntos hasta el fin. Somos lo que hacemos, no pidas perdón, que el viento sople a tu favor"_

_Mago de Oz, "Que el viento sople a tu favor"_

_._

Capítulo 20: De ANBUs e Icha Icha

.

.

.

_Mister Puntualidad Konoha 2010_ entró al despacho de su sensei Minato, quien le esperaba ya desde hace bastante tiempo con el ceño fruncido.

—Ehh... ¿No es un poquito tarde, Kakashi? —Dijo Minato riendo nerviosamente intentando no parecer molesto.

—Si... ya, lo siento es que no sé qué pasó hoy. De alguna forma alguien me ha jugado una mala pasada. —Dijo pensando en Obito— Todo se volvió en mi contra.

—Ah…— A Minato le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Esto le llevaba ocurriendo a Kakashi desde hace unos meses sin previo aviso. Increíble, Minato alucinaba. Hace un tiempo para Kakashi era impensable el permitirse llegar tarde.

Yondaime carraspeó—Bueno, te comento.

—Sí—Dijo Kakashi pensando en el hambre que tenía.

—Sin rodeos: Tengo un puesto para ti en ANBU, unidad de rastreo. La división ha quedado sin capitán y creo que podrías llevarla bien con tus ninken. Por supuesto, ahora te doy los detalles.

A Kakashi no le gustó mucho cómo sonaba ese _"…se ha quedado sin capitán" _

Minato prosiguió explicándole—Son un grupo de diez personas, de tu nivel aproximadamente. Sé que nunca has manejado a un grupo tan grande, pero trabajan muy bien juntos y no creo que tengas muchos problemas con ellos.

Kakashi llevaba mucho tiempo sin liderar un grupo. Empezó a ser capitán en misiones sencillas cuando era chunnin y luego al ser jounnin. Después de _aquella_ misión no había vuelto a tomar un equipo como líder, y esto le preocupaba, no sabía si estaba preparado para tanta responsabilidad repentina. Además, hacía año y medo que no había completado ninguna misión seria, estaba solo: Rin estaba trabajando en el equipo médico ANBU después de haber demostrado su talento y habilidad para la medicina, su sensei era el Hokage, Obito se fue, y un shinobi sin equipo es prácticamente inservible por muy bueno que fuera. Él, claro, había estado haciendo su trabajo: controlar esa _cosa_ come-chakra a la que los Uchihas llamaban sharingan. Minato le había dado un hiatus de 18 meses, pero por mucho que le pesara, necesitaba desesperadamente que Kakashi se incorporara al servicio ninja: la tercera gran guerra había ocasionado muchas bajas. Kakashi era una pieza muy valiosa que no podía encajar en cualquier puzle. El ANBU a Minato le pareció una opción apropiada para él.

—Piénsalo, no te estoy obligando a nada.

Kakashi frunció el ceño. _Le estaba _obligando. Su sensei Minato podía ser una excelente persona, pero con un poder de convicción que daba miedo.

—De todas maneras confía en ti mismo. Si no creyera que lo puedas hacer bien no te lo habría dicho. — Dijo Minato leyéndole el pensamiento—También ten en cuenta que es distinto a lo que has hecho antes, ANBU requiere una especialización, en este caso, en rastreo y espionaje. Y para qué te voy a mentir, es una opción peligrosa. Además, las misiones ANBU son… bueno, de otro tipo a las misiones.

_Otro tipo de misiones. _Una misión de rastreo ANBU podría consistir perfectamente en rastrear a un objetivo, interceptarlo, capturarlo, torturarlo para conseguir algún tipo de información, eliminarlo sin dejar rastro (con misteriosos métodos) e irse uno tranquilo a su casa a comer ramen (después, claro, de haber limpiado el uniforme de sangre)

—Toma—Yondaime le extendió un papel—Aquí vienen más detalles, así como los objetivos del grupo, informes de misiones que ya han realizado, y los datos de los miembros del escuadrón.

—De acuerdo—Kakashi cogió el papel y lo guardó en su porta shuriken.

—Piénsatelo muy bien. Tienes unos tres días para decidirte. Tu otra opción son misiones en solitario

El chico se despidió de su sensei y salió del despacho y torre del hokage pensando en desayunar, no podía tomar decisiones con el estómago vacío. Buscando una tienda se encontró con Jiraiya, que también paseaba por la vía.

—Bueno días—Saludó el sannin.

—Hola, Jiraiya-sama— Kakashi estaba destinado a no desayunar en toda la mañana…

— ¿Te leíste el libro que te dejé?

— ¿Las Crónicas del Ninja Audaz? , por supuesto, es muy bueno. — Dijo—_Y ahora estará lleno de tierra y cristales debajo de la cama—_ Añadió mentalmente recordando el "incidente" ocurrido esa mañana.

— ¡Me alegro! Es un placer… Voy a dejárselo a Minato, es muy de su estilo, aunque bueno… no sé si me convence…— Jiraiya se quedó pensativo.

—Pero si prácticamente es una autobiografía…

—Bueno, algo autobiográfico sí que tiene, todo el mundo que se lo lee me dice lo mismo ,pero mira, éste es más de mi estilo— Dijo Jiraiya sacando de su bolsillo un borrador— De momento no lo he llevado a la editorial, pero está acabado, ¡Así que serás el primero en leerlo! Cabe destacar que hago una excepción, porque me lo han calificado para mayores de edad— Le dijo a Kakashi con mirada cómplice.

Kakashi cogió las hojas y miró el título sorprendiéndose un poco—… ¿Ven ven paraíso? Eh... ¿De qué trata?—Preguntó el chico.

—Minato se negó a leerlo. —Dijo el sannin giñándole un ojo.

—...Bueno… gracias—Dijo Kakashi no muy convencido temiéndose el contenido del libro. Jiraiya nunca cambiaría.

— ¡Además estoy planeando en hacer toda una saga! ¡Será un best seller! Ya verás. No se ha visto cosa igual en Konoha. ¡Y eso que Tsunade quiso quemarlo! Tuve que salvarlo de las llamas— Jiraiya seguía hablando, muy emocionado, sumergido en su mundo feliz.

—Ah... Lo leeré— Dijo Kakashi, guardándose el borrador en el bolsillo.

Y de ésta manera, Icha Icha Paradise entró en la vida de Kakashi Hatake para no irse de ella.

.

.

.

Kakashi pensó durante unos días el entrar a ANBU. Supondría un gran cambio en su forma de trabajar para Konoha, no podía tomarse esa decisión a la ligera. No se sentía seguro de sí mismo, no lo suficiente como para manejar a un grupo de personas. El sharingan ahora era un pequeño gran problema para él: tenía que aprender a controlarlo, y solo. Los Uchiha le habían negado su ayuda. Iba mejorando poco apoco, pero aún le faltaba tiempo. Kakashi era consciente de que no podía pedirle más tiempo a Minato, el Hokage le necesitaba activo ya.

Se sentó en el escritorio de su habitación mirando el papel que Yondaime le había dado.

Diez ninjas de primera línea, de eso estaba seguro, conformaban el equipo. Hombres y mujeres especializados en rastreo y búsqueda de información. En el papel figuraban los informes y habilidades especiales de cada uno. Mucha información, pero nada de sus nombres reales o rostros. Esa información se le sería dada a Kakashi en cuanto entrara a formar parte de los ANBU. Las identidades de los miembros eran secretas. Lo máximo que podía ver Kakashi de los integrantes del equipo era su máscara: Ratón, Buey, Tigre, Conejo, Dragón, Serpiente, Caballo, y Cabra y algún que otro nombre en clave.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo revolviéndolo aún más de lo que ya estaba y se recostó sobre el escritorio posando la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados.

Qué diantre.

Al ANBU de cabeza.

.

.

.

Kakashi realizó los sellos para el jutsu de invocación. Los ocho ninken: Pakkun, Buru, Shuba, Bisuke, Akino, Goruko, Uuhei y Urushi, aparecieron entonces, ligeramente sorprendidos.

Pakkun se bajó de Buru (era más cómodo ir encima de él, sus patitas eran cortas y no le apetecía cansarse demasiado) — Kakashi—Dijo sorprendido acercándose a él— ¿Cuánto hace que no nos invocas? ¿Un año? ¿Dos?

Kakashi se pasó la mano por la nuca riendo nerviosamente— Bueno, he estado entrenando, decidí no molestaros.

—Aah…

—Escuchad, es un poco repentino, pero voy a entrar a la unidad de rastreo de los ANBU. Es un puesto en el que os voy a requerir mucho y veo apropiado que vosotros también decidáis si queréis o no hacer ese trabajo.

Los perros se miraron entre sí interrogantes.

Kakashi habló de nuevo—Si queréis un rato para pensarlo o hablarlo…

—No, no hace falta—Dijo Bisuke convencido.

Pakkun cruzó miradas con sus compañeros y entonces asintió—Está bien, estaremos disponibles para lo que sea, Kakashi.

Éste sonrió—Gracias, chicos.

.

.

.


	21. Chapter 21: Guerrero enmascarado

"_Si el aire tare aroma de una pena, quebranto del alma por una condena. Córtale a una estrella fugaz un mechón de pelo y podrás volar. Puede que hoy no seas feliz, pero un nuevo día vendrá. Aún amanece gratis para ti. Atrévete a vivir, atrévete a perder y a ganar."_

_Mago de Oz "Aún amanece gratis"_

_._

Capítulo 21: Guerrero enmascarado

.

.

.

—Me favorece—Bromeó Kakashi mientras se probaba su uniforme ANBU.

—Seguro—Pakkun bufó—Esta noche ligas y todo. —Dijo irónico.

—Já, yo siempre—Kakashi rió. Sacó de la caja que le había dado Minato con todo su uniforme y armamento ANBU el ninjatô y se lo colgó a la espalda—No es el tantô de mi padre pero no está mal…—Dijo nostálgico. Después sacó la máscara.

—…qué original, Minato-sensei…—Se colocó la máscara en su rostro—Perro.

Pakkun sonrió—No podría ser de otra forma.

Kakashi se fijó en el surco que marcaba el ojo izquierdo de la máscara—Minato-sensei tiene un sentido del humor bastante…peculiar. —Murmuró para sí mismo.

— ¿Sabes? Cuanto más te tapes el careto mejor, eh—Bromeó Pakkun de nuevo.

—Oh, por supuesto—Kakashi contestó con ironía—Más misterioso y sexy. A las mujeres les gusta el misterio, ¿sabes?

Pakkun rió—Pues claro, _guerrero enmascarado_.

—Anda, Pakkun—Kakashi recogió las cosas y una vez vestido con su uniforme ANBU se acercó a la puerta para salir—Vamos a conocer a nuestro nuevo equipo.

.

.

.

—Soy Hatake Kakashi, y a partir de hoy ejerceré como vuestro capitán—Se retiró la máscara— Ellos—Kakashi señaló a sus ninken, invocados en frente de él—Son mis perros ninja. Nos ayudarán en la mayoría de las misiones.

Los ocho integrantes del grupo hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se quitaron las máscaras también.

—De entre todos vosotros, ¿quién ha estado ejerciendo de capitán suplente durante este tiempo?

—Yo, taichô—Un chico dio un paso adelante. Alto, castaño y de mirada apacible, un poco más joven que Kakashi—Mi nombre es Tenzô Hayashi, llevo la máscara del tigre. Le doy el relevo a usted, supongo.

—Sí. Pero permanecerás como segundo-al-mando—Tenzô asintió—Y no me llaméis de usted, me hace sentir mayor—Kakashi hizo un gesto con la mano.

Tenzô asintió sonriendo—Como quieras.

—No sé qué dinámicas o estrategias habéis estado utilizando con vuestro anterior taichô, pero yo las voy a reestructurar. También, a pesar de que he leído vuestros perfiles, necesito que me especifiquéis vuestras habilidades y posición en el grupo, así como de qué soléis encargaros en las misiones. Empieza tú, Tenzô.

—Mi chakra es de doble naturaleza, agua y tierra, y juntando las dos formo la madera. Mis jutsus de madera son muy útiles a la hora de hacer misiones, e incluso puedo utilizarlos para infiltración. En las misiones suelo realizar las tareas de espionaje y en las batallas participo activamente en larga o media distancia, sobretodo en ésta última.

—Impresionante—Murmuró Kakashi para sí mismo. Había leído que el único niño superviviente de los 60 que utilizó Orochimaru para sus experimentos con el ADN del primer Hokage estaba en el grupo. Ese era Tenzô. Una auténtica joya. —Que siga la persona que está al mando detrás de Tenzô, y así sucesivamente.

—Yo soy Hyûga Hizashi—El hombre hizo una mueca molesta. Su capitán iba a ser diez años menor que él, y su sub-capitán también. —Realizo tareas de espionaje con mi byakugan, y ayudo en la orientación en las misiones. Mi combate es a corta distancia mayormente. Supongo que conocerás las habilidades de mi clan

Kakashi asintió

Una mujer de alborotado cabello marrón y marcas rojas en las mejillas habló con voz enérgica. De la misma edad que Hizashi, pero a ella no parecía importarle demasiado que su capitán fuera mucho más joven que ella. —Yo soy Inuzuka Tsume. En las misiones suelo realizar las labores relacionadas con rastreo, con mi ninken Kuromaru. Tengo olfato canino—dijo orgullosa—También peleo a media y corta distancia, pero siempre prefiero rastrear.

—Mi nombre es Ûzuki Yugao—Una joven de la misma edad que Kakashi y Tenzô. De piel pálida y largo cabello morado—Yo, en las misiones realizo labores de infiltración y espionaje, con mis habilidades de… eh…—Dudó—bueno…de kunoichi—Se sonrojó—Mi combate es a corta distancia, peleo con katana.

Kakashi se sonrió. _Habilidades de kunoichi ¿eh?_

En voz baja habló el siguiente miembro del equipo, el sexto en la escala de rangos—Soy Aburame Shibi. Principalmente realizo labores de rastreo y espionaje con mis insectos. Mis técnicas son las propias del clan Aburame. Peleo a media y larga distancia.

Dio entonces un paso adelante otro chico, de pelo castaño—Yo me llamo Gêkko Hayate. Realizo labores de espionaje y peleo a corta distancia. Suelo trabajar con Yugao, ya que los dos peleamos con katana.

Kakashi asintió. Dirigió su mirada entonces a los restantes miembros del equipo, más jóvenes que él.

Uno de ellos tomó la palabra—Mi nombre es Hagane Kôtetsu, y mi compañero es Kamizuki Izumo—Hicieron una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo—Estamos en el grupo en calidad de aprendices, realizaremos cualquier tarea que estimes oportuna para nosotros.

—Muy bien, hechas vuestras presentaciones, ahora yo os voy a presentar a dos personas más. Ellos serán unidades ocasionales para el grupo a los que llamaremos siempre y cuando les requiramos. Ambos están ya en otras unidades ANBU, así que no pueden permanecer con nosotros siempre.

Dos sombras aparecieron y se materializaron un hombre y una mujer en frente del equipo ANBU. El hombre tomó la palabra.

—Soy Morino Ibiki, el capitán de la sección de tortura e interrogación. Es bastante obvio para qué me vais a necesitar en el grupo.

—Yo soy Namiashi Rin, segunda-al-mando de la unidad médica ANBU. Siempre y cuando haya heridos de gravedad estaré disponible para este equipo.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos todos juntitos en amor y compañía, os voy a describir la primera misión que vamos a hacer—Kakashi se dirigió a Ibiki y Rin—Podéis marcharos si queréis, os avisaré si necesitamos vuestros servicios a través de una señal de radio.

Los dos desaparecieron como habían llegado.

—Nuestra primera misión va a ser sencilla, para poder acostumbrarme a vuestra forma de trabajar. Es básicamente de rango C o B—Kakashi sacó un papel de su bolsa—Consiste en la recuperación de una pieza que le ha sido robada al daimyo durante uno de sus viajes. Los ladrones son ninjas a sueldo que posiblemente actúan bajo las órdenes de alguien. Nuestra pista es esto—Kakashi le enseñó al equipo un fragmento de cerámica— Un pedazo del jarrón robado. También sabemos que desapareció en la frontera con el país de la Roca y tenemos algún dato de bandas criminales que actúan en esa zona. Tomad—Kakashi les extendió un papel—Aquí está esa información de posibles sospechosos. Vamos a partir ahora mismo, ya os avisaron de que vinierais con el equipamiento necesario. —Kakashi se puso su máscara ANBU y los demás hicieron lo mismo. —Partimos ahora hacia la frontera con el país de la Roca. Allí los ninken tratarán de rastrear la pieza, con suerte está cerca. Si no, nos moveremos por grupos buscando a los principales sospechosos. Si nada de esto da resultados, trazaremos un nuevo plan. ¿Todo en orden?

—Sí—Los ninja respondieron al unísono.

—Partimos.

Las sombras de nueve ninjas saltaron con gran rapidez hacia los árboles del bosque de Konoha.

.

.

.

**He cogiado a ninjas canon para el grupo ANBU de rastreo :P Podía haber incluido OC's junto a los que sabemos con certeza que estuvieron bajo el mando de Kakashi (Tenzô, Yugao…), pero me parecieron excesivos tantos personajes inventados xD Por eso puse a ninjas con habilidades para el rastreo (Tsume, Shibi, Hizashi…) Y luego a Hayate, donde conoció a Yugao (*cejas, cejas*) y a los dos polluelos Izumo y Kôtetsu :P**

**Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, aunque ha habido mucho bla bla bla**

**Saludos desde Madrid :3**

**PD: Kakashi quiere ligar con su nuevo uniforme xDD Ale, ya sabéis por qué lleva máscara. Le hace sexy y misterioso y le gusta. En el fondo es un narciso :P**


	22. Chapter 22: Obito no baka

"_Hoy vuelvo a creer en un futuro que no sea tan cruel y quizás dejar a nuestros hijos un mundo de paz"_

_Mago de Oz "La canción de los deseos"_

_._

Capítulo 22: Sorpresa, Minato-kun

.

.

.

Después de un largo día viajando hacia la frontera, Kakashi decidió montar un campamento para descansar unas horas antes de proseguir.

—Paramos, llevamos todo el día caminando. ¿Habéis traído sacos de dormir o tiendas?

—Hm… no, sempai—Yugao le miró extrañada.

Kakashi rodó los ojos—Geeenial…

Tenzô alargó su mano diciéndole a su capitán que esperase. Kakashi miró interesado cómo realizaba unos sellos y madera comenzaba a brotar del suelo. En pocos segundos, una pequeña casa de dos plantas se había formado en frente de ellos. El capitán se quedó sin palabras.

— ¿Así está bien, sempai?

—Eh… y esto… ¿lo haces siempre?

—Siempre que puedo, la mayoría de las veces que acampamos.

—Creo que me caes muy bien.

—También puedo hacer puentes para cuando tengamos que atravesar un acantilado, o una barca… cualquier cosa que sea de madera.

—Retiro lo de que me caes bien. Creo que te amo, Tenzô. Casémonos.

Hizashi tomó la palabra—Oh, qué escena tan romántica

—Lo siento pero no tengo esas preferencias, sempai—Respondió Tenzô divertido.

—Oh—Kakashi fingió tristeza— ¡Mi pobre corazón se ha roto!

Tsume habló entonces bromeando—Pobre sempai, Tenzô.

El aludido se echó a reír—Lo superará.

—Lo dudo—Kakashi suspiró. — ¿Sabes? Creo que el cansancio me está trastornando. Vamos a descansar un poco en tu chalecito. Tiene buena pinta —El capitán hizo una señal y el grupo entró en la cabaña—Esta noche vigilo yo el primer turno, dos horas. Luego me relevas tú, Hiashi, tu byakugan es muy efectivo en estos casos. En nuestra próxima misión lo harán otros y así sucesivamente. Nos turnamos. —Los ninja se acomodaron dentro de la casa de madera. Kakashi se sentó en el marco de la ventana del segundo piso para tener una mejor visión del lugar.

—Tenzô, piénsate lo de emprender un negocio de construcción. Sería exitoso, créeme. Si lo haces me avisas, que yo quiero ser tu socio, ¿eh?—Bromeó Kakashi antes de que Tenzô se fuera a dormir.

—Claro, sempai

.

.

.

—Ya estoy en ANBU, Obito.

Kakashi acarició el nombre de su compañero en la roca del cenotafio.

—Siento no haber venido antes, pero tenía mi primera misión con el equipo. Son buena gente, sobre todo Tenzô. Ha sido amor a primera vista, ¿sabes?—Kakashi rió, por supuesto, estaba bromeando—Le propuse matrimonio, pero me rechazó. —Se entristeció un poco— El tío es una joya. Uno de los mejores ninja que he conocido en años. Hace de todo. En unos años le veo casado y todo.

Kakashi suspiró—Rin me ayudará de vez en cuando. Se ha convertido en una de los mejores médicos de la aldea.

El viento sopló. A Kakashi le pareció oír la voz de Obito en su cabeza.

—Ya, ya sé que ANBU es peligroso. No me subestimes. Y sí… cuidaré de Rin siempre que pueda.

Otra vez la voz de Obito, reprochándole

—Vaaale, cuidaré de Rin siempre, ¿contento?

Su risa en el viento.

— ¿Te cuento un secreto? Creo que Minato-sensei va a tener un hijo. Kushina no se lo ha dicho todavía, pero Rin está casi segura de que está embarazada.

…sí, también cuidaré del hijo del sensei…. —Kakashi suspiró—Deja de cargarme con responsabilidades. Tendrías que estar tú ahora mismo aquí. Pero moriste y me dejaste este marrón. Ahora tú tendrías que estar visitando mi tumba, y no al revés. Tú tendrías que cuidar de Rin y del bebé de Minato-sensei, y no yo.

Obito no baka…

.

.

.

Yondaime Hokage estaba en su despacho tomándose una tila tamborileando nerviosamente con los dedos sobre la mesa. Jiraiya notó un ligero temblor en su ojo derecho y sintió el peligro de que la taza con la bebida fuera a desparramarse sobre el informe de la misión que Kakashi le había entregado antes, cosa que no haría mucha gracia al ANBU. Jiraiya ordenó los papeles que Minato no ordenada por razones desconocidas a él.

Posibilidades: (mente de Jiraiya)

-Se ha aburrido de ordenar (suele pasar)

-Está escuchando a Kakashi (físicamente imposible)

-Estrés (pasaba continuamente)

-Cosas más importantes en las que pensar (posible)

-… Está haciendo mentalmente la lista de la compra… (¿)

-Simplemente: no le daba la gana…

Kakashi intentaba desesperadamente explicar el resultado de la misión rango S que le habían encargado a su grupo ANBU en la cual casi mueren todos, pero bueno, ¡hay que tomarse las cosas con humor!

—Hokage-sama… Hokage-sama… Sensei… ¡Minato Namikaze! ….¡CUIDADO! ¡UN ASESINO!

Minato reaccionó por fin— ¿Hm? Eh… sí... ¿Dónde?

—Ahora que he captado tu valiosa atención: Qué se supone que hacemos si conseguimos encontrar a Orochimaru en la próxima misión, ¿Capturarlo con vida o eliminarlo?—Le preguntó Kakashi obviando detalles accesorios que dudaba que Minato pudiera asimilar en su estado. Aquí, al grano.

Minato le miró distraído—Ah… es igual…lo mismo da.

—Ah… en ese caso. Mejor nos lo cargamos, ¿no?—Kakashi miró a Jiraiya extrañado. El sannin se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decirle.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Minato-kun? Estás en otro lado— Preguntó Jiraiya curioso.

—Ehh... Bueno, resulta que...

— ¿Si?

—Que…

—Que…

—Que Kushina y yo... Pues...

— ¿Que Kushina y tu…?

—Que... Vamos a tener un niño...

Jiraiya y Kakashi intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y se echaron a reír como si nada.

—Ah, Minato, si es que, ¿No te lo advertí que…? —Comenzó a hablar Jiraiya.

— ¡Jiraiya!— Exclamó el tomate, digo, Hokage— ¡No es una mala noticia! ¡Acogeré a mi hijo o hija con cariño!— Replicó Minato.

—Vaya... Pues suerte— Dijo Kakashi con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

— ¡Un momento…! ¿Por qué tengo que daros explicaciones de mi vida privada?—Preguntó Minato levantándose enfadado de repente

—Porque soy tu sensei desde que tenías ocho años—Respondió Jiraiya pensativo.

—Porque soy tu alumno desde hace siete años—Respondió Kakashi de igual manera.

—Ah…si, se me olvidaba—Dijo Minato distraído por un momento—Eh… ¡¿Qué clase de razón es esa? ¿Qué hacéis ahí plantados?, ¡Jiraiya-sensei! , ve a buscar a Tsunade, que tenéis misión. ¡Kakashi! Ve a hacer… lo que sea que tengas que hacer, pero ya.

Jiraiya y Kakashi salieron del despacho del Hokage asustados de verlo con malas pulgas

.

.

.

**Me encanta el Minato estresado XDDD**

**¡Saludos! ¡Y gracias por leer!**


	23. Chapter 23: El comienzo del fin

"_He puesto a secar mis recuerdos frente al sol, he puesto a tender la nostalgia del ayer. Y no voy a llorar, pero no podré olvidar"_

_Mago de Oz "Dies irae" _

_._

Capítulo 23: El comienzo del fin.

.

.

.

Kakashi andaba por la calle tranquilamente, cuando oyó una gritona voz a sus espaldas.

— ¡Kakashi!—La Bestia Verde de Konoha se acercó a Kakashi del Sharingan (sí señor, en Konoha adoran los apodos) con una sonrisa radiante en la cara saltando de alegría.

—_Gai… —_Suspiró— ¿Qué?

— ¡Estoy feliz!— Dijo como si fuera una súper novedad, algo muy raro e insólito en Maito Gai. De hecho, solía pasar largos ratos en melancólico silencio reflexionando sobre el sentido de la vida shinobi y el porqué de la existencia del universo.

—Qué raro—Respondió irónicamente Kakashi.

— ¿Sabes? Deberías de dejar ANBU y ser sensei, porque a mí me encanta. ¡Adoro los niños! Son tan monos…—Dijo Gai emocionado, hablando de sus alumnos.

—Ah…

— ¡Tendrías que probar! Mírate, ese uniforme esa muy raro, ¿No tienes frío? Y esos guantes…

—Ah…mejor que no hablemos de ropa rara porque…—Dijo Kakashi mirando el...la... Bueno, la cosa verde que llevaba Gai puesta.

— ¿Ah? De qué hablas… bueno, sí, lo que decía, que coger un grupillo de gennins, la mejor elección de mi vida…

—Aham…

— ¿Me estás escuchando, _My dear rival_?—Preguntó Gai enojado

—Sí, si… —... _Llego tarde…. ¿de nuevo?—_Eh... Gai, me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

— ¡Pero...!— Kakashi dejó a Gai con la palabra en la boca. — ¡Já! ¡Que el poder de la juventud esté contigo para nuestro próximo encuentro, _My rival_!

Kakashi llegó corriendo al cenotafio de Konoha, donde le esperaba Rin. La chica se volvió hacia él y suspiró. Eran las 4 y media y había quedado con él a las 4.

—Esto…— Dudó Kakashi, con una mano detrás de la nuca—Algo me dice (reloj) que llego un poquito tarde... ¿No?

Rin sonrió—Algo así como media hora.

—Ehh… lo siento, es que me ha perseguido un perro y he tenido que despistarle…—Soltó Kakashi como si sonara convincente—_Espera… ¿Por qué dije eso?…—_Pensó desconcertado.

—Ah…—Rin tuvo un déja vú, y sintió como que eso ya lo había vivido.

—En fin… no he traído flores, le daban alergia, ya sabes—Dijo Kakashi agachándose y encendiendo incienso.

—Ya…

El chico se levantó y se colocó al lado de la pelirroja. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que los dos se metieron en sus propios pensamientos

—Kakashi, ¿No te da la sensación de que no se ha ido? Aunque hayan pasado ya dos años…

—Es que sigue aquí, ¿Ya lo has olvidado?—Respondió Kakashi abriendo su ojo Sharingan. —Seguirá aquí hasta que yo muera.

Rin sonrió—Sí. Pero eso de morirte ni lo menciones. Siniestro…

.

.

.

— ¿Qué, qué, leíste el libro?— Preguntó Jiraiya impaciente

—Sí—Respondió Kakashi.

— ¿Te gustó?

—…— Kakashi colocó su mano en el hombro de Jiraiya— Jiraiya-sama… ¡Es usted el mejor autor que he leído jamás!— Dijo emocionado.

— ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que un Hatake puede apreciar los buenos libros, me apuesto lo que sea a que a Sakumo le hubiera gustado también…¡Pues habrá segunda parte entonces!

— ¿Si? Genial

Icha Icha Paradise…llegó para no irse, definitivamente.

.

.

.

Al cabo de un mes, Minato y Kushina empezaron a hacer compras para el futuro niño. Los dos estaban emocionados, y a Minato ya se le habían pasado los nervios y el estrés.

Un tiempo más tarde, llegó el momento en el que el pequeño Naruto quiso salir al exterior.

Naruto, así habían querido llamarle sus padres, como el héroe del libro de Jiraiya: _Crónicas del ninja audaz_. Un héroe que podría proteger la villa de la misma manera que el personaje literario.

Pero nadie se esperaba lo que iba a suceder en unas horas. Cambiaría el destino de Konoha, de sus habitantes, de ése niño, y el de sus padres.

.

.

.

_Unos meses más tarde…._

_._

— ¿Verdad que es como Minato-kun?— Preguntó Kushina haciéndole carantoñas al niño que tenía en su regazo.

Minato se encontraba sentado junto a Kushina en la habitación del hospital donde se encontraba después de dar a luz a Naruto.

—Sí que se te parece, Minato— Afirmó Jiraiya.

— ¿Y qué son esas marcas en las mejillas? ¡Qué original!—Dijo Rin mirando al niño.

—Pues como las tuyas, pero en vez de rectángulos, rayitas…—Dijo Kakashi como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Las mías son pintadas—Respondió Rin riendo. Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

—Es precioso, felicidades, pero, ¿De verdad queréis llamarlo como el protagonista de un libro de Jiraiya?— Preguntó Tsunade

— ¡JÁ!—Jiraiya protestó— Por supuesto

—La verdad es que me lo pensé, llamar a un niño como un ingrediente de ramen…—Minato dudó bromeando—Sí… quiero que sea como él, como el protagonista de ese libro— Respondió Minato ya más serio— ¿A ti te parece bien, no Kushina?

— ¡Sí! , Es un nombre bonito y original, ¿A que sí, Naruto-chan?

—Sobretodo original…—Murmuró Tsunade que todavía no parecía conforme con el nombre del nuevo habitante de Konoha.

El pequeño rubio estaba en brazos de su madre. Tenía la mirada despierta, con los ojos zules abiertos como platos.

El horario de visitas terminó, y cuando Rin, Kakashi, Jiraiya y Tsunade se dispusieron a irse, un estruendo aterrador retumbó en la noche de la Villa Oculta de Konoha.

.

.

.

**Bueno… me temo que este fanfic se acerca a su fin**

**Porque ya sabréis lo que viene ahora, ¿Neee? XD pasan muchas cosas en poco tiempo.**

**Seh, a partir de aquí ya cuento la historia como me da la gana u.u. Masashi Kishimoto ya ha explicado lo que pasó en el ataque del kyubi en el manga (capítulos a partir del 500 creo) pero como escribí originalmente este fic antes de eso, simplemente lo editaré por si hay faltas de ortografía o cosas así. **

**(Spoilers), Así que Kushina no es un jinchuriki, Minato no pelea con Madara ni cosas raras de esas.**

**Marti-chan se despide.**


	24. Chapter 24:El ataque del Kyubi I

"_Has visto muchas cosas, y no temes la muerte, pero algunas veces la deseas, ¿No es cierto? Eso les pasa a los hombres que han visto lo que hemos visto. Reconocer la vida en cada sorbo de aire, en cada taza de té, en cada muerte que causamos... Ese es el camino del guerrero."_

_Nach, "El camino del guerrero"_

_._

Capítulo 24: El ataque de Kyubi

.

.

.

_Y se oyó un estruendo aterrador en la villa oculta de Konoha._

—Pero, ¿Qué...?— Minato se puso de pie rápidamente. Naruto comenzó a llorar por el estruendo y Kushina intentó tranquilizarle.

Una enfermera entró corriendo en la habitación.

— ¡Hokage-sama!, ¡Un ataque!—Dijo exaltada.

— ¿Quién?—Preguntó el Hokage.

—No sé, es como… un zorro enorme— Respondió la enfermera asustada.

—Minato… es Kyubi— Masculló Jiraiya—Nunca creí que despertaría tan pronto…

El Hokage se quedó pensativo un tiempo. De repente levantó la cabeza, dispuesto a dar las órdenes pertinentes.

—De acuerdo… Seguiremos el plan para emergencias. Que los gennin ayuden a desalojar el hospital y a los civiles y que los lleven al refugio del monte. Kakashi, organiza a los ANBU para atacar. Reúne a tu equipo lo más rápido que puedas. Tsunade, Rin, ya sabéis, equipo médico. Jiraiya-sensei, venga conmigo. Kushina…. Cuídate— Minato besó a Kushina y a su hijo en la frente y salió por la puerta con Jiraiya.

Kakashi salió escopetado por la ventana. Rin y Tsunade se despidieron de Kushina y al poco tiempo hicieron lo mismo.

—Kushina-san... venga conmigo

La enfermera ayudó a Kushina a levantarse.

.

.

.

Los gennin estaban reunidos, sus senseis les daban indicaciones. Cuando acabaron, los niños empezaron a ayudar a civiles y enfermos para llevarles al refugio.

La enfermera que acompañaba a Kushina la vio a ésta en problemas.

—Kushina-san, yo puedo llevar a Naruto-chan

—Hm… —A Kushina no le gustaba demasiado la idea de separarse de su hijo, pero finalmente cedió. Estaba muy cansada.

La médic-nin cogió al bebé con extremo cuidado. —Sigamos

.

.

.

—Maldita sea, Jiraiya, ¿¡Qué es esa cosa!— Gritó Minato desde la torre del Hokage sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

El zorro gigantesco avanzaba por el bosque lanzando ataques de fuego, prendiéndolo todo, con intención de llegar a Konoha. Los Jounnin estaban junto al Hokage tratando de detenerle.

— ¡Kage mane no jutsu!— Shikaku, desde uno de los edificios cercanos al bosque, intentó detener a Kyubi con su técnica. Las sombras avanzaron, pero eran débiles a la luz de la luna —… no puedo, tiene demasiada fuerza, y de noche no puedo hacer más…— Dijo deshaciendo la sombra.

—Lanzarle kunais, cuerdas, algo. Tratad de detener eso. Mientras voy a pensar cómo podemos pararle definitivamente—Ordenó el joven Hokage.

.

.

.

—Vamos, ¡Rápido!— Todas las divisiones ANBU avanzaba en medio del caos. Llegaron frente al Kyubi y cada grupo tomó una zona. El grupo de rastreo de puso más tras al no ser especialistas en batalla.

— ¡La cuerda!— Ordenó Kakashi.

Entre todos intentaron detener el zorro con redes, cuerdas, pero no podían, ya que éste las quemaba o rompía. Entonces Kakashi pensó en qué podían hacer. Las técnicas no le dañaban apenas, las cuerdas y redes no eran suficientemente fuertes, estaba a mucha distancia para lanzarle kunais... De pronto se fijó en que todos los jutsus que utilizaba Kyubi eran de tipo fuego. Decidió preparar algo con la suficiente envergadura para frenarle mínimamente.

— ¡Hyōton: Haryū Mōko!— Un dragón de hielo apareció frente al zorro y se abalanzó sobre él.

.

.

.

El zorro se vio frenado por el gran río de agua que había formado la técnica de Kakashi. Contraatacó. Empezó a formar una gran bola negra en su hocico.

Kakashi se descubrió el sharingan. Miró con atención. Tenzô se acercó a la espera de órdenes.

—¿Sempai?—El taichô seguía con la mirada fija en el zorro.

No parecía preocupado. Si no más bien, totalmente aterrorizado.

—Tenzô.

—¿Sí, Taichô?

—Corre. De hecho, corred todos.

—¿Eh?

Kyubi tragó la bola negra, una gran acumulación de chakra.

—¡CORRED!

El equipo ANBU no se lo pensó dos veces. Corrieron a través del bosque buscando refugio entre los árboles. El zorro escupió la bola. Una gran cantidad de energía salió disparada hacia Konoha.


	25. Chapter 25:El ataque del Kyubi II

"_Perdóname por todos mis errores, por mis mil contradicciones, por las puertas que crucé. Discúlpame por quererte igual que antes, y por no poder callarme, ni siquiera hoy lo haré. Hay demasiados corazones sin consuelo y es demasiado frío este momento cuando siento que te pierdo. _

_Entiéndeme por todas mis locuras, fueron la mitad más una de las que te he visto hacer. Discúlpame si te duele lo que veo, demasiados buitres negros. Tú eres demasiado bueno para ellos"_

_Amaral "Perdóname"_

_._

Capítulo 25: El ataque del Kyubi (II)

.

.

.

Kushina se desmayó a mitad de camino.

—Kushina-san, ¿Kushina-san? ¡Responda!

La enfermera notaba que su chakra la rodeaba con desigualdad, y luego simplemente notó como desapareció de golpe

La mujer no respiraba

—¡Kushina-san!

.

.

La mayoría de los escuadrones ANBU había sucumbido tras la enorme ola de chakra que había formado Kyubi. No supieron el alcance de sus ataques y se colocaron en mala posición desde el principio. Habían tenido una pésima estrategia. Tenzô había caído y se había torcido el tobillo, además de estar herido en el pecho. Kakashi seguía en pie, pero le empezaron a temblar las piernas y cayó. Se quedó con la espalda apoyada en un árbol. Tenía múltiples heridas, algunas bastante graves y la falta de chakra empezó a pasarle factura.

— ¡Sempai!—Tenzô se acercó a su capitán con intención de ayudarle. Kakashi le hizo una señal para que se detuviera.

—Tenzô, ve con el Hokage, esa…cosa ya está preparando otro ataque.

— ¡Pero… no os puedo dejar—Dijo Tenzô señalando a sus compañeros heridos.

—Es una orden.

El chico dudó, miró al zorro y luego a sus compañeros preocupado. Kyubi estaba concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra en el hocico que seguramente lanzaría después.

—Tenzô, escucha— Dijo Kakashi—Vete, ayuda al Hokage, y echad a ese zorro de aquí o todo esto no habrá servido para nada.

El chico se mostró reticente al principio. Pero luego asintió y se fue.

Kakashi sintió que toda fuerza le abandonaba, la falta de chakra le estaba costando cara. Intentó levantarse sin muchos resultados. Sentía dificultades hasta para respirar. Se fijó en Kyubi, que dirigía su ataque hasta la zona en la que se encontraban. El ANBU ya había visto el tipo de ataque que iba a hacer el zorro con anterioridad, si tenía suerte, estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que no le hiciese mucho daño. Pero luego se fijó en que estaba al lado de un lago, lo que le hizo estremecerse.

—Oh…no—Kakashi cerró los ojos y retuvo aire.

El zorro terminó su ataque, y una gran ola barrió el bosque de Konoha.

.

.

.

Rin corría, veía a gente herida por todas partes. No daba abasto. El equipo médico, de veinte integrantes, había quedado reducido a cinco.

A lo lejos vio como una gran ola procedente del lago barría el bosque y fue hacia allí para comprobar si había gente. Cuando llegó, se topó con un ANBU que se estaba levantando después de recibir el impacto de la ola.

— ¿Había mucha gente ahí?—Preguntó Rin preocupada.

—El quipo ANBU de Kakashi-san…—Respondió el chico recuperando la respiración.

Rin fue inmediatamente corriendo hacia la zona.

Y entonces le vio. Era egoísta atenderle a él, y no a los demás, pero…

Al fin y al cabo el egoísmo es natural en el ser humano por nacimiento.

— ¡Kakashi!— Gritó.

No le contestó, estaba inconsciente en el suelo, como comprobó Rin. Comenzó rápidamente un jutsu curativo que se desvaneció al instante.

—No tengo chakra… maldita sea…

.

_Rin sollozaba. No habían podido salvar al paciente. Tsunade colocó una mano sobre su hombro._

—_Rin, a veces no podemos salvar a nuestros pacientes en estado más grave… somos humanos, no hacemos milagros..._

—_Ya, pero... pero…_

—_Un ninja médico puede salvar vidas, pero también debe soportar las pérdidas, Rin_

_La niña se limpió las lágrimas y dijo muy decidida:_

—_Entonces debo mejorar, para poder salvar al mayor número de pacientes posible._

_Tsunade le sonrió. — Eso es._

.

— ¡Dije que mejoraría! Soy… una mentirosa…

Rin comprobó horrorizada el hecho de que Kakashi no respiraba.

—Los pulmones… deben de estar llenos de agua….

Entonces Rin recordó las palabras de Kakashi _"…seguirá aquí mientras yo viva…"_

Si Kakashi moría, le perdería.

Y perdería a Obito por segunda vez.

Y no estaba preparada para eso. Se sentía completamente impotente.

Entonces Rin hizo algo de lo que no se creía capaz de hacer. Le retiró rápidamente la rota máscara ANBU de la cara y luego bajó la tela negra. Como buen ninja médico, Rin le proporcionó el aire que le faltaba a Kakashi mediante respiración cardiopulmonar.

.

.

.

Una enfermera se acercó al Hokage. Éste, al reconocerla como la mujer que estaba acompañando a Kushina, le preguntó por ella.

— ¿Kushina está a salvo?

La enfermera bajó la cabeza. No quería decirle al Hokage en ese momento que Kushina había fallecido porque esto desconcentraría a Yondaime.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó Minato sin volverse a ella. Preparando otro ataque a Kyubi.

—Eh...esto. Kushina... Ha fallecido, Hokage-sama— Dijo la hija con un hilo de voz—Lo siento…

— ¿Ku… Kushina?—Minato cayó de rodillas —Y… Naruto… dónde está mi hijo…

—En el refugio, a salvo. —Respondió la mujer tranquilizadoramente.

—Nadie está a salvo en esta situación

Minato se quedó pensativo por unos momentos. Luego miró decidido a la enfermera.

—Tráelo

—Pero, Hokage-sama...Traer al niño aquí…— Dijo la chica no muy convencida…

—Tráelo, es una orden. Este niño… va a ser la salvación de Konoha.

.

.

.

**No tengo nada en mi defensa… ¿Qué se creen, que yo no escribo fanservice? XDDD ilusos...**

**Suena bien, eh, "Respiración cardiopulmonar", ya, ya, Rin, te creemos, ¬¬ mucha jerga médica, pero que sabe esta niña es aprovechar la situación XDD**

**En fin, fans KakaRin, ahí tenéis vuestro momento**


	26. Chapter 26:El ataque del Kyubi III

"_¿Dónde empieza y dónde acabará el destino que nos une y que nos separará?"_

_Amaral, "Marta Sebas Guille y los demás"_

_._

Capítulo 26: El ataque del Kyubi (III)

.

.

.

Kakashi tosió y abrió los ojos al fin. Rin suspiró agotada, después de verter cada ínfima parte de su chakra en las heridas de Kakashi. El chico notó extrañado que tenía la máscara bajada y la subió sin darle mayor importancia.

—Ya está…— Apenas murmuró la chica, cayendo hacia un lado.

Kakashi la sujetó y le ayudó a levantarse, aunque más bien se ayudaron mutuamente.

— ¿Puedes andar?—Preguntó Rin.

—Más o menos sí—Respondió Kakashi.

— ¡Rin!— Gritó Tsunade que venía en busca de ella.

—Tengo que irme, el equipo médico me espera…bueno, lo que queda de él— Añadió triste.

Kakashi asintió y Rin se fue.

Ninguno de los dos suponía que esa era la última vez que se iban a ver en su vida.

.

.

.

—Minato-sensei—Kakashi llegó al lado del Hokage, que estaba preparando el Kuchiyose no jutsu para invocar a Gamabunta.

—Kakashi... ¿Todo bien?— Preguntó Yondaime concentrado.

—Yo…más o menos, el equipo ANBU no tan bien…—Respondió Kakashi.

— ¡Hokage-sama!—La enfermera volvía con el pequeño Naruto en sus brazos, que lloraba asustado.

Minato cogió al bebé y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Se quitó su capa y la extendió en el suelo, donde colocó al pequeño encima.

—Minato... qué vas a hacer—Preguntó Jiraiya extrañado al ver que su alumno había hecho traer a Naruto hasta allí.

Yondaime no le contestó. —Apartaos—Todos los ninja que acompañaban al Hokage dieron unos pasos atrás. Minato se sacó sangre del dedo e invocó a Gamabunta. Sobre la rana ahora se encontraban Yondaime con el pequeño Naruto.

—Minato…—Dijo Gamabunta—Qué ocurre aquí.

—Luego te lo explican. Te he invocado para acceder mejor al zorro—contestó Yondaime.

El Hokage empezó rápidamente a formar sellos. Kakashi y Jiraiya entonces se dieron cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer Minato...

—Minato-sensei…esa… técnica...— Dijo Kakashi impresionado.

Jiraiya le miraba concentrado—Sabe lo que hace y lo que implica…—Le dijo a Kakashi.

El Hokage acabó de formular los sellos. Kyubi parecía tranquilo ahora, interesado en lo que estaba haciendo Minato.

—Lo siento, hijo—Murmuró— Espero que algún día puedas utilizar este poder para ayudar a la aldea.

Minato comenzó la técnica. La figura de un shinigami apareció detrás de él. El espectro comenzó a atrapar el chakra de Kyubi y a arrastrarlo hacia Naruto.

— ¡Adiós, Zorro!— Dijo Minato encerrando definitivamente a Kyubi en el cuerpo de Naruto — ¡Sello!

El zorro desapareció definitivamente. Minato suspiró aliviado. De repente comenzó a respirar de forma agitada, las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó de espaldas. Gamabunta desapareció en una nube de humo

Y entonces, el cuarto Hokage, Yondaime, Minato Namikaze , murió. El héroe había salvado la aldea. Jiraiya cogió a Naruto, que seguía llorando.

Unas lágrimas resbalaron por la mejilla del sannin.

—Adiós, Minato-kun

.

.

.

—¡Konoha está a salvo! ¡El zorro ha caído!— Gritaba un chunnin entre la gente— ¡Yondaime Hokage es un héroe!

.

.

.

Sandaime pasó a dar el reporte de las bajas y desapariciones. Había muerto mucha gente: los padres de Iruka, Kushina , ninjas médicos, jounnin, chunnin, civiles… el mismo Minato…

El tercero terminó de leer la lista.

—A continuación anuncio algunas desapariciones—dijo— No se ha encontrado el cuerpo de estas personas, por lo que, lamentablemente, confirmamos su fallecimiento. De todas maneras, he enviado a un equipo de rastreo a buscarlas.

El Hokage comenzó a leer la lista. La mayoría eran civiles.

Y entonces, cuando Kakashi escuchó el nombre de Rin, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—_Rin… maldita sea, espero que esté bien…_

—Eso es todo— Finalizó Sarutobi— mañana celebraremos un funeral.

Tsunade cargaba a un pequeño rubio, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor…

.

.

.

El equipo ANBU de búsqueda regresó al cabo de una semana.

—¿Y bien?— Preguntó Kakashi.

Tenzô negó con la cabeza.

Kakashi pegó un puñetazo a la pared y musitó— Maldición.

.

.

.

**¡He aquí!**

**..**

**..**

**Qué deprimente es todo, ya comprendo al emo de Sakumo XD**

**En fin, solo queda el epílogo .**

**Sayonara! **


	27. Epílogo

"_Cuando oigas a un niño preguntar por qué el sol viene y se va, dile que porque en esta vida no hay luz sin oscuridad, no, no hay bien sin mal_

_, no hay luz sin oscuridad"_

_Mago de Oz, "La danza del fuego."_

_._

Epílogo

.

.

.

El tiempo pasó para la villa de Konoha.

Jiraiya dijo que era un ''alma libre'' , y se fue de Konoha para investigar a una misteriosa banda de ninjas renegados de la que Orochimaru parecía haber empezado a formar parte …y … también para buscar chicas guapas … No podíamos esperar otra cosa de Jiraiya.

Tsunade también se fue de la villa en busca de tranquilidad…bueno... y casas de apuestas...No podíamos esperar otra cosa de Tsunade.

Kakashi retomó su vida como sensei de gennins… aunque …no aprobaba ni uno para frustración del Hokage...No podríamos esperar otra cosa de Kakashi…

¿Verdad?

Yondaime Hokage fue recordado como un héroe, pero pocas personas sabían que Naruto Uzumaki era su hijo. El pequeño Naruto creció sin el cariño de unos padres o amigos, sintiendo el rechazo de la aldea. Pero al paso del tiempo, el chico se graduó en la academia, conociendo a sus mejores amigos. Iruka, la mejor compañía para comer Ramen, Sakura, que parecía no hacerle caso, Kiba, Hinata, el pobre Sino al que nadie tiene en cuenta, Gaara, al cual comprende mejor que nadie… Sasuke, al que considera un hermano ¡Hasta Akamaru se hace amigo del bueno de Naruto! Se acabó la soledad de su infancia, Naruto ya no volvería a pasarlo mal. La oscuridad dio paso a la luz. Pero la felicidad no es eterna.

En un principio Kakashi temió. El equipo siete era tan parecido al que él formó en un tiempo con Rin y Obito que se preocupó de que todo aquello terminara en catástrofe, pero esos chicos supieron compaginar sus diferentes personalidades, obviando alguna que otra pelea, claro.

Sasuke se fue alejando paulatinamente de sus compañeros, y se volvía cada vez más y más individualista. Todo se torció cuando peleó con Naruto. Kakashi se vio a él mismo en ese chico, habló con él, le entrenó, se volcó en él. Pero Sakura fue la última persona con la que habló Sasuke Uchiha antes de marchar de la aldea de Konoha. Kakashi imaginó si él hubiese acabado de la misma manera si no hubiese sido por Obito Uchiha. Naruto trató de tráele de vuelta, pero todo intento fue en vano. Sasuke se había ido. Su mejor amigo les había dejado. Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Los cuatro estaba vivos, si bien separados, pero a salvo. Naruto juró traer de vuelta a Sasuke ¿Y quién es quién para decirle que no lo conseguirá?

Porque así era la vida del ninja. Un constante devenir de sentimientos y emociones: vida y muerte, felicidad y desesperación, soledad y compañerismo, rivales y amigos,

Luz y oscuridad continua.

.

.

¿Fin?

.

.

.

La chica abrió los ojos en una habitación desconocida. Desconcertada, miró a su alrededor en busca de alguien.

—Vaya, por fin te has despertado...—Una mujer mayor estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama. Vio sorprendida que la chica había despertado.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Quién…? ¿Dónde estoy?—Preguntó preocupada al estar en un lugar extraño con una persona a la que no conocía de nada.

—Llevas en coma más de un año…

—¿Eh ..?

—Te encontré cerca de Konoha. Me temo que ha paso tanto tiempo desde aquello que te han debido de dar por muerta, ¿Sabes?—Sonrió— Soy Satoko, estás en mi casa, en pueblo cerca del país de la ola. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, ya que a Konoha…no creo conveniente que vuelvas, después de todo este tiempo…

—Ah...bueno... Gracias por cuidarme mientras estaba dormida...—Dijo la chica apenada ante la idea de no volver nunca más a Konoha. Satoko tenía razón, ya era mejor no volver, podrían haber pasado muchas cosas ante su ausencia.

—Cómo te llamas, querida—Le preguntó la anciana

—Soy Rin,

Rin Namiashi.

.

.

.

**¡Por fin lo acabe! no me lo creo T^T **

**Y no, no hay parte 2 XD**

**Se supone que Rin ya se queda a vivir con esa señora en el país de la ola , y ya está , ya que no sale en el manga original . No me maten por ello.**

**Nos leemos en la precuela: Coincidencias, ya acabada.**

**Ja ne! Espero q les haya gustado! ¿Opiniones? ¿Dudas? Amenazas de muerte por darle ese final medio abierto tan raro?= Review! ¡Nee no me maten¡**

**Gracias a K2008sempai , a kizuxx, a marii-vamp( que tuvo oportunidades de matarme en persona y no lo hizo XD..), a tel-yuu, a Minakushi-chan, a Sayuri Hatake, a saning81,A Ellistriel, a Neko Style( joce) , que leyó el borrador, a mi padre , que hizo un intento fallido de leerlo, y a todos los que leyeron esta historia y no dejaron review! (muy mal ….) (No, chiste xD) (¡les quiero igual, anónimos!) **

**Gracias por seguir mi primer fic.**

**:) **


End file.
